WOMAN ON TOP
by IFIERCE
Summary: Bella has it all-beauty, wealth and success as Editor In Chief of Seattle's top newspaper. What happens when Edward, after leaving her brokenhearted, returns 6 years later as her paper's new owner? Will Bella be the same submissive girl or the woman on top? AH,BDSM
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is my attempt at writing fanfiction for the first time—BDSM fanfiction at that. What was I thinking? I hope that you enjoy this story and hopefully for those of you writing, it will give you inspiration to think outside the box. **_

_**First and foremost I have to say thank you to my angels- Luz, Nekol and Jenny for being the best betas a smut loving freak like me could ask for. Without you by my side, this story wouldn't be getting published. I love you guys! From the bottom of my twi obsessed heart—Thank you. Thank you to all my TwiNola Covenites for your love and support. Thank you to my loving and just as obsessed cousin Dawn for all her encouragement and reassurance when I needed them the most. I love you!**_

_**As for you the readers, I hope that I can live up to your expectations. There are millions of other fanfics you could've chosen to read but for some awesome reason, you decided to take a peek into my crazy world. I appreciate all of you. My plan is to post two chapters every two weeks so it will give me time to give you all the best work I can as well as give my betas time to edit. As stated, this is a work in progress so as I'm posting, I'm writing to balance it out. Just so you know, there will be lemons and fluff and tie me up and spank me goodness. Stay with me guys, this ride is going to reach great heights.**_

_**Music: Thomas Tallis- Spem in Alium**_

_**Dinah Washington-What a Difference A Day Makes**_

_**Etta James-Do Right Woman, Do Right Man**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own the fabulous crack wielding world of Twilight. It is all owned by Her Royal Highness Stephenie Meyer. I just like to whip them into shape. Ok, enough with the McLovin, let's get on with the show. Domella is an impatient mistress.**_

_**Woman On Top**_

_Chapter 1_

_Mmm Tallis…._

The music of Thomas Tallis by far is the most heavenly music one could ever hear. I glanced at the silver box in the corner of my office. It is cold and structured, like my heart. Looking out over Seattle's skyline at night always gives me an amazing sense of power. Today was a rough day. We had retraction after retraction, and everything has to be perfect now that my name is on it. I came into the job of Editor and Chief of The Seattle Sun by fluke of fate. I had been feverishly working as hard as I could over the past six years to become the best at what I do. After leaving New York University, I had exorcised my demons and wanted to make a fresh start in the place that I loved. Though Washington wasn't close by, I felt drawn back to the area of my younger years even though memories of _him_ lingered on. I was granted an internship by way of an influential friend, Rosalie Hale. Rosalie's, father is a publishing mogul and he owns The Sun. I stayed on through hard work and vigor, made my way to the top and now here I am, standing on top of the world-_my_ world.

"Chief, will there be anything else you need this evening before I leave?" Angela asks with a humorous tone. Clearly, she needs more things to keep her busy if she has time to mull over my personal activities.

"No Angela, thank you. Have a great weekend. See you on Monday."

"Enjoy yours as well, Chief. Don't forget you have an engagement tonight at ten."

I see the smirk cross her face and almost wonder if she enjoys the fact that I beat the shit out of men on the weekends. I wonder if it's the thought of a woman 'sticking it to the man' like they've been doing to us for years.

"I've left the file on your new conquest on my desk…enjoy." She silently closes the door. Angela sure has a way with words. If I didn't know any better, I would think that she wanted to get in on the action. Angela is my oldest and dearest friend and she was there for me when my world crumbled around the center that used to be Edward Cullen.

I can still remember the self-loathing bastard running me the line that he was no good for me and that I deserved something better. He was all I ever wanted. I gave up my friendship with Jake for him and I've never been able to salvage it since.

Jake and I always had a special bond because we grew up together. We were practically like brother and sister but all that changed once puberty was thrown in the mix. We saw each other differently and our relationship started to take on a more intimate tone. I loved Jake but not in the same way he wanted to love me. I'll be the first to admit he was fuck hot once he got over his gangly adolescence. Any other young hormonal teenage girl would've been thrilled with being able to delight in the amusement park that was Jacob Black, but I am not one for frolicking. We continued our friendship in spite the differences of our feelings because we didn't want to lose each other. Once I met Edward, things really took a turn for the worst. Jake didn't like the fact that he wasn't the only guy in my life outside of Chief Swan. Fancy that, two chiefs in the family now. I silently laugh to myself.

_You're really laying it on thick tonight Swan…you need to blow off some steam._

The thought of a new submissive sends chills up my spine and heat to my senses. Thinking of someone begging for my touch intoxicates me instantly. This was going to be a great weekend. I check my watch and realize I've got two hours before my new sub makes it to the lair. Reaching for my Burberry Trench, I head out my office and grab the file off of Angela's desk. I glance again at my door to see 'Isabella M. Swan- Editor and Chief' and relish in the amazing high from my newest life achievement.

As I wait for the lift, I am itching with anticipation. I can't wait to get home and read over the file for my newest prospect. It's been a couple of months since my last sub, and my palms are twitching with expectancy. I enter the elevator and make my way down to the parking garage. Being the editor has great perks, including a great parking spot, expense account and not to mention, the six figure salary.

In the small town of Forks, I didn't grow up with a lot of money. Between being the daughter of the town's Police Chief and an art teacher for a mother, ends didn't always meet. Though this is a change of pace, I must say that I am enjoying the ride both, metaphorically and literally. My new Aston Martin Vanquish is the God of all cars and I'm the Goddess that's hitting the gas. Though I've only been Editor for a month, through another major fluke of fate called a class action lawsuit three years ago, I was able to make sound investments and multiply the money I received from the settlement to live beyond comfortably. Let's just say that oil is a girl's best friend, not diamonds. I peel off into the night and I press the state of the art docking station and let Debussy take me to happier times when I was his and he was mine.

_Pull yourself together Bells that time is over. You've made your own way and a name for yourself. You didn't need his money and you sure as fuck don't need or want his love. Fuck him._

I pull into my driveway and enter the Architectural Digest feature that is my home. A three-story contemporary Art Deco style structure with a wall of glass on the second level overlooking Seattle. It has silver railing all around the second level with an outstretched balcony. I cut the engine, open the door and collect my Prada bag and my new sub's file. I find my keys and open the door. The sensor lights in the hallway pave my way to the living room. I set my Blackberry on its docking station and hit the pad on the wall and the soft voice of Dinah Washington plays as I head up the stairs. I always loved this staircase, its simple and sleek with glass panels and silver bars.

File in hand, the stairs light my way to the second level and I laugh because I always think of Michael Jackson's Billie Jean video when I step on each stair as it lights up from my footsteps. I walk through the hallway, where the walls are graced with modern pieces from all over the world. Pictures of places I've visited and of places I long to go welcome me home. I enter the spacious loft-style bedroom and immediately begin to strip.

I retrace my steps and head to the wet bar conveniently located adjacent to my bedroom. I pull out a bottle of Chardonnay and grab a wine glass. I always need a glass of wine to unwind while I think over the events of the week and look forward to the fun on the weekend. I roam back in my room, glass in hand and press the keypad so I can hear Etta James begin croon over the speaker. As I take a sip, I pick up the file and head to the bathroom. I turn the faucet in the Jacuzzi tub and pour in lavender bath oil. I grab my lavender shampoo and sit it on the side of the tub. I used to use strawberry but since Edward always liked it, I was turned off from anything that reminded me of him or me with him.

I grabbed the file and made my way into the bathroom and slid my La Perla cream and lace bra with matching lace panties off and cast them aside. Wine in hand, I eased myself into the tub and let the oil soften my flush skin. I reached for my glass to take a sip of wine when the phone began to ring, I hit the pad next to the tub and Laurent's voice came over the speaker.

"Hello, Laurent."

"Hello Ms. Swan, I trust your day went well." I could hear the humor in his voice.

"Yes it did, thank you. Are you calling to socialize?"

"My apologies Ms. Swan, I am calling to inform you that I have your newest conquest and he'll be arriving on time within the next thirty minutes."

"Excellent, Laurent. I trust you haven't disclosed any information about me and he will be blindfolded as agreed."

"Yes ma'am, everything is in order. He will be awaiting you in the Lair."

"Thank you Laurent. Have a good weekend and I'll see you Sunday when you may retrieve him."

"Yes ma'am, see you Sunday." I press the keypad and slide down in the tub.

He thought I couldn't but I could hear the smirk in his voice. Laurent has only been with me since my last sub, but I trust him, I have to. He is guarding one of my most delicate secrets. I ease out of the tub and realize that I haven't had a chance to skim over the file. I trust that Mr. Jenks has everything in order because that is what he is paid to do.

All information that I need, background checks, birth certificate, medical records, sexual health records, all things that are vital to my dom/sub arrangements are obtained through Mr. Jenks. I have a file on each one of my subs both for my protection and theirs.

I ease out of the tub and grab a towel to dry off. I slide into my blue satin robe that is draped across my vanity bench and I head with my wine into the bedroom. I walk over to the closet and hit the keypad, as the racks appear, the wall opens to reveal my 'other wardrobe' and I lick my lips as I glide my hands across my black patent leather bustier.

_**So it begins. Let me know how you feel…leave comments and reviews so I know you love me. If you're naughty, you just might get a spanking. Until next time….**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm sorry I didn't mention it before but the agency will switch from Bella to Edward, I hope I haven't confused any of you. The agency in this story will switch a lot, sometimes in the middle of the chapter, but I will leave indicators so you'll know who's speaking. I hope you are enjoying the intro chapters. As always, thank you to my saucy wenches Luz, Nekol and Jenny for making sure I don't look like a complete idiot. Thank you to my readers for taking the time to follow my story. I hope you are intrigued and are thirsty for more.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I so don't own the orgasmic world of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer holds the reins. I just get to saddle up every now and then.**_

_Chapter 2_

_Edward_

I understand the word discretion, but this is fucking ridiculous. The tint on this car is way beyond illegal. I feel like I'm inside of the Batmobile because I can't even see out of it. Who thought that you could get tint in the color of black abyss? My nerves are only heightened by the fact that I can't see where I'm going or what area of the city we are in, that's _if_ we are still in the city.

It seems like we've been riding for a while and the guy Laurent won't offer me any information. I can feel the car start and stop and wonder if he's catching every red light on purpose. I don't like this at all. I can't control the things around me and that sends my body into frenzy. What the fuck am I doing? I know that this is what I signed up for but the reality of it doesn't hit until now.

I am the world's youngest billionaire and here I sit in the back of a hearse as death delivers me to the hell, but I need hell so I can find the solace of heaven. I'm offering myself as a sacrifice so I can reclaim my life and hopefully find _her_ if its not too late. _I'm so fucking dramatic._ I've spent the last six years punishing myself in all the ways possible but still it doesn't help. I had cut myself off from my family, from cherished friendships and dismissed the idea of new ones. Though I took the road of the loner and focused solely on building my empire, my life was still lacking and I knew why.

Memories of chocolate brown eyes and full lips intoxicated my every thought. The smell of freesias and strawberry shampoo made my mouth water as thoughts of Bella flooded my mind. How could I have left my reason for living? I knew that she deserved better than the half shell of a man, who is what I had become. The torture of my early childhood was never a lost thought in the back of my mind. The beatings that my son of a bitch father imparted on my mother had always brought heartache to my soul. Though Bella was my guiding light, the darkness was too strong, and rather than subject her to my fucked up past, I chose to let her go. In doing so, I lost the only one who could turn my night into day.

When I made it back to Seattle three years ago, after coming back from Europe, I couldn't help but find out how she was doing. I learned from Alice that Bella had made quite a name for herself as she climbed up the ranks of The Seattle Sun. Bella had shut herself off from any contact that would link her to me, including from Alice, whom was like a sister. Alice had no idea that Bella was back in Seattle until she saw her on the cover of _Architectural Digest_ displaying her massive contemporary home. I had to bribe Alice into not showing up at her door with a massive stock in my company.

I avoided all things Bella because I knew I had shattered her world and I didn't want to try to piece it back together until I had fully dealt with the consequences. Just being back in the same city where we made love for the very first time sends an agonizing blow to my heart like a dagger. The car stops suddenly and I can feel the goose bumps shoot up my arms and prickle my skin.

_You're here because you want this Cullen…you asked for it._

I wait in silence as I hear the engine cut off and hear Laurent exit the vehicle. He opens my door and hands me a blindfold.

"I need you to place this on now as agreed. I'll guide you to where you will wait for the Tigress and she'll handle you from there." A smirk comes across his face and I hope to have the chance to knock it off one day. I place the blindfold on, and exit the vehicle. I try to use my other senses so that I can have some kind of grounding in this earthquake that is taking place around me.

"Stand here please while I grab your bag." says Laurent. I hear him pop the trunk to retrieve my small overnight bag. He takes my arm and leads me into what seems a marbled room. I listen as our feet shuffle across the floor and we enter a room where the smell of leather and oranges immediately hit my nose. I can tell that he hears me inhale by the slight chuckle coming from his throat. He closes the door behind us and hits some buttons on a keypad, which I assume is located on the wall we entered.

"You may remove your blindfold…" and with that he leaves me alone in the room.

I can feel the flush on my cheeks as I take in everything around me. The room is the deepest of blues from floor to ceiling. The floor is an antique style hardwood that shines magnificently. On the wall to my left is the door with the keypad, and my bag sits on the floor next to it. I look to my right and see a wall of hooks that appears to have each and every kind of flogger, whip, clamp, paddle, feather and cane you can think of. This is definitely a torture chamber and I am a prisoner of war. I look above me and see the dim lighting that gives a warm candlelit feel to the room. The wall behind me has a giant king sized bed with heavy padding and shackles at each corner of it.

I'll admit, the thought of being tied to a bed gets me hard. I look over to the corner and I see a chair that looks like an old fashioned toilet from the 16th century but it is missing a bottom, just an oval in the wood that resembles a toilet seat. There are ankle straps on each of the legs and wrist straps hanging from the armrests. On the far right, I see a series of ropes hanging from a bar and wonder if she's a part of the circus because I've only seen something like that in Cirque de Soleil.

_What am I doing here? Could this really be happening? Am I going to allow some woman I don't even know to punish me without any hesitancy?_

I immediately knew the answer, yes I would. I needed to do this to be rid of my feverish need to control. I also needed a woman to punish me the way I knew Bella never would for the way I hurt her. Bella was so sweet, kind and understanding. She only cared about others and not herself. She was the greatest thing ever and I broke her.

I was immediately jerked out of my reverie when a voice came over the speaker.

"Do you have the items that I requested you bring? Answer me."

How was she going to hear me, didn't she need me to press a button so I could speak back to her?

I decided now was not a good time to question anything and answered a simple "Yes."

"Yes…what?" The question lingered in the air and I realized I forgot to properly address her when answering. I quickly went over the list of guidelines in my head. _Great job dumbass, are you going to piss her off this early?_

"Yes Tigress." I felt like a total loser for saying something as stupid as that, but this wasn't my show.

"Good boy," the voice purred. "Get undressed, have a seat on the bed and wait for me. Don't forget to mask yourself when you're done."

Damn her voice was sexy. It had a velvet feel but an edgy bite to it. I could feel myself twitch with anticipation of seeing the beauty behind the beast. I grab my small suitcase, grab the Calvin Klein boxer briefs and begin to undress. I am glad I went for that run this morning or otherwise I would be bouncing off the walls. I slip on the underwear and grab the mask from my bag. It looks like something from Texas Chainsaw Massacre. It is all black leather with silver zipper embellishments for the mouth, eyes and nose.

_Great, now my name is Leatherface._

As I put my bag by the door, I place my clothes neatly folded on top of it. I grab the mask, slide it on my face, sit on the bed and wait. As I'm zipping the mouth of the mask, she walks in.

_So it begins. __Conscious: off. Dick: on._

Her presence is unlike any other I've ever seen on a woman. She radiates self-confidence and she knows her place in the world. As she stands in the doorway, I can't help how my eyes travel over her body. Her hair is in a short black bob with white streaks outlining her face; she has on a black mask covering her eyes that reminds me of Catwoman from the old Batman television series. She is wearing a black patent leather bustier with tiger stripes going along the side seams. My mouth goes dry when I see fishnet stockings that meet at her cream colored thighs with thigh high black patent leather stiletto boots.

The woman is sex on legs. I would love to have those legs wrapped around my waist. She can whip me, spank me and flog me. Any mark from her would be a welcomed punishment. A light gust of air came in behind her and the scent of lavender washed over me. I tilted my head back and let my senses tingle with anticipation. I didn't think that I would be so intoxicated so fast and so willing to submit to anything this goddess wanted from me. She closed the door behind her, and glided across the floor to me.

_Stay focused Cullen. You are here for pain not pleasure. She is just a means to an end, a way for you to finally get a taste of your own medicine and face your demons. You will take physically what you did to Bella, mentally and emotionally. _

"Kneel", she said as she approached me. I knew then, this was going to be a weekend I'd never forget.

_**I know I left you all hanging a bit..but it will be worth the wait. Don't get your fishnets in a knot…next update in 2 weeks. As always, please leave your reviews or comments or the Tigress will tie you up and spank you…then again..that's not such a bad thing. Until next time…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and comments. I get excited every time I read one. I am glad you all are enjoying DomBella thus far. Trust me the rabbit hole gets deeper. As always, thanks to my wonderful betas Luz, Nekol and Jenny. Once again, thanks to you the readers for frolicking in my sinful world of bondage and submission.**_

_**Music: William Byrd- Agnes Dei-Mass for 5 Voices**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own the world of Twilight. Our own Mary Poppins incarnate Stephenie Meyer does. I just get to dip my spoon in the sugar.**_

_Chapter 3_

_Well, I'm glad to see that someone works out_.

I bite my lip while approaching my new sub as he obediently kneels on the floor, eyes fixed on my body. I feel so powerful, so animalistic. Like a lioness about to devour a gazelle, I'm going to take what I need from him and leave him with an appreciation for all things kinky. I have my subs cover up their faces because I really don't give a shit what they look like. I secretly hate them all for not being _him_. Honestly, he is the reason for my madness. _I really should've looked at his file; I have no idea what his name is._ I am a little out of sorts seeing as though I didn't thoroughly prepare myself for this session. However, it doesn't matter because things don't always turn out as planned. I learned that lesson the hard way.

I stare upon the mask and in the dim light try to search for an eye color. There is something about his eyes that make me want to see them full on for myself, maybe just dire curiosity. I realize that I don't know his name but it's of no consequence because I don't plan on getting too formal with him anyway. This arrangement is about power and those that submit to it. It's about giving yourself totally over to someone else so that you become a ball of sensation rather than a free thinker. Normally with my subs, they know not to look me straight in the eye, but I can tell that he is no normal sub. I wonder if he has ever been a sub before. _You'd know that if you read his file._

"_Damn it Bella!" _my sex kitten voice shouts as I stop in front of him. I almost forget that I have a submissive at my feet while I was busy delving into my mind. I lay the whip across his prostrated shoulders as I take in his muscular form. A strong chiseled jaw, muscular chest, washboard stomach, taut ass and athletic thighs make up his male form. I purr with satisfaction at the sight before me.

"You will only speak when I grant you permission to. When answering me, you are always to address me as 'Mistress', 'miss' or 'Tigress'. You are only to look me in the eye when I tell you to do so. Understood?" He quickly drops his head in understanding.

"You are here because you want to be fucked over and I am only too willing to oblige. You've read over my rules, have agreed to them and therefore, you belong to me. I'm not into body mutilation, so you will never receive a scar or mark from me that will be permanent. I will not fuck you in the ass with a strap on, so if you had hopes of that, then consider yourself let down. I understand that you are not just a sub but first and foremost a human being. I will not beat you down mentally or emotionally and will never give you more than which you can take. Since I am a woman, I will have to exude excessive force to punish you since I am anatomically less strong as you may be. However, consider yourself warned. Just because I don't have the strength of a man, doesn't mean that I can't kick your ass like one. After the completion of each session, I will tell you what is required of you. I expect you to follow my orders thoroughly, without hesitation. Do you understand? Answer me." He squares his shoulders like a soldier going to battle and answers in a husky voice.

"Yes miss, I understand."

I notice a light sweat forming across his chest and wonder if he tastes as good as he looks. I haven't had a mind-blowing orgasm in a while and quite frankly it's driving me fucking nuts. I can tell that he just may be the one I could get to give it to me as his erection grows, straining against his underwear. _Not tonight though, maybe another time._

He seems to be focusing on slowing his heart rate as I hear him gulp and take deep breaths. I crack the whip and instantly he is snatched back into reality as he kneels before me.

"Do you have any questions before we begin? If you do, you may ask freely now."

He continues to look down, and it almost seems like he is panting at my feet. "No miss, I don't have any questions."

"Good. Two more things and we shall begin. There are two safe words that you can use. Yellow is if you are getting to the breaking point, and red is if you are broken. You have not earned the right to ask more of me, so the safe word green is not yours to use as of yet. I've never had a sub safe-word on me, but it all depends on the person and their tolerance level. Each sub is different and only you can gauge what is enough for you. With that being said, this arrangement is not just about pain, it is also about pleasure. If you do pleasing things, you will get pleasing things from me. I like what I want when I want and if you can understand that, then this can be a gratifying arrangement."

He nods in approval. I walk over to the marble and wood countertop against the wall and set down my whip. I turn to the midnight blue iPod docking station and search through and find my William Byrd playlist. Like Tallis, his music is unforgettable and very appropriate for this first session.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to be blasphemous, but I do think of my sessions as religious experiences. I am able to free my mind focusing only on the sensation of domination and allowing that to take me away.

As the heavenly chorus' voices fill the room, I walk to my wall of toys and pick out a blue leather paddle with cream pearlized embellishments and beads attached to small strips of leather at the base.

"What are your first and last initials?" I ask while strolling towards him slapping the paddle against my open palm.

"EC, miss," he answers. I see his Adam's Apple move up and down as I get closer. I can taste the anticipation and confusion as it radiates off of his muscular body. His pectorals move up and down as he tries to control his breathing. I can tell that he is turned on, and that turns me on. _Mmm he is yummy, probably one of the best built subs I have had yet._

_Is his erection still growing?_ It's as if he can feel my eyes probing his body and he flushes under my gaze. Since this is the first session, I think I'll keep it short and light…for now. E.C. needs to learn that his body is _mine_ now and I will dictate his arousal. Since it seems he wants to give me a ride, we'll do just that.

"You've disobeyed the rules; don't think that it's gone unnoticed." I see him shift a bit, showing his uneasiness. He's probably going over our time so far in his mind as to what he could've done wrong.

"For disobeying the rules, you have to be punished." I say slyly. A devilish grin crosses my face and I am enjoying seeing him squirm. "Can you tell me why you are going to be punished? Answer me."

He takes a deep breath, apparently frustrated with himself, and whispers, "Because I didn't address you properly when answering and I looked you in the eye without permission."

Yes, this one was smart, I almost wonder if he broke the rules on purpose so he could see exactly what kind of arm I have. What he doesn't know is that over the past 4 years, I have been in extensive strength and weight training, including mixed martial arts. I can more than handle my own with a paddle.

_This also gives you a chance to see his erection in all its glory, plus that marvelous sculptured ass of his._

I place the paddle under his chin, and lift his head, he keeps his eyes down. I lean in closer, feeling his breath on my collarbone and whisper in his ear. "Good boy." I graze his earlobe with my teeth and I feel his body shutter under my slight touch. This is going to be fun, he's so responsive. I can hardly contain myself. Of course he's new; he has no self-control. I rather like him like this. It means that everything I do to him will be the first time it's been done that way. I use the paddle to raise him by the chin and he stealthily rises. I realize how tall he is in an instant, but with my 6 inch heels we stand just about face to face. He keeps his head up but keeps his eyes down. I walk him over to the middle of the floor where the area is padded with leather cushion.

"Get on your knees into an all fours position." As he gradually makes his way to the floor, I see him take a peek at my boots. Seems he has a shoe fetish. "Ground yourself and don't move." I slowly walk around him, taking in the view; he is still hard as a rock and I know what I'm about to do will turn him on even more.

I make my way over to him and slowly sit on his back. I feel his muscles tighten to support my weight, but I can tell that he bench presses more than I weigh so he'll be fine. I cross my legs left to right and lift his head up with the tip of my shoe. I graze his cheek with my heel. "Do you like my boots? I can tell you do, you've been panting after them since you first laid eyes on them." He swallows hard and I can feel a vibration go up his spine.

"If you like them so much, lick them." His tongue slowly comes from between his lips and he licks the tip of my boots in a sensual way, taking his time to glide around the pointed toe in a circle.

"Stop." I say and he dutifully obeys. I can only imagine what that tongue will do at the apex of my thighs. Without warning I get up, take the paddle and graze it against his erection in a front to back motion. I hear him groan and I know that I've hit the spot.

"Quiet." His silence is immediate. I can see his breathing get faster as he waits for my next move. I stand up, sit the paddle on his back and slowly glide my nails across his hips and ass as I slide the underwear down to his knees. I can feel him gasp as the cool air hits his erection as it springs forth. I grab the paddle and slowly sit back down in a straddle position facing his behind. I can feel myself getting wet as I slide the paddle down the left side of his ass. I raise my hand up and as I let the paddle fall. The loud smack resounds through the room and I hear him grunt. _This is what I call 'smackin' that ass'_. I hear a breath leave him in a quick huff as I smack the right side with just as much intensity.

"Don't move or flinch because I will have to start over. Since it took you ten seconds to answer me when I asked why I was punishing you, you get ten hits; you have eight more to go. If you waiver just a bit, we will start over and over again. Do you understand? Nod if you do."

He responds with two quick nods and I continue my game of batter up. I take my nails and scratch up the left side where the skin has turned a faint shade of pink from the last slap and slap it again. I can feel his sensation to shake as the number gets higher but he doesn't move. I continue on with my tease then slap and he stays still as marble. On the tenth slap I land it right between his cheeks with the head of the paddle landing on his testicles. He feels like he's going to give way but stands firm. I climb off of his back, slightly sweaty for the great arm workout and walk to the front of him. He is out of breath and is struggling to stand firm from both the weight of me and the pressure of the paddle coming down on his muscle tight ass. I glide my tongue across my teeth as I see that he is still erect.

_Hmmm, seems E.C. stands for Erection Continues._ I giggle to myself at my clever thought and bend over in his face so he can see how his punishment has affected me. A little cock teasing never hurt anyone. I hear him inhale and take in the essence emanating off of me. I stand up walk behind him, pull up his underwear to its rightful place and hand smack his ass for good measure.

"This will serve as a warning and a reminder for the next time you don't address me properly or look me in the eye without permission. That will be all for tonight. You will not touch yourself in any manner tonight for relief. I want your blue balls to serve as a reminder of what you deny yourself when you don't obey me. Stand up."

He gets up slowly, with his head bowed and places his arms by his side to await my next command.

"Your room is down the hall to your left. You are to wait until you hear my voice over the speaker to exit this room. The bathroom is fully stocked with everything you need. You are required to get no less than 8 hours of sleep while here every night. Your room has everything you will need while staying here. There is a small kitchen down the hall from your room with a fully stocked refrigerator of items included on your meal list and mine for our weekend sessions. I suggest you take a shower and get in bed in order to get your 8 hours of sleep. The Lair is to be set up exactly the way it was when you walked in, which makes you responsible for putting everything back in its place. I expect breakfast in the morning for 8 o'clock, you will prepare it in your kitchen down here and walk it up to my dining room where you will leave it and return to your room. All items you need to complete my breakfast are in your kitchen. Do you understand?"

"Yes Tigress." He answers.

"Good, very good E.C." I glide my index finger down his right cheek before turning to leave.

I drop the paddle on the floor and walk out of the room. I hit the keypad on the outside and make my way up the stairs to my bedroom walking through the living room to grab my blackberry from its docking station.

That was a good first session, to say the least. I think this is going to work out. I can't wait to collar him tomorrow. I have become fond of leather and chains. Since he was so good today, we'll see how he does tomorrow and if he's real good, I'll make him bust like a ripe cherry. Once I reach my bedroom, I sit on my bed and slide the side zippers down on each of my boots and pull them off. _I bet he's just aching to touch himself._ I pull off the black wig and unzip myself out of my bustier. My red violet hair cascades around my shoulders covering my breasts. I can still feel the wetness from our first session between my thighs. I walk over to the keypad and press the speaker button.

"You may leave the Lair."

I hear a faint "thank you, Tigress." _Yes, he's a keeper_. I don't know what is it about him but I can sense that this will be an interesting arrangement and that gives me tingles. I grab a pale peach satin spaghetti-strapped nightgown from my dresser and glide my body into it. I crawl into bed, and let my dreams take me to fantasies of floggers and shackles.

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave reviews and or comments to let me know what you think. And please pass WOT on! Thanks again for reading! On to chapter four…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**First, thank you for your wonderful reviews. They mean so much to me, I can't even explain it in words. Woman on Top now has a banner thanks to the marvelous RobstenCuteness…thank you so much RC, you are a rockstar! You can check the banner out through my profile here on . **_

_**As always, thank you to my fabulous femmes—Luz, Nekol, and Jenny for their awesome beta skills. **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own the incomparable world of Twilight the Queen of Hearts Stephenie Meyer does. I just get to play Alice as I dive head first down the rabbit hole.**_

_Chapter 4_

**EPOV**

I look up from my downward stance and all of a sudden the midnight blue room turns red. I'm not mad because I got my ass beat, which I must say that a woman with an arm is a turn on. I am pissed because I could be so stupid by disobeying the rules when they are fairly simple. I've always thought of myself as a smart man. Hell, I pride myself on my logical and quick thinking skills. Slip-ups like those are unacceptable to me. I don't like to make careless mistakes and it won't happen again.

As I ease the mask off my face and wipe off the sheen of sweat that has formed there, I feel the wave of exhaustion take over me. I knew that I would be worn out but who would have thought it would feel so good. I'm struggling with the fact that although I am here for punishment for hurting my only true love, I actually enjoyed not being in control for once. To have someone else dictate your every move - what to do, where to go, how to do it - is in itself, liberating. Liberation is something that I never thought to gain from this 'arrangement'. The thought of being set free while being bound is unsettling and exciting.

I begin to take care of my responsibilities and pick up the paddle she dropped at my feet and place it back on its proper hook against the wall. I go over to the counter, retrieve the whip, and place it on a vacant hook. I glance around to make sure everything is in place and leave out the door with my clothes and bag.

I make my way down the hall and to the bedroom on the left. It is all white from top to bottom, even the carpet. There is a full sized white wood framed bed with plush down pillows and matching comforter. Next to the bed, there is a matching nightstand with small white alarm clock and side lamp. There is an antique-style white painted dresser on the left hand wall next to a small but spacious closet. I walk into the master bathroom that has a large copper bathtub. The copper shines and brings vitality to the sea of white that has engulfed the entire room. There is a porcelain white toilet and small copper trash can against the left wall. Encrusted in a white and grey marble counter is a simple and elegant sink with a frosted copper faucet. Placed along the countertop, are a blow dryer and other essential toiletries.

I turn on the hot water in the tub and let the steam rise through the room. I grab the Epsom salts that are in a glass container and pour some in the water. _Damn my ass hurts, _I think to myself. I don't think I ever was whipped as a child on the ass. My old man always just slapped me around and left me with a black eye or a bruise, but he never beat my ass with a paddle. Imagine that, I'm weighing the lesser of two evils with my old man in the winning slot. How fucked up am I?

I strip off the black boxer briefs and throw them in the copper clothes hamper by the door. I ease into the water and let the salts relieve my aching muscles. My thoughts roam to the newest acquisition of Cullen Enterprises. How strange that I would choose this time of all to think about a new business move. I rarely have the time to actually relax and think. That's if you call soaking after some hot dominatrix beats your ass a time of relaxation and reflection. I'm hoping that this deal goes through, because it will bring me to what I truly desire - atonement for losing Isabella. At first, it will be rough but I am sure that this is the only way to ensure that she can't get away from my heart and that I pay for causing her pain. As I bathe myself I realize that I am rock hard and I don't know if it's from my latest smack down or if my haunted memories of the brown-eyed girl are the cause. I start to stroke my stiffness and remember I was told that I couldn't.

_Fuck! Am I ever going to get used to this? _I haven't come hard with the aid of a woman in a long time.

I climb out of the tub and grab a plush grey towel from the towel rack and dry off, paying more attention than I need to in some areas. I fold the towel back on the rack and head into the bedroom towards the dresser. I find white Ralph Lauren boxers with cotton V-neck t-shirts. I grab one of each and slip them on. Finally the fatigue spreads throughout my body and I climb into the soft and plush bed, set the digital alarm for 7:00AM for good measure, hit the side lamp and I'm immediately in dreamland as my head hits the firm down pillow.

"_But Edward I love you. You can't do this to me. What do you mean we have to break up? No! I know you love me, just talk to me! You are good enough for me! Please Edward, don't. I... I… I... don't want to live without you. You can't leave me…you promised to love me forever. Edward!"_

The alarm jolts me out of the nightmare of my creation…Bella begging me not to go. I look around realizing where I am with a reminder of why I am here. My shirt is wet from sweat and I scramble out of bed. I rush into the bathroom and brush my teeth vigorously and splash cold water on my face. I head to the kitchen and grab the menu off of the refrigerator.

_You gotta be kidding me! Eggs fucking Benedict!_

I've never had a problem with cooking. The poached eggs I can do, and even the ham or bacon, but that fucking hollandaise sauce can end in disaster. I look around frantic and wished that I would've woken up 30 minutes earlier. I open the refrigerator and grab all the ingredients- eggs, ham, fresh parsley, cream, butter and lemon juice. The English muffins are in the cabinet so is the salt, and paprika. I set the silver tray up with some fresh strawberries and grapes for presentation and get started on my breakfast adventure.

I finish with three minutes ahead of schedule as I place the silver top over the plate. I pour a freshly squeezed glass of orange juice on the tray along with a tea cup, saucer with an English breakfast tea bag and a small tea pot of hot water. I flinch as the speaker interrupts my final touches. I roll my eyes in annoyance. _That speaker is getting on my nerves._

"You may bring my breakfast to the dining room. When you walk up the stairs, place it on the table and leave. If you take longer than twenty seconds, I'll know. Do you understand? Answer me."

Just hearing her voice makes my dick hard. I answer huskily, "Yes Tigress."

After last night, I can see that she is not your average woman. Her creamy alabaster skin is just a cover for that caged tiger that's unleashed once she enters the Lair. As I head up the stairs with her breakfast tray in hand, I wonder what made her become a Dom. I know that besides the natural need to have control over others and the high of power she gets while doing it, there must be other reasons as to why she lives this lifestyle. I can see there is something about her that makes you want to do anything she tells you. It's more than an act; it's her very being that causes you to submit.

I make it to the dining room that is a mixture of contemporary and traditional. The deep blue walled room has accents of light and dark blues sprinkled here and there. Lined up to a large rectangular mahogany dining table are eight light blue velvet sloped silhouette chairs with mahogany wood legs. The middle of the table has a large crystal vase filled with a beautiful array of white calla lilies. The floor to ceiling windows are adorned with pastel blue drapes. There is a small mahogany bar in the corner with burnished gold railing that surrounds the dark wood top. This woman has style. I wonder if she designed this room herself. I place the tray at the head seat of the table and turn around to head back downstairs.

**BPOV**

My morning run was excellent. I love racing the sun on a Saturday morning. It helps me clear my head and I find comfort in hearing my slow and steady breaths as I pound the pavement. I am naturally soft but with my line of workout, I've created a slight athletic build. With my moonlighting gig, I have to have strength and endurance to keep my subs on their p's and q's. My weekly run along the pier has been a ritual for several years. I look forward to it at the end of each work week. Seeing as though I am on call 24/7, I can't help but appreciate the times when I can truly be at peace.

By the time I make it back home and out of the shower, I realize that its 7:57. I hit the speaker and alert EC of his instructions. I wonder if he woke up in time to complete his breakfast assignment. I could have started off with simple bacon, eggs and toast, but I saw something in him that was beyond mediocre. I knew Eggs Benedict would be an assignment he would be able to complete straight out the gate. I listen over the speaker as he slides the tray on the dining table I count until 30 and head to the dining room. My mouth begins to water because I love Eggs Benedict, especially hollandaise sauce which is a guilty pleasure that I try to partake of every chance I get.

So far, I haven't received any calls from the office. I assume that everything must be going well. I'm going in today, as always, just to make sure that Sunday's edition is up to par with my standards. My few hours away will also give my sub some time to adjust to his new status and give him some downtime before tonight.

As I approach the dining table, I see the tray sitting at the head of the table facing the window, which is perfect. _I knew he was smart._ I smirk, have a seat, lift the silver topper and the marvelous smell makes my mouth water. I am amazed at the feast that sits before me. This is turning out to be a better Saturday than planned, a new sub, a great breakfast and a great run. I couldn't ask for more. I grab my knife and fork and cut into the first muffin topped construction and ease into the chair.

This quite possibly is the best hollandaise sauce I've had in a while. I wonder where he learned to cook. _The brains, brawn and a simmering hand_. If he weren't my sub, I would consider myself in love.

My thoughts roam to a fantasy of his stiff member covered in hollandaise sauce ready for me to suck and lick every bit of it off. I'm instantly wet and now the day is perfect. EC has pleased me, and since this is a reciprocal arrangement, I'm going to make good on my promise to myself and cause the cherry bomb that is his dick to blow up.

After drinking some of the orange juice, I place my tea bag in the cup, pour water over it and head upstairs to my bedroom with teacup in hand. I have no doubt that after I make EC come tonight, he'll definitely want more but I need him to control his erections. I think I know just how to do that.

In my spare time, I research new 'items' that I can add to my wall of tricks and treats. I recently came across an amazing contraption that I want to try. My nipples harden at the thought of him in the device I have in mind and a devilish smile comes across my face as I plot my new sub's dick-controlling plan.

_**Alright you horny hoors, that's it for this week. Hmmm seems like EC is rough and ready for round 2 don't you think? Don't worry, you'll get more smackin' and sweatin' next time. As always please leave your comments and reviews to make the Tigress a happy kitty. Until next time….**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Greetings pets. The Tigress thanks you for all your wonderful reviews and comments**__. __**I am glad that you all are enjoying my sordid tale thus far. I love the questions you all have had in regards to the story, and all shall be revealed in due time. Be patient and hold on, I promise it will be worth the wait. **_

_**As always, thank you to my beautiful beta Lulu, I love you and adore your uncanny ability to make my words flow like the breeze. You are my rock and I wouldn't be able to post without you. Thank you to my backup betas Jenny and Nekol, you two rock. **_

_**Disclaimer: **__** I do not own the splendiferous world called Twilight, the Great and Powerful Oz Stephenie Meyer does. I just get to hold the key to the Emerald City every time I try to make my way home.**_

Chapter 5

As I head back to my bedroom, I wonder how she liked her breakfast. I tasted the hollandaise sauce and thought it was one of the best I've ever tasted. I decide to take a quick shower just in case I don't get a chance to take one after she's done eating. I let the hot water run over me clearing my mind of my fears and replacing them with thoughts of tonight. The anticipation is killing me. I want more. Is that fucked up or what? I actually want her to continue to punish me, not just for pain but because I enjoy it. I can feel the thin line that pleasure and pain tether across and I want more of it. Just when I thought I had everything figured out in my life, the devil herself walks in and I offer her my soul willingly, as if I'm not already damned.

_Since I'm going to hell…_ I laugh to myself as I dry off. I go to the closet and slip on some distressed jeans so provided in my closet and a V-neck grey t-shirt from the dresser. I sit on the bed, pull my laptop out of my bag and power it up. I decide to check my email and decide that if anyone is wondering on Monday why they couldn't get in touch with me I'll tell them "personal reasons".

Though I resolved to devote my entire weekends to the sessions, my curiosity gets the better of me and I want to see Mr. Jenks' progress with my latest acquisition. I get a simple email that states everything is a go. Yes! I recently found out that the Seattle Sun was up for sale. Fate couldn't have smiled down on me harder if I had tickled her feet myself. I've wanted to expand into media for a while and the opportunity had presented itself in the form of Randolph Hale.

Hale, the billionaire media mogul has gotten too old to run most of his businesses and has decided to retire. His only daughter, Rosalie Hale has taken over his Italian Fashion Magazine LaBella, of which she was the Editor in Chief. Since fashion is Rosalie's life as expressed through her international clothing designer status, it was only natural for her to take LaBella over which left the Seattle Sun up for grabs. I had been struggling for the past three years on what to do to make myself apart of Isabella's world again and it would seem that now she would be a part of mine. It's been a long 6 years and I wonder if she's changed at all. I think about the feel of her skin beneath mine as we made love for the first time and heat engulfs my body. The way it felt to be inside her, guiding her hips, with our bodies intertwined makes my heart explode. I shut the laptop as my heart leaps with excitement. _Fuck, I haven't touched her or heard her voice for 6 years and she still overwhelms me._

On Tuesday, we will finish all the legal paperwork, and the Seattle Sun will be mine; ours once Bella takes her place by my side. I wonder how it will feel when we see each other for the first time in years; to hold her in my arms, feel the fullness of her red lips and warm breath.

"EC!" The shouting voice of the Tigress finally makes it through my fantasies and I drop my laptop on the floor as I leap off the bed.

"EC you better answer me or I will cane you so hard you won't be able to sit for a week. Answer me now!"

"Y-yes, Miss. My apologies, Miss.", I stammer. I'm in some holy shit now. I saw what she could do with a paddle; I hope to never know what she can do with a cane.

"What took you so long to answer me? I've been speaking to you for almost a minute without so much as a reply from you." She is angry. I can hear it in her voice, she is not pleased. Not as pissed off as I would think, but she isn't happy at all. I take her last statement as a rhetorical one and don't answer.

"The next time I call you, you better answer me immediately. I thought we got through that lesson last night. If you need another lesson, I will give you one, and that one won't be as mild as last night's. Now, I have some errands to run. While I'm gone, I expect you to polish and clean the Lair. All the items you need to perform the task are located in the hallway closet next to your bedroom. I want every item cleaned and polished by the time I get back. You are to prepare a breakfast for yourself that is from the menu provided in your kitchen as well as prepare a late lunch for us that should be ready by the time I return. Do you have any questions? Answer me."

I wanted to know what time she would get back, but I didn't know how to ask. I wanted to make sure that I had enough time to thoroughly clean the Lair and finish our lunch.

"Miss, what time should I expect your gracious return?" That should warm her up, always give a woman an unexpected compliment, it diverts their attention.

"Don't get fucking cute with me," she says nonchalantly. _Good job Cullen, now you're insulting her intelligence._ "I'll be back around two o'clock. I may be earlier but no later than, so make sure you have your shit together either way. Understood?"

"Yes Tigress, thank you." And with that, silence rang throughout the room. I picked up the discarded laptop, shut it down and placed it back in my bag. I headed to the hallway closet and made my way to the Lair to start my Cinderella duties before the return of my evil stepmother.

BPOV

What in the fuck was he doing anyway? Never mind that. Seeing as though he made me such a marvelous and delicious breakfast I'll overlook this transgression. Since I want so much to bite his head off, excuse the pun, I'll hold off and save that for tonight. Since Saturday is an informal day to be at the office, I decide on a nice pair of dark dressy jeans, a pair of black wedges and a ruffled black silk halter top. I leave my hair hanging and rake my fingers through the reddish waves to cascade them around my shoulders. I put on a little mascara and tinted lip gloss. I've never been big on makeup and with my superhero costume; I don't have to wear any seeing as though I'm in disguise most of the time. I grab my matching denim blazer, throw my blackberry in my Prada bag and head down the stairs. I exit out the kitchen, punch the keypad to secure the house get in my car and pull off. I make it to the office around 10:30, after making a stop at Tie Me Up. It's way on the other side of town but well worth the trip. I picked up my present for E.C. Well, I see it as a present and I am going to love to see the look on his face once he opens the box. Of course, he won't get it until tomorrow because that is when he's really going to need it. It's a bittersweet torture because after I cause him to release tonight, he's going to be prevented from doing it in the sensual experience I'm going to lay before him.

I reach my office and call down to production to alert them of my presence, that way if anyone is fucking around and not working, then they are well aware I'm in the building. I log onto my email account and check for any messages from Randolph, whom I have always thought of as a mentor. At first he was like a second father, when I established a relationship with his daughter and one of my best friends Rosalie. Though, Rosalie and I were from two different worlds, we just clicked. She understood my motivation for wanting to be great because she wanted to do the same. She respected me even more because I came from humble beginnings and made a way for myself through hard work and determination. Although Rosalie could have any and everything she wanted, she proved to her father that she was worthy of being editor in chief of LaBella.

It's been a week or so since I last talked to Rosalie and I know that things have been busy. It's Italian Fashion Week and her magazine as always dedicated the entire month's issue to the latest and greatest fashions that will be gracing the runway this season. On top of that, her fashion designs will be gracing the catwalk at Fashion Week. I don't know how she juggles them both, but Rose is a powerhouse and she loves challenges. Rose is a perfectionist and she settles for nothing less than the best as she was taught.

I decide to email her just to check on her and I realize she has beaten me to the punch. There in the inbox is a message from Rose telling me how Fashion Week is going off without a hitch and how she'll be back in the States this week to tie up some lose ends for her father.

Lose ends? What is going on? I instantly feel a tightening in the pit of my stomach. I continue reading and she tells me she's looking forward to getting together and catching up on each other's lives from the past couple of months. She congratulates me on becoming Editor in Chief of the paper and insists that we celebrate when she gets here. I love Rose. She is so demanding but she means well. She's always encouraged me to be the very best and was always there when I needed her, especially when I still struggled with my breakup with Edward. Despite her and I not knowing each other at the time of the breakup, she saw the downward spiral I was headed in because of it and she helped me to cope and move on. For that I will always be grateful.

Just as I feel myself warming over with the thoughts of seeing my best friend, I see an email from her father. He states that he had decided a month ago to sell the paper but didn't want to say anything until the deal had been finalized. _What the fuck?_ I feel my pulse quicken and I shut my eyes to calm the overbearing beat of my heart. Once I feel my pulse calm down, I continue reading. He assures me that my job will remain; in fact, the new owner will be here on Tuesday to finalize the contracts and meet me himself. Randolph goes on to say that the new owner has been following my work and is pleased with my performance and can see no one else but myself running this paper. How odd. I struggle with the mixed emotions I'm getting with the news given through this email. Why didn't Randolph call me and alert me to this? How could he just spring something like this on me?_ I should gag and cane him until his eyes run dry from unshed tears!_ I am glad that the new owner finds me worthy enough to stay as Editor but I'm worried that he will want to take over and dictate how I should run the paper. Being the control junkie I am, I can't help but get a little pissed knowing that my territory will be encroached upon. I walk over to the mini bar, take out my bottle of Armagnac Brandy and pour myself some in a glass. I strip off my jacket and settle into my all white leather chaise lounge in the corner of my office to sit and think. As I roll the amber liquid around in my mouth, I inhale and swallow. The warmth from the brandy is a comfort as I try to calm my nerves that are reeling from Randolph's email. As the liquor takes affect I lean my head back and steady my breathing.

_Calm down Bells. Everything is going to be okay. You have nothing to worry about as Randolph said. Look at it this way, if it's someone younger than Randolph, they may be open to a more modern expansion of the paper. This can be a rewarding thing, stop thinking so negatively. Obviously, you are doing something right if the new guy wants to keep you and has been tracking your performance. Don't get worked up over anything. You've got this. You are in control. _ My inner voice is so damned collected, it's scary.

I ease out of the chaise and set my glass back on the bar. I head to my desk and run over the numbers for the past quarter. It would seem that the new fashion section that we include on Fridays has brought about thousands of new subscriptions from younger readers. I realize that I am in control and my assertiveness and positivist attitude are doing great things for me as well as the paper. I lean back in the chair and for the next two hours go over the layout for Sunday's edition before I okay it for print.

_**Well, how do you like that? Edward is a kinky bastard that enjoys being paddled by an assertive woman. Bella has been slipped a Mickey and informed at the last minute of a possible career altering decision. I thought I had problems. **_

_**As always, thanks for reading! Please leave your reviews/comments!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks to all of you who are along for this kinky journey. I adore you for expanding your horizons into the world of female domination. Thank you for the comments and reviews and for the recommendations to other fanfic readers. I appreciate your confidence in my writing. **_

_**A big shout out to my head beta Lulu and to my backup ladies Jenny and Nekol. **_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own the porn that is Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I just get to guest direct every now and then.**_

_**I'm thinking of teasing you all a bit at the end of this post with a snippet from Chapter 7, I have to check with the Tigress to make sure she approves.. I guess you'll find out at the end of this post what her decision was…**_

Chapter 6

_Where does she get such wonderful toys?_ I think to myself and laugh. I'm really going overboard with the Batman references but I can't help myself. I have to give some type of humor to this situation. I glance at the clock and its almost 2. I just finished adding the avocado to the Cobb salad that I prepared for lunch. While cleaning the Lair, I wondered how she acquired all of those objects. Is there a bondage catalogue that she uses or does she go to a specialty store and hand-picks the items? I wouldn't be surprised if she designed most of them. It seems a lot of them have a signature touch to them, I'm guessing that she customizes the items that she wants. I don't know how much time she has on her hands to design tools of torture but I am turned on by her attention to detail and her dedication to her 'craft'. I've seen some of those items through random kinky porn videos, but some of that stuff is hard core. She said she wouldn't use a strap-on on me thank God, but that doesn't mean she can't use something else to stick up my ass. I'm all down for pleasure but my ass is a no-fuck-with zone. I'm here to be punished not fucking ruined.

I've already eaten my salad just in case she has something extra for me to do while she eats. I wouldn't want to miss a meal and pass out while she pitchforks my ass tonight. I hear the speaker come on and am worried that she could've been in the house the entire time without me knowing it. It's like this level is soundproof because I can't hear a thing until it's her voice over the speaker.

If I didn't know any better, I would think she is British since all she ever requests for a drink is tea. I wonder if she drinks at all, a glass of wine every now and then never hurt anyone. Maybe she's trying to keep her body clean of toxins or something. Who knows, with all this fucking organic and natural food mumbo jumbo going around, she might be trying to live longer so she can beat the shit out of one of my sons. As I shudder at that errant thought, the speaker comes on.

"I trust you are done with your tasks. You may deliver my lunch to the dining room and leave." She says it as though it's a normal and natural thing for her to have a slave deliver her food on a daily basis. She doesn't tell me to answer, so that means she's trusted that I have finished my duties_. I wonder why she doesn't let me eat with her. Would she be in disguise if we did share a table?_ I know she is my Dom but I could use a little more human interaction. I make my way up the stairs and to the dining room as I muddle over my insistent thoughts.

My own thoughts are driving me nuts. Though I don't mind being on my own, being cooped up all day is starting to get to me and I can't help but look forward to tonight when she and I will be in the same room. Even if that room is the 'outer limits' so to speak. I place the tray on the table and leave_. I wonder where the other tray went. Did she clean up after herself or does she have a maid to do it?_ I try to picture Laurent doing domestic duties and suppress a chuckle.

When I make it back downstairs, I decide to take another shower for good measure because I can smell the citrus scent and sweat on me from my time cleaning the Lair. Before I hopped in the shower, I utilized the folding treadmill in the corner of the bedroom to try and mentally prepare myself for the night ahead. I always feel better after a good workout and plus it does the body good.

Obviously this woman turns me on. She's mysterious and unpredictable. I hope my dick doesn't work against me like it did last night. I don't think I could stand another night of blue balls without some form of release. When I get out of the shower, I pull on another pair of white lounge pants, and a black v-neck t-shirt. I remember her saying there is a library down the hall and I decide to do a little reading to get my mind off of tonight for a while. I reach the library and automatically think I am in an IKEA Catalogue. There are floor to ceiling white book shelves covering all the walls except for one, where a white leather recliner and ottoman are placed, along with a mini fridge and side lamp.

It is amazing how many books she has and I wonder if this is the only library in the house or if this room only contains half of her collection. She has everything from Bronte to Kava, but mostly classics. I see anthologies of Poe, Shakespeare, and Austen, and suddenly realize that she is a lady in waiting. Never have I seen such a vast collection of classic novels in my life. Who needs a public library when you have this sort of collection at your disposal? I wonder how many years it took her to collect all of these books.

My eyes wander and I find a seemingly old copy of Wuthering Heights and I think back to an array of chocolate and red brown hair sprawled out on a blanket in the sun. Her copy so worn that it automatically keeps your place when you lay it down. I never fully understood Heathcliff until I became him. I grab the book, sit in the chair and begin reading in the hopes that my mind will travel back to that sunlit day as the love of my life read to me in the middle of an open field surrounded with blue flowers.

BPOV

This salad is delicious. I love a man who can fend for himself and he seems resourceful. I see that the table is shining immaculately from Jane's weekly cleaning. I have her come in every Saturday while I head to the office so that I don't have to worry about unnecessary cleaning. I am not a neat freak. In fact, I can be very untidy at times. However, I am barely home to fully utilize my house, as a result, there isn't much for her to clean while I'm gone. I always have her prepare a meal that I can eat throughout the weekend without worry of having to cook for myself. I love to cook don't get me wrong, but I love to cook for others. It's just me and I see no point in fixing a meal only I can enjoy. Though there is a sub in the house, cooking for him would be too personal. I love to cook for those whom I love such as family and friends, not men who I subject to ass floggings.

I finish my salad and take the tray to the kitchen and I discard the remainder, placing the plate and glass in the dishwasher then head upstairs. Jane left a note saying that the braised lamb shanks were done and all I had to do was place the oven on warm. This will give me time to catch a quick nap before dinner. Tonight should be really interesting. _How appropriate for a tiger to eat lamb this evening._ I giggle and curl up on the bed and slowly drift off into a sound sleep.

I am awakened by my ringing telephone, I get up and grab it from my bag and look at the ID. It's my mom. I press talk and hear her erratic voice. "Hi mom." I say with as much enthusiasm I can muster. I wonder what new idea she has in her head now.

"Bella, honey, how are you? Why haven't you called? It seems as though you have been avoiding talking to me." Of course she would think that, just because she twiddles her thumbs all day throwing paint on a canvas, she assumes everyone else's life is just as carefree. My mother has always been a settler, but she's convinced herself that she's an individual because she comes and goes as she pleases. She calls it free thinking, I call it flighty. She never understood my goals, even though she supported them. She thinks that I am ashamed of my average upbringing but I actually attribute my success to not wanting to live from paycheck to paycheck or gig to gig like she subjected me to in my youth.

"No mom, of course I wouldn't avoid your calls." I lie. "I've been so busy with the paper. I am responsible for everything that comes out. Being the editor is a 24/7 job. I'm sorry I haven't found the time to call but I know you and Phil are ok. Speaking of Phil, how is he liking the baseball coaching gig?"

"Oh he just loves it! After his stint in the league, this is just the job to keep his head in the game as well as help others make their way in." She's always so proud of everything he does, but treats my accomplishments with indifference.

"That's good to hear. How's the artwork coming? Any new inspirations?" I always feel like the Spanish Inquisition when I'm on the phone with her. She never asks me how my job is going, which is super important, but always wants me to inquire about her gigs. My mom hasn't had a real job in years. She floats from one creative outlet to the next, but somehow they always work for her, so who am I to complain?

"The artwork is coming along fine honey. I had a real breakthrough the other night with watercolors, I'm really proud of myself."

"That's great mom." Really I've always felt like Renee was the child and I am the parent. I always have to give her a pat on the back for her elementary achievements. Sometimes I envy that she can be so happy in the simple things. Well, they do say ignorance is bliss.

"Have you talked to your dad recently? How is he doing?" She asks.

"I talked to Charlie last week, everything is good. Same old, same old. Still glued to that plasma I bought him last Christmas. I almost wonder if I shouldn't have enabled him to become a couch potato while off duty."

"Well honey, you know your dad. I didn't want anything. Just wanted to call and check on you, make sure that Seattle was treating you well. I look forward to seeing you for Christmas this year. You can use the Vitamin D Bella, the last picture of your promotion party you looked pale as a sheet. Why don't you go tanning or something, get a little color to you." _Yeah so I can look like an Oompa-Loompa. I wish to hell I would._

"Ok mom, tell Phil I said hello. I love you and I promise to call more."

"Ok, I will, love you honey. Bye-bye." And with that, my torture for the week was over.

I glance at the clock and I see that I have slept close to four hours. I go downstairs to check the oven, which I left on warm, and I place the lamb shanks on the middle rack. Everything looks and smells delicious. I've had Jane's lamb shanks with white bean puree and it is to die for. There's no need for dessert because I'll be having some of E.C tonight, and I know it is going to be sweet. I head back upstairs to shower and get ready for dinner. I hope that E.C has gotten his sleep because the claws are coming out tonight. I'm going to give him a sensory experience that will show him who is the boss of him. I've asked Jane to come back around eight tonight so that she may serve us our meal. I climb into the shower and lather up with my favorite lavender cream oil body wash. I can tell he likes my smell because he couldn't get enough of it last night. What a fun night this will be. I climb out of the shower, hit the speaker and alert E.C that we will be having dinner in the dining room together at eight. I give him instructions on his attire and sit at my vanity and begin the process of editor in chief to head bitch in charge.

_**So, let me know what you think! Edward sure has become quite the talker...or maybe it's all just in his head. Internal monologue can be a bitch sometimes. So, I spoke to the Tigress and she agrees on a tease, but a small one to either keep you wanting more or piss you off. As always, please leave your reviews or comments and recommend WOT to a friend! Love you all! See you in two weeks!**_

_**Chapter 7 Teaser**_

_Its 7:59 and I head up the stairs. I can feel my heart pumping overtime, and I take a deep breath before entering the room. I find the room dimly lit with long stemmed candles. I immediately think that there goes any chance of seeing what she looks like in natural lighting. I am greeted by what seems to be our server for this evening. Thank God because I am not great at food presentation especially with what I smell coming from the kitchen. Could that be lamb? Jane bids me to take a seat and tells me that the tigress will be with me shortly. I hear her feet moving towards me and a sexy voice says "Look at me." As I look up from my hands, I am amazed at what I see. _

_In walks the Tigress with the exact same suit as mine except it is tailored to fit her frame. She has on the exact same mask and her hair is wet and slicked back into a bun. What the fuck! Is this some kind of joke? I mean the suit shows the silhouette of her body, which is nice, but I was expecting to see a little leg. I look at her blazer and realize she's not wearing a tie, and then I realize she isn't wearing a shirt. I see a flash of her creamy skin and my dick twitches. She unbuttons one button of the blazer to have a seat. My eyes look down and I see her shoes. Fuck me. She has on some peep toe soft python and lace Christian Louboutin heels. I know the designer because of the red bottom. I have died and gone to fucking heaven. She slides into the chair, and licks her lips as she eyes me seductively. What the fuck is she doing to me? I am done for. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you all for your great reviews, comments and questions. I appreciate them all and am humbled that you find my story interesting and entertaining. From the looks of it, you liked being teased two weeks ago with an excerpt from this chapter, which make you all kinksters in the making in my book. **_

_**Thank you as always to my beta Lulu and her sidekicks Jenny and Nekol. Thank you to RobstenCuteness for my wonderful you haven't seen it, zip over to my profile page and check it out. I also have it as my background on my twitter page. **_

_**Disclaimer: **__** I do not own the intense romance that is Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, I'm just a kinkster with a soft spot for vanilla lovin'.**_

Chapter 7

EPOV

I think I am going to come early from all this excitement. The Tigress just informed me that we would be dining together in the dining room tonight for 8. I get to be in the room with her sooner than I thought. I go to the closet as instructed and there is a black Armani suit with black button down collar shirt, charcoal grey slim tie and matching pants all in my size. _How in the hell?_ Oh yeah, I forgot that was one of my fill-ins on the application; she needed my measurements.

A great pair of Italian leather formal shoes sat in a box at the bottom of the closet with socks. In the left hand drawer I see a mask that covers my eyes, forms to my nose and forms close around my mouth. She instructed me to wear my hair wet, slicked to the back.

I am hoping to get a true glimpse of the woman behind the mask. Hopefully the lighting will be different and I can see her eyes or maybe her real hair. I get dressed with only 10 minutes to spare. As I sit on the edge of the bed, my right leg bounces up and down with anticipation. I can't wait to watch her eat. There is something about watching a sexy woman eat that is erotic. I hope she has on some fuck me pumps because I love to see a woman in a great pair of heels. The way she said 'lick her boots' the other night, sent me into a frenzy.

Its 7:59 and I head up the stairs. I can feel my heart pumping overtime and I take a deep breath before entering the room. I find the room dimly lit with long stemmed candles. I immediately think that there goes any chance of seeing what she looks like in natural lighting. I am greeted by what seems to be our server for this evening otherwise known as Jane. Thank God because I am not great at food presentation especially with what I smell coming from the kitchen. Could that be lamb? Jane bids me to take a seat and tells me that the Tigress will be with me shortly.

I hear her feet moving towards me and a sexy voice says, "Look at me." As I look up from my hands, I am amazed at what I see.

In walks the Tigress with the exact same suit as mine except it is tailored to fit her frame. She has on the exact same mask and her hair is wet and slicked back into a bun. _What the fuck! Is this some kind of joke?_ I mean the suit shows the silhouette of her body, which is nice, but I was expecting to see a little leg. I look at her blazer and realize she's not wearing a tie, and then I realize she isn't wearing a shirt. I see a flash of her creamy skin and my dick twitches. She unbuttons one button of the blazer to have a seat. My eyes look down and I see her shoes. _Fuck me._ She has on some peep-toe soft python and lace Christian Louboutin heels. I know the designer because of the red bottom. I have died and gone to fucking heaven. She slides into the chair, and licks her lips as she eyes me seductively. What the fuck is she doing to me? I am done for. If this woman asks me to lie down and let her walk on me with those shoes, I would. My breath hitches as she speaks.

"Good evening E.C, you are looking quite delectable this evening. I trust that the suit is to your liking?"

I didn't know whether she was talking about my suit or hers. If she was talking about hers, then my growing erection sure could speak for me better than my mouth.

"Yes Miss, thank you."

She turns towards me and I see a flash of areola and I can feel my dick get wet. She smiles a heartbreaking smile.

"I asked you to have dinner with me tonight in the dining room so that you may feel comfortable to speak freely with me and less under a gag order." She laughs lightly at the irony of the double meaning.

Her laugh is sensuous and I can't take my eyes off her mouth. "You may speak and feel comfortable to express any concerns. You may ask me questions, but the rules of addressing me are still in order. You may not look me in the eye as usual unless I tell you to. You are to ask no personal questions. This is not an arrangement for us to get to know each other in a personal way. Keep the questions simple and direct. At this table, will be the only time you'll have to ask questions during any of our weekend sessions." She glides her hand down the left side of her blazer across her breast and towards her thighs. I gulp and she smirks with a husky laugh.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes Miss." I answer in almost a whisper to disguise the fact that I am 7 levels of hard right now.

"Good. Jane has prepared a delicious meal for us tonight. I hope you're hungry."

_Yeah I'm hungry just not for food_. _There's something else I want to nibble on and it starts with p and ends in y._ I answer "Yes Miss, thank you."

She calls to Jane for her to bring out the first course. The starter is lobster salad on endive spears. The taste is mouthwatering, almost smells as good as her. The lavender scent of her body sends my senses into a swan dive. I am nervous and want to ask her a question but I'm not sure how to start. Luckily somehow sensing my nervousness, she begins the conversation for me.

"I must say that the eggs Benedict you prepared for me this morning was absolutely sinful. Where did you learn to create a hollandaise sauce so decadent?" How was I going to concentrate when she used words like 'sinful' and 'decadent'? I swallow and clear my throat to force my voice to come out.

"I taught myself. I've always liked eggs Benedict, so I wanted to be able to create it for myself instead of having to get it served to me." I'm glad that she liked her breakfast. It seems to be easy to please her, as long as you do what she says. She and I are alike in that aspect. I realize it's something that I need to overcome, trying to control others for my own benefit.

She dips into her lobster salad again and as she puts the fork to her mouth, she moans and licks the fork like it's the best meal she's ever had. The sound of her moaning and her tongue flicking out like that sends heat up my thighs.

I decide to divert the attention off myself to keep my total erection at bay.

"How did you enjoy your day Miss?"

"It was good, thank you. I got a lot of things done. All in all, very productive." She was being vague. I get that. Telling me that everything went according to plan without telling me the plan or what the 'everything' entailed.

"How long have you been a sub E.C?" Damn, let's get straight to the point shall we.

"Not long Miss, you are my first dom." Was she testing me, I'm sure this information was in the paperwork I had to fill out.

"I figured as much, you are unsure in many ways on what to do but you learn quickly. You've had some minor first-timer mistakes, which is expected."

As we finish our lobster salad, Jane comes out with our entrees. I was right, braised lamb with a white bean puree. Jane pours a glass of red wine for each of us as we cut into our entrée. The lamb was simply divine. The meat was so tender and flavorful; I would have sworn I was at a 5 star restaurant. The wine was absolutely superb. I wondered what the vintage and label was. I definitely needed a bottle in my cellar.

"How do you like the lamb?"

"It is very good Miss thank you. Thank you for having me for dinner."

"Oh you are very welcome E.C, I'll thank you later for letting me have you for dessert."

My eyes grew wide as I stared down at the lamb. I willed my dick into compliance.

_Settle down, settle down. Don't come, don't come, do not come._ It took everything in me to swallow the lamb I was chewing and start on another. As I cut into my lamb, she reached over, tipped my chin up and said, "look at me" in a come-fuck-me voice. I looked up, and oh God why did I do that, because I unraveled at the seams. She leaned across, and licked the right corner of my mouth where some of the braised sauce lingered.

"Mmm, sweet." she said and picked up her fork and knife to continue eating. All I could do was stare. I could feel my erection straining against my pants. It was crazy for this woman to have this type of affect on me. I barely knew her, but I knew that I wanted to know her in other ways. Ways that didn't involve talking. Just sweating, moaning, thrusting, and sucking.

"Do you have any questions for me E.C, you're being awfully quiet." I snap out of la-la land and open my mouth.

"I was wondering, how is it you became to be a Dom?"

"Good question. Well, I like control and I like to control those who give me free power to do so. I'm not a megalomaniac, it's not about being powerful. It's about playing puppet master every now and then, and being the one who controls the strings."

This woman was a fucking sex goddess. I can't even imagine the pleasure she could give a man in bed. My mind just can't wrap around it. I know the things I would do to her but I had no idea what things I would let her do to me and right now, I was so ready to find out.

"I trust you slept well last night. I hope your suite is to your liking."

"Yes Miss, thank you. I slept well. The set up is very nice. I appreciate everything you have here for me Miss."

"Good, I'm glad to hear. " She puts her fork down and turns to me. She takes her right hand and places it on my knee. I feel the sensation ripple to my dick and I swallow. I feel the sheen of sweat starting to build up on my forehead.

"You know E.C, you pleased me today with breakfast, lunch and your duties." She rubs my knee and slowly moves toward the inner part of my thigh.

"Since you have pleased me so well today…I think it only right that I please you." When I look down, she's gently caressing my dick and I can feel my eyes want to roll in the back of my head. She removes her hand and stands up from the table, her blazer open exposing the tender flesh between her breasts.

"Meet me in the Lair in 20 minutes. I want you dressed how you were last night, kneeling on the padded mat in the middle of the floor." With that, she walks out of the room and leaves me breathless and panting for what awaits.

_**My my my..looks like Edward is enjoying becoming a kinky bitch's plaything. Ahh the Lair where legends are born and dreams are made..on to Chapter 8.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks again to my beta beauties Lulu, Jenny and Nekol. Thanks to RobstenCuteness for my kick ass banner and thanks to you the readers for your awesome reviews, comments and questions. Here we go…**_

_**Music: Claude Debussy "Prelude to the Afternoon of a Faun"**_

Chapter 8

BPOV

I slide on my crotch less fishnet stockings with matching tiger-print bustier. I decided to put my kinky boots back on since I saw he liked them so much. Tonight he's going to get a peek at the treasure without being able to dive into it. I love sexual foreplay especially without the payoff.

The first year I was a sub I learned to control my need to please others. I subbed so I could fully understand what it felt like to have absolutely no control so that I could never put myself in that type of position again. I also did it to rid my system of the helpless feeling I'd been carrying around so that I would never willingly force myself into feeling helpless again. Needless to say, it was quite an eye opening experience. I did things that I never thought I would want to do and I loved every minute of it.

I rewet my hair and slick the stray ends back into a tight knot to the back of my head. I place my mask from dinner back on and head down the stairs. I am anticipating setting his ticker off so that I can learn his body as well as teach him about his own limitations so that later on he can learn to gain control of them. I sometimes think of myself as a professor of sexual arts and it works to my advantage since I have become very fond of the lifestyle. As I make it into the Lair, E.C awaits and I hear an intake of his breath as I step into the room. He has no idea what he's in for tonight but I have the feeling that he's going to fully cross the threshold into sexual submission.

EPOV

When she steps into the room, I felt the wind knock out of me when I saw those boots. I can imagine fucking her with just those boots on and the thought gets me high. She walks over to the keypad and suddenly a compartment pops open from the side of the bed. She reaches in and pulls out some type of underwear. I can't tell what they are but they are unlike any underwear I've ever seen. She pulls out a leather collar with a leash and my eyes bug out.

If Emmett saw me, I would never be able to live this down. Good thing no one knows I'm here and no one will ever find out. She walks over to her wall of toys and grabs an all-black riding crop. She whips it through the air and a devilish smile crosses her face. She walks slowly towards me sliding the crop between her breasts and slaps it across her thigh. I would love if that crop was replaced with my dick. She stops in front of me and tells me, "Open your mouth."

I do as I'm told and she slides the riding crop between my teeth as I bite down. She takes the collar and attaches it to my neck. The fit is snug but not uncomfortable. She places her finger in between the collar and my skin to assess the fit and once satisfied, she takes the crop out of my mouth and places it under her arm. She bends over and the scent of lavender strikes me again as she begins tonight's session.

She moves close to my ear and I can feel her warm breath graze my skin as she speaks.

"Tonight I'm going to show you how the line between pleasure and pain can be enjoyable."

She begins to suck on my earlobe and glides her tongue toward my cheek and licks the side of my face. I want this woman. I want her in a way that I can't even explain. It's so animalistic, so natural. If her voice is a testament to what she could do to my body, consider me sold. She picks up the leash and bids me to get up. I follow her to the other side of the room where she stops me in front of what seems to be a bar with cuffs hanging from them. She takes both of my arms and secures the cuffs around my wrists. She lets her hands trail down my arms, across my chest and heads south. I can feel my temperature rising and her hands get closer to the V that forms at my hips.

_Oh God, I hope she touches it. Please, please touch me._

She slides her hands down the band of underwear gliding her nails across my skin as she pulls them down. My erection springs free and she licks her lips when she looks up. Her mouth will be my undoing. If her lips would just wrap around my tip I know that I would come instantly. She reaches down and replaces my black boxer briefs with the weird underwear that I saw her pull from the bed compartment. They fit snug against my body and they are crotch less. Suddenly, a small remote is in her hand and she presses a button and I feel the mechanism within the underwear massage my balls.

What is she doing to me? Does she want me to die right here?

"Do you like that? It's my newest toy and I thought you would be the perfect sub to try it on." She walks around me and slaps me on the ass, sending a jolt through my body. I'm trying to concentrate but the ball buster is driving me insane. She walks behind me, and secures my mask with a blindfold. I realize she doesn't want me to see what she's going to do to me.

She confirms my assumption as the sound of Debussy floods the room. Debussy was one of the first pieces I learned to play and I have loved it ever since. The music causes you to transcend and you can't help but to be overtaken by its power.

"When dealing in sexual foreplay, arousal is heightened when one of your senses is taken away and in turn other elements are added to increase your sensory connections. I've blindfolded you therefore the elimination of your sight heightens your anticipation for what is to come. The adrenaline that is released due to your belief of what you can handle and what you will be willing to handle goes up a notch. I can tell by your breathing that you are excited as well as nervous because I have all the control."

She was right, I was excited. My excitement was growing stronger as I thought about all the naughty things I wanted her to do to me. I was also nervous by what that would mean if I actually liked it.

"By the time I'm through with you, your body will be begging for a release, but only I will dictate if you can have one or not. If you come before I tell you to, I'll be very upset with you EC. This is not for my benefit but for yours. If you are going to continue to be my sub, you have to learn to control your releases. Now let's begin shall we?"

_Fuck, I thought we already had begun when she put the Ball-O-Matic 2000 on my ass. _

"Yes Miss", I strain to talk as the effects of the massage are sending my body into overdrive. I feel the massage increase in speed. Her nails graze across my ass as she cups my left cheek and slides the riding crop between my slit. Next thing I feel is the riding crop as it smacks my left cheek and I jump from the sting. A warm sensation from where the crop landed spreads across my cheek and I can't focus because of the pleasure between my legs.

"Do you like that? Do you want me to hit you again EC? Answer me."

I answer huskily "Yes Tigress."

She bites down onto my shoulder and whispers into my ear, "Yes Tigress…what?"

I realize she wants me to ask her to finish working me over with the riding crop. I love the sensation it gives to my skin and I want some more. The mix of pleasure and pain is astounding.

"Yes Tigress, please hit me again." I feel the crop smack my right cheek and her nails slide down and cast a spell that is impossible to deny. As my body jerks, I pull against the restraints and groan.

"Mmm, that's what I like to hear. Can you feel it, the surge of pain being overtaken by the pleasure?"

She's like a mad genius and I'm her willing subject. She lowers the massage and I feel her smack me across my erection with the crop.

"Ahhhh," another wave of pleasured pain hits me and I have to focus to keep from coming undone. I feel her tongue slide up the middle of my chest, starting at my hips until she makes her way to my nipples. She moves her tongue around the left one, and I feel a slight pinch of pressure.

_What the fuck? Did she just clamp me?_ She sucks on my right nipple and I feel the pinch of pressure again. Who would've thought that nipple clamps could feel so good?

I delight in the pressure from the pleasure and pain. I feel her hands glide down to my dick and feel her slide something on. I immediately realize that it's a cock ring. She strokes my dick slowly and I can feel her breath hot on the tip. She's trying to test my ability to hold off from climaxing. I refocus my thoughts but she isn't making it easy while she blows lightly on the opening of my tip.

"Hmmm you're doing surprisingly well. Some of my other subs couldn't make it through the cock ring placement. Let's up the ante a bit. I do love an unexpected twist and turn every now and then." She kisses the inside of my thigh and I feel the massage increase. She grabs onto my erection tighter and begins to stroke faster.

_Sweet fuck! Don't come Cullen. Hold on hold on._ My breath hitches and I suppress the need to come. She stops stroking and my breathing steadies as I listen to the violins soar in the room. I hear my heartbeat as it tries to slow down and I am thankful for wishful thinking. I feel her untie me and I inhale her intoxicating smell of lavender. She keeps me blindfolded and yanks on my collar with the leash to pull me behind her.

She places her hands on my chest to stop me and I realize the nipple clamps are still there. I just notice that I am working on pure adrenaline because now my legs feel like they could give out at any moment. She grabs me by the hand and I feel the bed on the back of my legs.

"Lay down, spread your legs and your arms out into an x." I do as I'm told, and I hear the shackles as she cuffs each of my hands and legs to the bed. Again, she checks for tightness and removes the collar from around my neck. I hear the leather and chains hit the floor as she throws them and then all is silent. I try to listen harder to see what she's going to do, but I can't tell.

I feel the mattress sink from her weight and realize she is climbing onto the bed with me. My pulse quickens at the thought of her being on top riding me hard. After all this, what else could she be planning for me? My question is answered to soon as I feel her tongue glide across my bottom lip.

"Your lips taste sickly sweet like cotton candy. I want to bite them." And she proceeds to do just that, she sucks on my bottom lip and gently bites into it. I stick my tongue out just so I can get a taste of her and she smacks me lightly in the face.

"No, no you naughty boy," she breathes against my open mouth. "I didn't say you could taste me yet." Her voice is kryptonite and I am crumbling beneath her.

I feel her skin against mine as she slides her thighs across my hips to straddle me. Oh my god, I would give anything to feel the heat between her legs. As if she can hear me, she sits down on my pelvic bone just above my erection and I can feel the wet warmth between her legs. To have her pussy so close and not be able to feel the inside is complete torture. This is my true punishment.

I feel her turn over and her ass grazes my erection. She slides her hands down my thighs and I struggle to compose myself. Her body is warm and familiar but I don't know why. To be honest, I don't give a shit. I just want to fuck her… hard. I feel her back arch and a sensual moan comes from her chest. The sound vibrates across my body. She rolls back over and slides her wet slit right above the head of my dick.

_Push down, please push down._

"Ahh, so close yet so far E.C. I know by now you are begging me to slide down on your cock, but I won't. I'm going to dry fuck you now. You are not going to come until I tell you to do so. If you come before I say, then your punishment will follow. Do you understand? Answer me."

I can barely get the words out but I reply with a gulp, "Yes tigress, please."

"I knew you would beg me to release you and I'll oblige you. You want to fuck me don't you E.C.?"

As she talks to me she begins a slow grind on my dick. I can feel the wetness of her slit and it's driving me insane. It's a slow and hard grind and she twists the nipple clamps as she picks up speed. I can feel a tightening in my stomach and I know it won't be long now. The speed on the massager goes to full blast and I am ripping apart. She slides her tongue across each nipple and breathes heavily across my chest.

I can feel her rise up as she places her hands in between each bicep and she moves her hips in a rhythmical movement.

"I can tell you're almost there. Let's count down. You count with me. We'll start at 10 and you'll come once we reach 1. Start counting now."

It takes me 2 seconds as she snatches me out of my feelings of ecstasy.

"10" she picks up speed and grinds hard on my throbbing erection.

"9" I can feel my climax it's so close but I have to hold out. I stay focused.

"8" She climbs off of me and she begins to stroke me slow and hard.

"7" My buildup intensifies and I struggle to hold on. "6."

By 5 I'm dying, I can feel the surge overtake me, and I'm on the brink.

"4" she slides off the cock ring while still stroking faster.

"3" I growl as I'm holding on for dear life. My God, I could go blind from this nut I'm about to bust. I feel the massage end.

"2" she yanks off the nipple clamps and leans down to whisper in my ear the word 'one' and as the number 1 makes it out of my mouth I explode from the mind-blowing orgasm. She bites my lower lip as I tremble and jerk from the eruptions coming from my body.

She breathes "Good boy," against my lips and my voice comes out in a whimper. Never ever in my life have I experienced such an orgasm without being inside of a woman not even from a blowjob. My body feels weightless as all the emotions of pleasure and pain overtake me. My chest is heaving as I try to catch my breath.

My limbs feel like liquid. I think I might just slide off of the bed. I open my eyes, slide off the blindfold, and realize I am alone in the room. My shackles have been loosened .When did she leave, did I black out? I struggle for some concept of what happened and my mind can't focus. As I sit up, I realize that I am in for much more than I bargained for.

I grab a towel that has been left by my side and clean myself off. I stand up with towel in hand and wobble to the door. I think I died for a minute and came back. I make my way down the hall to my bedroom and it feels like I've been fighting in a war. I go into the bathroom and throw the towel in the small hamper. I reach the bed and throw myself on it. I realize I'm still in the massaging underwear but I don't give a fuck. I ask myself two questions.

Do I think I can stop being her sub if things between Bella and I get better? And more importantly, will I actually want to stop?

_**Holy great humping Batman! Fluff without the marshmallow...who knew dry humping could be so good? What is a sub to do once real love might become again attainable? Guess we'll just have to wait and see. As always, leave your comments, reviews and questions by clicking the "Review this Chapter" link below. I'll see you in two weeks!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Please forgive us for the delay. I know we are a week late, but real life happens. Thank you to all of you, the readers for being patient with us. The Tigress appreciates your loyalty and devotion. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and questions. You are much appreciated and I am happy that the story is living up to your expectations. **_

_**As always, thank you to my beta Lulu, she's been working hard and I truly appreciate her. **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. However, the storyline and all the kinky fuckery within it belong to me.**_

_Chapter 9_

**BPOV**

I am quite pleased with myself. The way his body moved when he came, that was all my doing. That type of power over someone else's sensations is an orgasm within itself. Just remembering it gives me shivers. It was almost too hard to leave him as his body convulsed. It looked like someone who suffers from seizures. I wanted to stand and watch but it was best for me to leave. I don't even think he noticed I was gone_._

_I wonder how long it's been since he came so hard. _I raise my index finger to my lips and take a bite as I smile.

I really like this sub. He is so responsive. It's amazing how easy it is to read his body. His body is like an open book, much like my facial expressions, or so I've been told. This always haunted me and I vowed when I finally got over Edward that I would always wear a poker face. I often times replaced my facial expressions with something different. It took me a long time to control my facial expressions and I'm very proud that I succeeded in it.

The sunlight makes its way through my window and I stretch and yawn away last night's slumber. I glance at the clock and its 5:30 in the morning. By the time I do my yoga and make it back inside, it will be 6:30. I slept really well even though I didn't get off. Well, maybe I got off just a bit, but nothing crucial. It wasn't about me last night; it was about E.C getting a lesson in how gratifying it can be when you hold your release until the best possible moment. It's the moment where it seems time stands still and there are so many sensations it feels like they will burst through your fingertips. My Dom taught me well. It is a lesson that I shall never forget and will always use when I can.

As I climb out of bed, I grab a tank and yoga pants out of my dresser and place it on the bed. I head into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. Today after my yoga, I plan on having E.C. feed me breakfast in the bathroom and give me a bath. Hopefully I'll still get a bath after I give him his gift. I hope he likes it because I sure in the hell can't wait to put it on him. Then, I plan on using him to get my own orgasm; he just doesn't know it yet. I throw on my clothes; grab my mat and head to the lawn outside.

**EPOV**

I roll over and glance at the clock indicating its 6:00. I have time to get up and take a shower after last nights events. _What in the fuck was that?_ I feel rejuvenated, it's like I've been awakened from a long slumber. When the Tigress plays, she plays, but it doesn't mean she plays fair. Then again, that's okay with me. I like to deal a dirty hand every now and then, especially if you get last night's kind of results.

I climb out of the bed and turn the hot water on in the shower. It's Sunday and I've survived the weekend. This week is going to be great. I get to reunite with Bella, plus I get to dip my feet in the pool of business again. It's been a while since I've seen the four walls of an office; I took time out to get myself together and I'm ready to get back in. I miss the smell of an office and look forward to it especially with the air smelling of Bella.

As I step in the shower and the hot water rolls over my body, I feel such relief as my muscles relax and I wonder what is left for me to do before I leave the weekend as a sub behind.

When I get out of the shower, the speaker comes on and I immediately get hard thinking about last night and that sexy voice guiding me to pleasure. I'm told to have breakfast ready for 8 and come upstairs, wearing my mask, with hair wet and slicked to the back. _What is it about her and slick backed hair? Maybe it's a fetish. _I shake the thought from my mind and dress quickly to begin my morning tasks.

After the come countdown I would think that anything goes with her. I head into the kitchen and begin with breakfast. This is a simple request for a Sunday morning; A plain bagel with cream cheese and strawberry jam, fresh fruit and tea of course.

I prepare the tray and head upstairs in my usual pair of black boxer briefs. I make it to the bathroom on the second level following her instructions. I am amazed at this bathroom. It's mostly white, except for the black tiles that accompany the white on the floor. In the middle of the bathroom is an all black contemporary freestanding slipper tub. There is a fluffy white rug that sits next to it.

I set the tray down on the table next to the tub and kneel there waiting for her arrival. I didn't realize that she had been watching me all the while from a seat over by the corner, because of my submissive stance. She smiles as I jerk my head in her direction startled from hearing her voice.

"Now, don't tell me I still make you nervous. After last night, I would say that you and I are beyond shyness."

"Yes Miss, my apologies. I didn't see you." _I hope she isn't mad at me for not acknowledging her when I first walked in._ After all, I was told to never look at her unless told to, so if I'm always looking down, how could I possibly have seen her there? She assesses my worried demeanor and puts my mind at ease.

"You're not in trouble E.C. There's no way I could expect you to have seen me when you are obeying orders. I just simply meant that you should be used to me popping in and out on you." She laughs to herself.

"Yes Miss, you just startled me that's all. I apologize again."

"No more apologies E.C., unless you really do something wrong. I trust you slept well. You may answer me." She keeps the tone light between us and for that I am grateful.

"Yes Miss, very well. Thank you."

"Mmm, my pleasure and I do mean _mine_." A smug smirk crosses her mouth and I remember it breathing sexual commands at me from last night.

"Look at me."

As I gaze up, I realize that she is wearing her mask and her hair is still in the slicked back ponytail. From the lighting I get a glimpse and her hair and it looks like a deep burgundy. I wonder what her face really looks like. It's so hard to tell with that Catwoman mask in the way. I let my eyes travel over her body and realize she is in just a satin cream robe and her feet are bare. Her legs are crossed and I can see a hint of her skin peeking out through the slit. On her lap she is holding a midnight-blue velvet box. I wonder what's in it but hope it is not some new pair of massage underwear because I couldn't take it. After last night, I'm good with busting a nut for at least a week.

"I've got a present for you. Actually, it's for both of us. You need help with self control and I am only too willing to help." She smiles whimsically and waves her hands toward my member. "You will only be obligated to wear the gift I have for you while you are here during our sessions. It will be up to me whether or not you wear it all three days or not. The length of time depends on how fast you learn to control yourself."

I am stunned. My eyes rapidly blink as I try to process options of what could be in the box. _What is it? What kind of contraption is she going to have me wear?_ I feel like a lab rat for a mad scientist.

"Yes Miss, thank you." _I am so screwed_.

"Don't be so thankful yet E.C. I'm pretty sure that once you see what it is, you won't be too happy. It doesn't matter whether you like it or not, it's a means to an end."

She stands and looks me dead in the eye in a stern voice, like a mother chastising a child. "If you are to be able to give me what I want, and you will give me what I want, then you will have to learn control while being controlled."

I gulp nervously and wonder if I'm in over my head. I decide to ride it out because following a good leader is a part of growing strength in character. Right? _Fuck I hope so._ She opens the box and I see a metal and leather looking belt with a mold for my member attached to it. _What in the fuck is that thing?_ My testicles instantly shrink at the site of it. I thought the massager was a ball-buster; this thing is a nut cruncher for sure.

She snatches me out of my panicky thoughts.

"This is a male chastity belt. And no, I'm not trying to preserve your virtue. The purpose of this belt is to keep you from touching yourself and growing an instant erection when you are turned on. I don't expect you to not get hard when I do things to you, after all that's why you're here. I realize you are turned on by a woman who beats your ass and works you over with bondage toys. I get it and I like it, that's why I do this, apart from the control high that I get. This is only temporary. I am all for shocking the system and hopefully, once you wear it today and many times after, you'll be able to work on your self-control so you don't have to constantly wear it when we meet. Although, I do so enjoy seeing the full extent of your cock this is something you need to learn in order to serve me well."

She is talking about this mechanism like it's a simple everyday thing like putting on a watch. I don't think she is trying to cause me pain, but I am freaked the fuck out.

_Just put it on, and if you don't want to continue, you can be done. _

I stand and stare at her and figure I better get appreciative really fast before she decides to cane me. She reaches in the box and holds the belt up. She pulls down my underwear and needless to say, this is not one of the times where I am turned on. She slides the belt around me and locks the contraption onto my less than appreciative member. It looks as though my dick is encased in a metal cage that moulds to me with a padlock on top.

She takes a chain and places it around her neck and I realize it's the key to my dick in a box. I feel like I can't even breathe from the constriction. She stands back and eyes it perceptively noting that I am totally uncomfortable.

"How does it feel, be totally honest, even though it won't change my mind of having you wear it, I still want to hear your opinion."

"It is a bit uncomfortable Miss, but as you said it's a means to an end." That sounded like a good answer, I didn't down the idea but I didn't quite say I was okay with it.

"Ok, fair enough. Now your first test with the belt starts now." _Oh shit! What the fuck is the test? _

_Only a few more hours, hang in there, Cullen. _

She walks to the tub, starts the hot water, pours some bath oil in and turns to look at me. She unties her robe and it falls to the floor. _Oh my fucking god._ Her body is amazing. It's soft but I can tell she works out. The contour of her full breasts and hips are what wet dreams are made of. And Hail Mary, she waxes! I can feel my muscles tighten and I suddenly realize that my dick is in a lock box. She asks for my hand to aid her in sliding in the tub, she cuts the water off. The steam rises throughout the room and my heart feels like it stops.

"You are going to bathe me thoroughly and when you get to my pussy, you are going to finger fuck me until I come." She was so fucking blunt. I couldn't believe it. Why in the world is she doing this to me? How can you show someone the tree of life and deny them of the fruit? This is fucking nuts but I'm not going to give up on this challenge. I know I can do it plus, I want to see her body move as I make her come.

I grab one of the soft face towels and begin my task. I figure if I think about something else, then I will divert my thoughts off of what I have to do in a couple of minutes. Maybe if I prolong the washing, I'll be ok. I begin with her back and decide that it's a good way to start. I grab the lavender wash and glide the towel across her back. Her skin is beautiful, more beautiful than I could've imagined. I finish her back and suddenly my thoughts become clear. She was so blunt because she knows I like dirty talk so she's setting the stage for my dick to get hard. If it's a game she wants, I'll give her one.

I drop the towel and decide to wash the rest of her body with my hands. I come around and lean her back against the tub. I take some of the wash in my hands and begin to slide my hands down her shoulders, across her collarbone and make my way towards her arms. I wash her arms gliding my fingertips along her skin. I know how to touch a woman and I plan on showing her since she's given me full permission to play with her body. I take my left hand and cup her breast as I wash it with my right, circling the nipple as I stare into her eyes. I do the same with the other breast and I hear her breath hitch.

_I wonder how long it's been since she's been touched in a sensual way by a man. Is this her first bath or has every sub bathed and fingered her until she comes? _

I glide my hands around her sides and slide them down towards her thighs. I stand up and walk around the tub taking her left leg in my hands and lather it gently and place it back into the tub. I come back around and grab the right leg paying close attention to the thigh and the feet. I walk back to her left side and lather her stomach and head south to her navel. I can feel her stomach tighten and I can tell she's enjoying it. I slide my hands into the water and ease one finger in between her slit. She spreads her legs putting one on each side of the tub to give me more access. I test out the tightness and decide I can add one more finger for now. I continue to stare her in her eyes as I move in a slow and taunting pace. She is good with control; she hasn't flinched or moved her eyes from mine. I think I know how to make her close them. I slide in another finger and use my thumb to circle her clit. I feel a muscle in her thigh jump and a smile plays on her lips. I begin the slow rhythm of pushing my three fingers in and out while flicking her with my thumb. I watch as her hips start to meet the rhythm and she struggles to not close her eyes. I can't tell if she's wet or not but I can bet that she is. I move my fingers a little faster and I hear a moan escape her lips. As I look at her mouth she licks her lips and bites the lower one. I am enjoying watching her enjoy what I'm doing to her. I massage her clit between my thumb and index finger and she grabs the side of the tub. I move my fingers faster going as deep as I can. She is almost there I can feel her pussy constrict around my fingers. Just a bit more and I see her legs tremble and her lips part as she tries to hold onto to her composure. I thrust my fingers curling them upwards and hold down on her clitoris as she explodes all the while looking into my eyes. This is the most erotic thing I've ever seen. Usually when I have sex with women, their eyes are closed as they explode around me. To see her staring me right in the eye takes her to a whole new level of hot. I see her mouth close as she comes down off of her incredible high. She relaxes and slides back in the tub. She looks over at me, grabs the key from around her neck and dangles it on her index finger.

"I think that's enough lessons for this weekend." With that, she takes a bite of her bagel, licks some cream cheese off her finger and says, "Unlock yourself and head back downstairs to gather your things. Laurent will be here in 20 minutes to pick you up."

I do as I'm told, and as I make my way to the open bathroom door, I hear her say behind me with a smile on her face "See you Friday."

I listen to her giggle as I silently shut the door.

_**Looks like E.C is a man with a slow hand…**_

_**Let me know what you think of the bathing bliss by leaving a comment or review below. On to the next chapter...Don't keep the Tigress waiting….**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**As always thank you to my beta Lulu. Thanks to you the readers for loving the story the way you do. Thank you to RobstenCuteness for the awesome WOT Banner and thanks to the wonderful world of lemons.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. The lemony goodness and mental assault of this storyline belong to me.**_

_**Music: Spring by Vivaldi**_

_Chapter 10_

**BPOV**

_Fuck me. Literally. _

He played my pussy like a baby grand piano. The way his fingers glided in and out of me took me by surprise. Obviously he has skills in the department of pleasing women. His fingers were so long and limber, I could've come three times over if I allowed myself to but I didn't. Our sessions together weren't _mainly_ about me. As any good Dom knows, it's about giving the sub what they need while getting the power that you crave. There is a reason that he likes his ass handed to him by a woman but it truly is not because he is a bedroom disappointment. If his fingers are that good, I wonder about his tongue.

I'm sure he'll be back Friday, if not, it would be a shame. He has so much potential to be an excellent sub and I wouldn't mind keeping him around for a while. He will have much to think about before our next session and I hope that he'll talk more during our next sit down dinner.

I blow-dry my hair, as I get ready for a day at the office. Everything went well with yesterday's edition and I only had to stop in the office for an hour just to proof and make sure everything was fine before we went to print. Mondays are always touch-and-go. A lot of people dread them but really it's all in the mind. People think that most fuckups happen because it's a Monday but fuckups happen every day, we just trick ourselves into thinking those fuckups are worse because it is a Monday.

As I finish drying my hair, the loose curls fall down my back and I realize it's almost time for another trim. My hair grows way to fast. As soon as I cut it, it feels like it grows twice as soon. I decide on a DKNY white long sleeved button down collar shirt and a great pair of black trousers. I place a slim red leather belt through the loops and a pair of red peep-toe leather sling backs to complete the look. I am going for clean and neat today, plus a pop of color is always good to chop up black and white. I realize that I've come a long way from the fashion mishap that I used to be. All those years of hanging with Alice, Edward's fashionable younger sister really helped.

_I miss Alice_. She is such a beautiful person, both, inside and out. She always had a fairy or elfin like quality to her features and her spirit was infectious. I'm sorry that we couldn't remain friends. I made it a rule to break off any connection whatsoever that could subject me to Edward. After Alice, Rosalie catapulted me into the fashion on a more adult level and I've been hooked ever since. I grab my red Hermes bag and head out of the door.

Today is such a nice day. I miss the sun a lot. Those years in Phoenix spoiled me on Vitamin D. Today was a fairly okay day as weather goes. I eased the window down and allowed the Vivaldi to clear my thoughts as I focused on the workday ahead.

It had been a busy day at the office but nothing too bad. I held a staff meeting informing them of the new owner that was due in tomorrow. The staff took it fairly well and I told them to be on their best behavior seeing as though we were going into this new acquisition blind as bats. I assured them that I had every confidence that Randolph had the paper's best interest at heart and wouldn't sell to someone that wouldn't keep up the paper's integrity. _Fuck, I hope I was right._ I've never been in this situation before so I'm not quite sure how it's handled. I'll just have to rely on my intuition to feel this one out.

Before leaving, I set Angela on the task of finding me a top interior car designer. I'm tired of looking at the plain black leather. I know it's an Aston Martin but still, that doesn't mean that it can't have certain flair. I want my car to be like me sleek and stylish with an unexpected twist.

I pull into the curved drive and head around back. I see that Embry has been by to tend to the landscaping in my yard. He always does such a great job, and I wish I had a green thumb. The only thing I could keep alive was a cactus and it really kept itself alive without my help. I get out the car and lift my face to the sky. I can smell the rain coming. I know that the weather channel said it would be a stormy night tonight, which meant a sound sleep for me. After all, tomorrow is the big day. Rose said she would be here Friday and I wonder if her sudden trip back to the states has anything to do with her father selling off his companies one by one. As I walk into the kitchen, I smell the beef stew Jane has left for my dinner. I head to the wine rack and pick out a great Merlot to go with the beef. I uncork it to let it breathe and then head upstairs to change. Charlie always fusses at me about coming home to an empty house but much like him, I don't mind being alone.

I come back downstairs, grab a bowl from the counter and scoop up a hearty bowl of the stew. Jane also left a nice French baguette to accompany the meal. I grab a wine glass and pour a half of glass. I'm not big on drinking, much less drinking alone. I grab the bowl with a placed piece of bread in it, a spoon and my glass of wine and make my way over to the breakfast nook. I always like to curl up and watch the rain as it falls against the oddly shaped window. As soon as I'm on my second bite, the rain begins to fall and my eating experience is complete. As the rain beats against the window, I think about the agenda for tomorrow. The meeting with the new owner is for nine o'clock but Randolph wants to meet with me first at 8:30 in my office. I'm sure it's his stand-in dad thing just to rest my nerves because he knows that this is going to be a change for me, adapting to the rules of someone new.

Speaking of dads, it's about that time to call Charlie. It's been a week since we last spoke and I want to see how he's doing. He should be home by now, probably diving into one of Sue's delicious creations. I walk over to the cordless phone and dial the number. He picks up on the third ring. Probably busy stuffing his face.

"Hello."

"Hey, Dad."

"Bells, it's good to hear from you. How are you, kiddo?"

"Dad, could you please stop with the kiddo thing, it's insulting." I smile because I know he won't respect my wishes and I really don't want him to. I rather enjoy it when he calls me kiddo, but he'll never know that.

"How's work going Bells, they aren't cracking the whip across your back are they?" I damn near spit wine across the room. Leave it to Chief Swan to unknowingly chime in on my 'extracurricular activities'.

"No Dad, I'm the slave master now, remember?" Literally I am. Funny how sometimes life's little clichés establish themselves into our daily lives.

"That's good to hear, baby. You know Bells, I don't know if you know but Jake is back in the area. Actually, he's back in _your_ area." I set the wine glass down and lean forward. _Jake is in my area? For how long is he here? What is he doing in Seattle?_ I always thought that he would venture out then go back home to Forks. Who was I kidding? I didn't so much as look back when I left. I had to leave everything that reminded me of _him _behind. Even though Jake had nothing to do with Edward and I breaking up, I had 'broke up', so to speak, with Jake and cut off all communication. This was difficult to do seeing as though our dads are best friends. I always found a way to not be at home when Billy would come by. Although Jake was still in high school when I left, I didn't have to worry about seeing him around.

The last summer before I went to college, I spent it in Florida with my mom. I left straight from there to NYU, and I haven't looked back.

"Hello, Bells are you there?"

"Yes Dad, I'm here. Is there a reason why you're mentioning Jake…?"

"Well I just thought that since you don't have any friends out there, and Jake was such a good friend to you, you two should try to work things out. A lot of time has passed. You're both adults and I think you should put the things that happened behind you and start fresh. He's doing some great things for himself Bells. You would be proud."

_What does he mean by that? _I've never wanted Jake to be anyone but who he wanted to be. The past is the past and though I have worked hard to put it behind me, my heart still breaks at the thoughts of what I did to him. Totally cutting him off was a selfish thing to do because I did it for Edward and not for myself. It was selfish on my part because I couldn't see beyond what I wanted which, was Edward. So I did what I thought would keep us together and that was turning away from my best friend.

"_He's got his claws in you so deep Bella."_ That was the last thing Jake said to me as I pulled away in my old Chevy. I will never forget the hurt on his face. It has always haunted me and it still does.

I realize that I've been too deep within my own thoughts and I snap out of my reverie.

"Things between Jake and I are difficult. There is a lot of pain from the past and I don't know if he'll ever forgive me. I am glad to hear he is doing well and I wish him the best. If our paths cross one day, then I'll deal with it then, but for now, it's better that we live our own respective lives."

"Just think about it Bells, give things a chance, you never know what could happen. Jake knew what Edward was capable of…." I stop him short. I was not going to fucking go there with him today.

"Stop. It was my choice Dad and I have no regrets. Please, just let it go." I really, really want him to let this go. Every time I'm on the phone with him, he tries to find a way to bring up the "I told you so" thing about Edward.

"Ok honey, I'm sorry. You know I just want to see you happy. I don't like that you're out in Seattle all alone. All you do is work and sit in that glass museum you call a house. I didn't mean any harm, honey."

I guess the next thing he is going to call me is the ice queen, though he wouldn't be too far off the mark with that superlative.

"That's okay Dad, I know you're concerned. You have to believe me when I say I am happy. I love my job and wouldn't trade it for the world. It took a lot for me to get to where I am and I love it all the more because I know that it was me who made it happen. Don't worry about me; my life isn't lacking anything right now, okay?" I could lie to myself but I could never fool Chief Swan. He knew me better than I knew myself at times. My life was lacking in the relationship department but I allowed my job to overshadow that so it wouldn't bother me as much.

"Ok Bells. I love you."

"I love you too Dad. Say hi to Sue for me and tell her I can't wait to see her and her famous sweet potato casserole for Christmas."

"I will honey, take care. Bye."

"Bye Dad."

And with that, my nails-on-a-chalkboard experience for the week was over. I grabbed my empty bowl and wine glass and placed them in the dishwasher. I poured the leftover beef stew into a Tupperware and placed it in the fridge. I corked the bottle and left it on the counter. Jane would put it back in its proper place tomorrow. I turned off the lights in the kitchen and headed upstairs.

I changed into my rainy night pajamas, which consisted of my favorite holey t-shirt and some shorts and fell into bed. I let the rain soothe my thoughts and take me to a dreamland filled with moss covered trees and musky woods.

_**And there you have it, the pre-req to the reunion. I hope you guys are ready for the next update. Things are about to get really interesting. As always I welcome all comments, questions and reviews. Hit the button at the bottom and type away! See you in two weeks!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, questions, and concerns. I also thank you for your patience. The time has finally come for Bella and Edward to 'reunite'. I hope that this chapter as well as the next is everything you hoped for. **_

_**Thank you as always to my wonderful beta Lulu. **_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own the epic saga that is Twilight. The Peter Jackson of Teen Fiction Stephenie Meyer does. The storyline and all its angsty, spank me, tie me up goodness belongs to me.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**BPOV**_

Tuesday is finally here and I am excited. I roll out of bed and stretch. The rain did me some good and I slept really well. I'm going to need all the strength and energy I can muster to tackle the task of today. I go through the closet over and over and finally decide on what to wear. In these types of situations, I feel much more powerful in a strong suit. Normally on a day at the office I'll do dressy casual but today I need to make a good impression on the new owner, so I'm bringing out the big guns. I decided on a blue silk suit with an ice blue sleeveless silk blouse. Rose sent it to me from Italy and said it would look perfect on me and indeed it does. It reminds me of the military replica suits that the Andrew Sisters wore when they sang that Bugle Boy song. Not that it had metals and stripes on it but the fit of it, with the form fitting pencil skirt. I paired it up with some black patent leather Manolo Blahniks. _Damn I make this shit look good. _I hop in the shower, and blow-dry my hair. I could have put my hair in a bun, but I decided not to, I wanted to exude power but I still wanted to be approachable. As the loose waves cascade down my back and around my shoulders, I take a good look at myself in the mirror. I haven't been one to wear a lot of makeup, so I just apply a thin coat of mascara and a little tinted gloss and I'm ready to go. I grab my bag and head out. I let the windows down so I can take in the fresh air coming off the water. I hit the docking station and let the classical violins take me away.

I make it to the office around 7:30 and have Angela bring me a cup of tea. I've never been much of a coffee person and I always use tea as a way to calm me down or settle nerves. I'm not nervous in a bad way, I'm nervous in an excited way. There is something in the air and I can't quite put my finger on it. It's beyond the first meeting nerves but I easily brush it off as Angela walks in to tell me Randolph is on his way up.

I have her get ready his traditional cup of black coffee and tell her to hold all my calls unless urgent. I'm sitting at my desk when Randolph walks in with Angela in tow holding his cup of coffee. She hands it to him and he sits it on the coffee table in front of the spacious white leather sofa. I walk over to him and greet him with a warm smile and handshake.

"Randolph, so good to see you. I see that retirement is suiting you."

"Isabella you silver tongued damsel. I can see that being the woman on top suits you. If you don't mind me saying," he says as he takes my hand and pulls me into a tight hug. He takes a seat and takes a sip of his coffee.

"Rosalie says that she will be back here in the states Friday, you wouldn't be her reason for making such an abrupt trip home would you?" Of course he was.

"Isabella, you know how Rose is. It's almost as though she is the parent and I am the child in some aspects. I am sure you can relate," he waves his hand in a sweeping gesture. "She means well and I am glad that I have a pit-bull guarding me."

Boy was he right, not only was Rose beautiful and smart, but she was tenacious and a no bullshit taker. There is nothing you can pull over on her.

"Indeed I do know Randolph. So, what do you plan on doing with all this time you are going to have on your hands?"

"A little of this, little of that. Who knows, I might do that sail around the world bit. Isabella, let's get down to the point," he said.

Randolph was never much for shooting the shit so to speak.

"When I decided to sell the Sun, I wasn't sure what my expectations were for this paper. And I was not sure that once I made them, you would be able to live up to them as Chief."

This wasn't a shocker, though Randolph placed me in the Chief's position, I knew that there would be some doubt when having a woman be captain of the ship. It didn't bother me though; I knew that I had the skills to turn his doubts into assurances.

"I can understand that Randolph, the Sun was your baby and you have been here making sure that it grows into the paper that you always hoped it would be. I am happy that you took a chance on me and I can only assume that you're doubts have been relieved and you are satisfied with the work that I've done so far."

There's no possible way he couldn't see all the changes that the paper has gone through in just the past couple of months with me at the helm. If he said that, he would be a fucking liar, and I wouldn't want to place him in that category.

I've always liked and respected Randolph but his attitude can easily piss me off at times.

"Good, I'm glad you see where I am coming from Isabella. Seeing as though I was so adamant on picking the right one to continue on as Chief, you know that I would be twice a tight ass when it came to passing over ownership. Which leads me to my point, the new owner is a young man who has exceeded all expectations in the business world. It's amazing the things he has done in such a short time and I know that the two of you working together will not only make this paper great, you'll make it the best media publication in the states."

Well it seemed I like this guy already. I can't wait to meet him and go over some new ideas I have for the betterment of the paper. The Sun is a tradition that I don't want to tamper with but I just want to tweak it fully into the 21st century. _There's nothing wrong with whipping things in to shape._ I should know I do it all the time.

"I can't wait to meet him Randolph, I am sure that anyone you have entrusted to continue on the legacy of the paper is indeed worthy of that trust. I promise you that everything you hoped and dreamed for this paper will come to fruition, if I have anything to do with it." I always get what I want, especially when I know how and what methods to use to get it.

"That's great Isabella," he looks at his watch. "I better head to the conference room so I can make it legal and official before you two meet. As always, I enjoyed our business talk Isabella. I will miss it and I will miss you," he says as he stands.

"I will miss you too Randolph and thank you for everything."

We share one last embrace before he walks out of my office.

I check my blackberry for any incoming calls while indisposed. I buzz Angela and ask if I have any messages. With everything in the clear, I finish off my tea, and head to the conference room. With all my fears subsided, I feel a sense of accomplishment already. I make my way around the corner to the glass walled room and see Randolph shaking hands across the table through my peripheral vision.

The man is blocked from my view because the chair's back is towards the door. As I open the glass door, I catch a glimpse of a copper coif and I freeze in my tracks. My stomach tightens and it seems as though everything is moving in slow motion. I see the man stand up and as he turns to face me, my beautiful nightmare comes true. _Edward._ The name echoes in my head sending my mind into a downward spiral as all the blood leaves my face.

_Isabella…Isabella. _I hear a familiar voice calling to me, but I am surrounded by water. It reminds me of the time I went cliff diving with Jake and almost drowned. I could feel the current of hate and hurt engulf me, pulling me down, clouding my thoughts. I struggle to break through the surface as I fight the water as hard as I can. I force myself to snap back into reality right as Randolph makes his way in front of me.

"Isabella, is everything alright? My God, girl, you look as though you have seen a ghost. Are you feeling ill?" As he's talking to me, I can't take my eyes off of _him_. It's been six years. Six fucking years of avoiding anything and everything that reminded me of Edward Cullen, and now, here he is standing before me. Fate couldn't be this cruel to deal out an unwarranted punishment such as this.

This had to be the work of some demon from my own personal hell to taunt me in _my _world. What the fuck am I going to do? What could I have possibly done to deserve such a shitty fucking hand of cards? _Bells get your shit together! Don't you dare give him back his power! Wake the fuck up and deal with this. You know what you must do, so fucking do it! Oh my God, Edward Fucking Cullen. What am I going to do? I... I... I-I can't do this. I have to leave._ My mind struggles for some grounding but I feel like the whole earth has been snatched from underneath me and there is nothing but a ledge I am hanging onto for dear life which is my sanity.I snap out of my internal struggle.

"Oh Randolph, I apologize. I am fine. Just going over a check list in my head." _Yeah a mental fucking checklist of the ten things I hate about Edward Cullen._ _Starting with that beautiful just fucked head of copper hair. What the fuck Bella?_ The Bella that existed six years ago would fight back tears and excuse herself as she crumbled to her knees. Not this one, this Bella believes that the best offense is a defense. It's time for the don't-fuck-with-me poker face.

As I straighten myself up mentally, I allow my eyes to reconnect with his and there is a smile on his face. There is an excitement on his face as though he has been waiting for this day for a long time.

_You are in control Bella. Take control! This is your world! Show him who's the fucking boss._

I return the smile as I make my way over to the large conference table. I walk straight towards him, look down and I see a twitch in his pants. _Hmm, happy to see me, huh? Not for fucking long._

"Edward Cullen, so you are the man to blame for this hostile takeover," I smile smugly and begrudge him the opportunity to shake hands with me.

"I wouldn't say hostile. A takeover, yes, but hostile, never. It's been a long time Bella. Too long, in fact. It's great to see you."

You may not be hostile, but I sure as fuck am. It's obvious to me that Edward was well aware that I am Chief of the paper because he's not surprised to see me like I was to see him a minute ago. Once he found out I was Chief and Randolph was selling, he seized the opportunity to invade my life all over again. Leave it up to the King of Mind-fucks to be the mastermind behind such a diabolical plan. I loathe him.

Randolph steps closer and asks, "So you two know each other?" He has a puzzled look on his face and I know I better explain the situation before he gets upset. I'll explain it my way, no need for Randolph or anyone for that matter to know my past.

"Yes Randolph, as a matter of fact we do." I take a deep breath with a fake smile plastered on my face and continue. "Edward..." God saying his name out loud after all these years feels like a thousand daggers slicing my throat open. I continue. "…And I went to high school together in Forks. We haven't seen each other since we both graduated."

"Yes, how long has it been Bella? Almost 7 years. Far, far too long." He stares at me with those emerald eyes and I just want to gouge them out. How fucking dare he be here? _Self-righteous son of a bitch._ If we weren't here and had met on the street, I would push him in front of a speeding car. _Fucker._

_Calm down Bella, you are in control. You've got this. You can do this. _ That's right, I could do this. Edward is not and never will be a part of my life ever again. I have to treat him with indifference. Since he's going to be owner of the paper, he's going to be calling a couple of the shots. I know how to make sure I call them all though.

As I think it over, I am actually up for the challenge. I will not allow him to affect me in any way. This is about business. Fuck all the rest, just about business.

Randolph smiles and it's a smile that reminds me of the joker on Batman, except he doesn't have green hair or red lipstick.

"Has it been that long Edward? Honestly, I haven't been keeping track like some." I smirk and do my small if-you-only-knew-how-much-I hate-your-guts laugh. The smile fades from his face as my plan comes into place. Operation Indifference is now in effect.

"Well, I see no introductions are in order since the two of you know each other. I am sure you two have a lot to catch up on, as well as discuss now that you are a team. All the contracts are in order and have been signed, with that said, I take my leave." He comes around and gives me a hug once again before heading towards the door.

"Oh and Edward, watch out for this one, she can be a real tiger but I'm sure you already know that." His laugh is a hearty bellow as he closes the glass doors behind him.

I move from my marble slab and head towards the door. I need to get out of here and be away from him and I don't want my emotions to overtake me and lash out at him while the lawyers are still in the room. With my back towards him, I hear him huff to himself as though the wind in his lungs has been knocked out.

"So that's it?" He says in a confused voice. His eyes dart around the room to make sure that no one is paying attention to our encrypted conversation. Some fucking nerve he has asking me a question as though I owe him an explanation for anything.

I turn and give him a controlled fuck you smile that I learned from Rose and say, "Yes, I believe it is." And with that I push open the doors to the conference room and head to my office leaving him with a look of shock and puzzlement on his face.

_**Well, what did you think? Shocked, proud, pissed? Let me know how you feel about the chapter by hitting the button below. Don't worry, it's not over yet. You know how persistent Edward can be right?**_

_**Chapter 12 awaits…**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here we are, Chapter 12. Thank you to you all, the readers who have become just as obsessed with Dom Bella as I have. Thank you to my beta Lulu, RobstenCuteness for the wonderful banner and the other fiction authors who give me inspiration every day. **_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. The storyline is and will always be MINE. **_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**BPOV**_

If I knew Edward Cullen, then I knew what his next move would be. And just like I predicted, he didn't disappoint. As I make it to my office, less than five minutes later, Angela buzzes and alerts me that Edward has come to see me. _Might as well get this over with._ Indifference is a mastermind's game. In order for you to mind-fuck someone, you have to have been mind-fucked yourself. And seeing as though I learned from the master, I was going to keep myself on top and turn his world upside down, the way he did mine all those years ago.

I tell her to let him in. I'm standing in front of the windows behind my desk as he walks in. I hate how I can feel his presence after I've worked so hard over the years to forget it.

He walks in and only now did I allow myself to see what he was wearing. I'm going to have to get used to seeing him, so I might as well start now. I let my eyes roam from his suit up to his eyes. If they say the eyes are the windows of the soul, then it looks as though his had been to hell and back within the past five minutes.

"Please close the door behind you," I say in a monotone voice, much like a principal who has called a defiant student into their office.

"What can I help you with, Edward?" I say in the most nonchalant tone I can muster. His emerald eyes look at me in amazement as though he's searching for something more.

"Bella, I know that we are in a professional environment, but do we need to be so formal? It's quite unsettling seeing as though we know each other the way we do."

Oh so he wanted to use familiarity as a way to get through to me. Not a fucking chance. In case he didn't notice already, this is the Bella 2.0 version. He makes his way over to the sofa and takes a seat.

"Edward, professional environments are set up to be formal for a reason. Our past has nothing to do with our working together," I continue in the same nonchalant tone. I wave my hand in the air in dismissal of the whole let's be informal suggestion. I walk over and take a seat in one of the white leather chairs across from the sofa. He looks at me as though he's trying to penetrate my skull with x-ray vision. I can tell that he is trying to know what I am thinking.

"Bella, I'm just saying that…" He struggles for his wording. This is a good thing; it means that I have caught him off guard with my indifference. _Errrrrrpt. Cut the music._

"What are you saying Edward? What is it that you want?" I lean back in the chair and cross my legs with my chin resting between my index finger and thumb with my elbow positioned on the armrest surveying him.

I see fire light in his eyes. "What do I want?" Then as though he's talking to himself he repeats the question to himself but aloud. "I want to know how you've been. It's been so long since I've seen you and I wanted to catch up, see how you are. Let's put the business out of it for a minute. As two people, who share a past, I want to talk a little for now as Edward and Bella is all."

Oh now you want to know how I'm doing. Fine, I'll tell you, "I've been doing well Edward thank you, and yourself?" _By the way fucker, there is no Edward and Bella._ I'm going to keep things as formal as possible between us. Edward can forget it if he thinks we are going to reconnect.

"Can I offer you something to drink? Tea, coffee, a glass of brandy?"

He looks really bewildered as though I just asked him about the weather.

"I've been good Bella, thank you. No, thank you. I am fine. So how are Charlie and Renee? I trust that they are well," he looks at me and smiles trying to cause some sort of emotion to come to my face when speaking of my parents.

"Charlie and Renee are doing well. Thank you for asking. How are Esme and Carlisle?"

"They are well. When I told Esme that I would be buying The Sun, she was ecstatic since it means that I would be permanently closer to home. Carlisle is pleased as well. I've been out of the country for several years and recently got back so they are happy I'll be around for a bit."

Why is he offering me information? Is he hoping that I'll share some of mine? Of course I know that Edward has backtracked all of my achievements when he found out the paper was up for sale and I was the Chief. I knew that he knew what I'd been up to. He just wanted me to tell him personally. I won't give him the fucking satisfaction.

"That's good to hear. I am sure they are happy to have you home. How is Alice?" Out of everyone I missed Alice the most.

"Alice is well. She has made a name for herself in the fashion industry as a big celebrity stylist. She is an up and coming fashion designer as well. You know how she's always been into fashion. She's been out of the country for a while and has recently come home like me."

"That's good to hear, I am glad that everyone is doing well." We sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity until he spoke.

"Bella is it always going to be like this or are you trying to prove a point?" _I don't have to prove anything, Edward. I'm going to make you a believer._

"What do you mean Edward? The only relationship that you and I will have will be a business one. This is what you bought the paper for, I assume. You are keeping me on because I am one of the best things to happen to it and you are here because you are a great businessman and saw owning The Sun as a sound investment. Anything beyond that has no place for involvement in us working together as a team."

I get up and walk over to my desk to buzz Angela. He watches as I wait for her to answer.

"Angela, schedule a meeting for Mr. Cullen and myself to meet with the staff for tomorrow morning at 10 sharp." I look over to him and politely ask if he's free for that time. He nods. In order for us to make this transition, we have to appear to the staff as a team.

I look at my watch and see that it is ten now, I have a meeting with my interior car designer. As soon as I think about it, Angela buzzes me.

"Chief, your 10 o'clock is here."

"Thank you Angela, you can send him in." I look up at Edward who seems to be star struck as he watches me make my way to the door to open it.

"Well Edward, it was good catching up. I look forward to our meeting tomorrow with the staff. If you have any questions, feel free to email me. Also email if you have any specific topics that you want to add to the agenda tomorrow. You can get a copy of the agenda from Angela. She will give you my email address on your way out."

He stands shakes his head and a smirk comes across his face.

"Yes Bella, it was nice to catch up. Hopefully, we can do it again. I'll email you if I think of anything. In the meantime, I'll leave my number with Angela in case you need to reach me."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary, but thank you." As I open the door, I feel like the Grinch who stole Christmas. As Edward heads out of the door, I see him freeze when the tall, bronzed and beefy structure rises and walks towards me. _Jake. Oh my God Jacob Black is my interior car designer. Holy fuck._ His breath hitches as he sees Jacob Black brilliantly smile at me and grab me into what seems a vice grip of a hug picking me up off the ground.

"Bells!" He laughs and puts me down and I stand dazed and confused. My heart goes into overtime as happiness to see Jake and heartache of our past overwhelm me. This day is turning out to be full of surprises. Jake and I watch as Edward bypasses Angela's desk and stalks off to the stairs throwing the door open and disappearing like a blur.

_**Ain't I a stinker? As always, leave me some stalker/hate/love mail telling me what you thought of this chapter. Hope the reunions lived up to your expectations. See you in two weeks…**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you to the readers for your reviews, comments, concerns and questions. I am happy that you all enjoyed the reunion between Bella and Edward and also the surprise one between Bella and Jake at the end of Chapter 12. **_

_**Thank you as always to my wonderful beta Lulu. I couldn't do this without you girl. Love you lots. Thanks to RobstenCuteness for the wicked banner and all the TwiFic websites that pimp my work. I appreciate you all. **_

_**I know everyone has been waiting for EPOV in regards to the reunion and I won't make you wait any longer. **_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own the kick ass world of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I only hold the keys to the raunchy debacle that is this fanfic. **_

**Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

I bolt down the stairs as fast as my feet will take me. I damn near stumble through the foyer of the bottom floor as I make my way to the street. I have to get some air. My mind is clouded with hate and hurt. I let the cool Seattle air wash over my face and I take a deep breath. The breath that I had been holding in since the moment I saw _him_- Jacob Black. _What in the fuck is going on?_ _Is she with him?_ I pace the pavement running my hands through my hair in exasperation. Jenks never informed me that she was dating anyone. Although, I just assumed that she wasn't. Seeing as though she's so busy being a fucking workaholic, I didn't think that she was involved. That's the problem with me, I don't think. Correction, I can't think when it comes to _her_. She has been in my every thought since I found out she was back in Seattle. Is Bella dating him? It seemed to me that she was just as shocked to see him as I was. Bella's face always was an open book but I can't say that as of recent. She has mastered the art of the poker face and if I can't see what she's thinking, then I'm really fucked.

I make my way to the Maybach, my driver standing from his relaxed position against the hood, nodding to me as I climb into the backseat. I lean my head back against the head rest and try to backtrack through the day's events.

I knew that popping up on Bella was not going to be warmly received. I'm sure to her it's as if her world has been infiltrated by the enemy. Maybe I should've done things differently, but how? There was no other way. I knew I had to do it without warning, because I didn't want to give her the opportunity of running. I can see now that she wouldn't have run anyway. Being Chief is Bella's life and she's worked hard over the years to earn her dream career at such a young age. There is something to be said about that type of tenacity and dedication.

The moment she walked into the conference room earlier, I could feel my heart stop. Although I expected her to look the same as I remembered, I didn't expect her to look so drop dead gorgeous. She was the same Bella but different. She had a commanding presence that made everyone take notice. Gone was the clumsy, unsure, naïve and people pleasing girl I fell for all those years ago; before me stood a confident, sexy, head strong woman in control. She was wearing a blue silk suit that fit her so well it made my dick twitch. I've always been partial to the color blue on her skin and it didn't disappoint. Her alabaster skin flowed like cream across her features and her eyes set my soul on fire with their deep brown richness. As I looked to her full lips, I instantly remembered the days of how they used to engulf mine as we kissed passionately for what seemed an eternity. The warmth of her breath and the sweet smell of her skin always made me heady. The confidence that emanated off of her was intoxicating. I want her. I need her.

When we were in her office and I saw the beautiful cascading curls of violet red, I wanted to take her in my arms and run my hands through them. The feel of the soft curls I could still sense on my fingertips from when we used to lie in our meadow in the sunlight. Years ago it used to be a deep brown with hints of red in it that could best be seen in the sun. The woman that stood before me overlooking the Seattle skyline was a vixen. Her voice, her smell and her face were like a siren call to me and I was Odysseus. When I heard my name on her lips for the very first time in six years, it was like a chorus of angels. I loved the way her voice wrapped around my name. It is the sweetest sound I have ever heard. I have always loved this woman more than myself and that is why I sacrificed my love for her to save her from the major fuck up that I was at the time.

Alec, my driver pulled into the driveway of my newly rented condo. I haven't had it for long, seeing as though I've only been back for a couple of months. I've never bought a home because I don't have anyone to share it with. That's going to change soon because Bella and I will be together. I don't know the extent of her relationship with Black but it will be short lived now that I am around. I know that she still feels things for me and with a little time and patience she will see she does as well.

I get out of the car and head inside. While I was in my meeting with Bella, Alice called to see how everything went. She is so annoying at times but I know that she's acting out of love. Alice has always been the most supportive of me and I love her for that. I can't talk to Alice today; there are things I need to sort through before I see Bella again tomorrow. She was so different today. I didn't expect her to be the same young girl from years ago but there was something about her, besides the obvious, that I couldn't put my finger on. Had she really moved on and never thought of me as I do of her? Was our love that easy to forget? She didn't seem affected at all by my presence, maybe shocked at first when she saw me in the conference room, but she didn't show it. She treated me with indifference and I don't know how to handle it. Was the indifference a ploy, a way of keeping me at bay, or does she really feel that way and can Black have a lot to do with that? Is she in love with him? My mind is spinning, I feel the bile rise in my throat but realized I hadn't eaten yet so there's nothing to release from my body. I strip off my jacket and head to the space I call a living room.

The only personal touch that I have added is my black grand piano from my parent's house in Forks. I sit on the bench and let my fingers take me back to the day that I composed the lullaby for her. My heart aches with every tone of the ivory keys and I drown myself in the music. I have to find a way to bring her back to me, no matter what it takes. Isabella is the other half of my whole and I'll do everything within my power to have her by my side again.

**BPOV**

Jacob stayed for what seemed like hours. We had so much catching up to do. Unfortunately, the office was neither, the time or place to do it. I have got to say, Jake looked good. Better than good, he looked fuckable. His frame was much stronger, like he'd been working out for years to acquire his muscular physique. He reminded me of the models from the Calvin Klein underwear ads. Like a young Antonio Sabato, Jr. Jake had never been big on suits, so he looked stellar in a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had on a great pair of distressed denim jeans that fit perfectly on his awesomely sculpted ass. Fuck, let me be honest. Jake is a stud muffin. The contrast of beautiful white teeth against that bronze skin made him simply beautiful. Even when we were younger I always thought that. Instead of his long black hair, which I loved, he'd replaced it with a cool just-got-out-of-bed cropped cut that was as black as an oil slick.

Jake explained how excited he was to see me after all these years. He was never the type to hold back. I always knew of his feelings, he was very passionate and still is. His passion is just more focused now. Sometimes when you're young, emotions can be all over the place and you don't know how to deal with them. I can tell that he's done a lot of maturing, and has become the man that I always knew he was capable of being. We spent so much time catching up that we didn't even talk about the inside of my car yet. I invited Jake to lunch tomorrow so we could start going over his ideas. You can imagine my relief when Jake didn't seem to be upset with me over what happened six years ago.

"_I understand Bells. I never blamed you and I knew that you were doing something that was hard for you. I didn't want to make it any worse for you. Of course I was hurt at first; after all, you were my best friend. But I could never stay mad at you, Bella. I'm just sorry that we let so many years go on without talking to each other. Even when I heard how the bastard broke your heart, I still didn't blame you because I knew that you acted out of love. A love that he betrayed, and for that I will never forgive him."_

Yeah, Jake never had a problem expressing himself. He asked me what Edward was doing there and I told him that it was something that I had to discuss with him outside of the office. I didn't want my history to be a headliner in the Dear Abby column. On my way home tonight, I couldn't help but think about how things would have been if I kept Jake in my life. Being with him was so natural even after all of these years. I instantly liked him from the moment we met. He was always so warm. There was this energy that came off of him that had the magnitude of the sun.

As I pulled around back, I thought about things with Edward today. Needless to say, I was in shock when I first saw him but I think I handled things fairly well. I could tell he was confused because I wasn't the Bella he was expecting. Like I said, self-righteous bastard. Always thought everyone was happy to see him all the time. As usual, Edward Cullen thinks that the world revolves around him and there was a time where that was true for me. I got out of the car and made my way inside.

I see Jane has been at it again, this time its honey roasted Cornish hens with fresh green beans and baby carrots. She always felt like she needed to leave me a home cooked meal 2-3 times a week. I didn't mind but she was spoiling me. I should fend for myself, after all I am a Tiger, and I can hunt my own prey. I laugh to myself. I go upstairs to change before I dive into dinner.

As I'm undressing, I think of how Edward flew down the stairs. He was so pissed at the sight of Jake and I together that he nearly ripped the door off its hinges to go down the stairwell. He couldn't even wait for the elevator. _Serves him fucking right._ I know the fact of Jake being in my life in whatever capacity was going to eat at him like a cancer. I have to stay one step ahead of him at all times. Edward is a difficult puzzle but he is emotional, so I'm going to play that to my advantage.

Today, while working out at the gym with Felix, I focused all my energy of the day to knocking the fuck out of that punching bag. I needed to let off some steam because, though I didn't show it, Edward had pissed me the fuck off. How dare he plot to enter into my world? How presumptuous of him to believe that I would roll over like a dog in heat when he shows up after what he did to me six years ago. Like all had been forgiven. I pretended that punching bag was him and I punched and kicked it with anger like never before. I needed a way to get out my frustration and the gym was the best way. If I was going to have to see Edward around the office and work closely with him, I had to have an outlet to release the tension.

Very early in life I learned that you never enter a session in anger and I always practiced that. Whatever was eating me, I never brought into the Lair. That's not what a good Dom is supposed to do. The Lair has nothing to do with what goes on in your personal life. As I head downstairs to enjoy my meal, I pop open a bottle of white wine. I pour myself a glass and take a long sip. As I eat my meal, I mentally prepare myself for tomorrow, for what sure will be a doozey after all that has happened today.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Once again, thanks to the readers, my wonderful beta Lulu and all the FanFic sites that are pimpin this ride. **_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I do however own this storyline. **_

Chapter 14

**BPOV**

I slept pretty well last night, and the thought of seeing Jake sent a comfort all throughout my body. I really enjoyed seeing him, and since everything between us seemed okay, I could only hope that I would be seeing a lot more of him. Since he and I were going to have lunch today, I opted for something less formal. I decided on a dressy pair of dark denim jeans, a black collared button down shirt and a pair of leopard print peep toe pumps and matching belt. I thought that it was suitable since I wasn't going to be in the office too long today. I planned for lunch with Jake to run overtime. As always, time flies when I'm with him, so there's no telling when I would make it back to the office.

The look on Edward's face when he saw Jake was one of hurt and hate. I am sure he is wondering what the extent of our relationship is, but it's none of his business. Edward is no longer a part of my personal life. He wouldn't even be a part of any aspect of my life period if he hadn't plotted his way in. He's behind enemy lines with me and I am unsure of his plan. I know that he has one because Edward always has a plan and he doesn't give up easily. Then again, he did break up with me without as much as a sense of regret at the time. _Don't go there, Bella._ I can see that this road with Edward as owner of The Sun is going to be a tedious one; however, I will breeze right through it.

I grab my black Chanel trench and purse and head out of the door. I glance at my blackberry and see there is a message from Jake. It would seem as though Jake isn't the only one excited about lunch today. The thought of seeing his warm smile brings a similar one to my face. The meeting with Edward and the staff is for 10, so I better get a move on.

On the way to work I think about some more ideas for what I would like the interior of my car to be. I don't want to compromise the integrity of such a fine automobile but I want me to be a part of it. I liked the leather and thought about changing to a different color. A play on different textures might be something I'm willing to look into.

When I reached the parking garage and slid into my spot in front of the elevator, I glanced over and saw a silver BMW M5 sitting in the spot next to mine. Yes, I do speak _Car and Driver_. Only one word could come to mind, Edward. Nice, I thought to myself as I touched the side of the car with one fingertip. Not as awesome as my Aston but very nice indeed. I had a new-found respect for cars. I felt it only right to be educated in all things masculine since I was a woman inhabiting a male dominated sphere career wise.

As I ride up the elevator, it dawns on me that Edward beat me to the office. How interesting that he would already be here. He doesn't have an office, so what could he possibly be doing? I hope that he doesn't plan on dropping by the office everyday of the week. With Randolph, if I saw him once every two weeks, then things were doing fine.

I hope that he and I can move beyond our personal past and focus on running this paper. Hopefully after yesterday and how he saw that he wasn't a blip on my personal radar, he's reassessed what the boundary lines are and is willing to comply.

As I walk out into the foyer of my office, I notice what seem to be delivery men, wheeling boxes on top of boxes down the hallway. I don't think I approved a shipment or anything. Angela greets me as I make it through the glass doors. She has that oh-fuck-how-do-I-tell-her look on her face. I hate those looks. What the fuck was going on at my paper that she was scared to tell me?

"Good morning, Chief. Ummm… I know you're wondering what's going on. You see… Aah… How do I put this?" She scrambles to find the right words.

"Angela, spit it out already," I place my hands on my hips and wait on her response.

"Edward Cullen is setting up an office Chief. There have been movers here since I got in at 8 o'clock. Hell, they might have been here before then," Angela grabs my purse and my coat as we head toward my office.

_Son of a bitch._ _Typical Edward. I sure didn't see this one coming. Well done, Cullen._

"Well, while the cat's away the mice will play," I squint my eyes and concentrate on what will definitely be a shitty fucking morning. We make it in the office and I tell Angela shut the door behind her.

"Tell me everything you know or saw Ang," She places my purse on a hook in the closet behind my door and hangs my coat up.

"There's not much to tell. When I got in, all I saw were movers bring box after box in. At first I didn't think too much of it, maybe some office supplies or new equipment, but then I saw Mr. Cullen. He passed by my desk and wanted to know if that corner office was the biggest one on this floor and I told him it was the second biggest, yours being the first of course," Angela let an impish smile play across her lips and I couldn't help but mirror it.

"That is why you are my right hand Angela," I was pleased.

She said that he just stared at her then, stalked off. Priceless. Edward Cullen rendered speechless yet again. _This shit just keeps getting better and better._ Maybe this wouldn't be such a shitty day after all. So, Edward plans on taking it there with the hidey-ho neighbor bit. That's fine. I sure hope he knows what he's getting himself into.

I turn around to my computer and check for any emails before the meeting is scheduled to start. I see no new emails, so it would seem as though Mr. Cullen doesn't have a problem with today's agenda. I take a sip of tea as I stand and overlook the Seattle sky view. Angela buzzes me and tells me that Jake has called to confirm lunch for today at 12. He plans on meeting me at the office since he wants to drive us there. Always has had that 'Alpha Male' thing going on. That's fine with me; I hope he's not still driving that old Rabbit for nostalgic reasons. I laugh to myself. I can remember sitting in the Rabbit drinking on warm cans of soda as I watched him work in the shed. I'm snatched out of my flashback when Angela walks in to tell me I have 10 minutes to the meeting.

I take one last sip of tea; grab my agenda and head to the moderate auditorium. As I enter, I see that Edward is there already talking with some of the guys from printing. When he looks up, a bright smile crosses his face as he watches me head to the podium. I grab everyone's attention as Edward makes his way to stand beside me and whispers a quiet "Hello" and places his hand on the small of my back for a brief second before placing it at his side. _He just had to touch me didn't he, even if I didn't give him permission?_ I brush it off and begin.

"Good morning everyone, I trust that everyone has things they have to do, so this meeting won't be long. As you know, Mr. Hale recently retired and passed ownership over to Mr. Edward Cullen. This morning, Edward and I wanted to meet with you all so we can touch base with you as well as address any concerns or questions with what this will mean for you as well as the future of this paper. And now, I will turn it over to the new owner of The Sun, Mr. Edward Cullen," I step back from the podium to give Edward the spotlight. The old Edward has never been one who has liked attention, but as the great businessman he has become, center stage has become a job requirement.

"Thank you Ms. Swan. Good morning everyone. I am glad to be meeting with all of you this morning. I look forward to making my way to every department to greet you all personally at some point. I want to start off with what I am sure is at the forefront of your minds. That is, job cuts. There will be none at this point. Each person will be evaluated in the coming future to assess progress as well as…" As he continued on with his speech, I let my mind wander. I looked over the faces of many of the staff, some of which I started out with when first coming to the paper.

Edward looked comfortable, almost like a politician trying to rally votes for a merciless election. I see that he opted out of a double breasted suit and chose a much more relaxed attire of a pair of flat front khakis, brown leather loafers, a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a matching brown belt. He looked more like a young Harvard man than a billionaire businessman. I snapped back into reality as he asked if I had anything left to add and I assured him I didn't, which concluded the meeting.

As I walked out of the auditorium and back to my office, I was so immersed in my thoughts of all that needed to be done that day that I didn't realize that Edward was right behind me. I went to shut the door behind me and didn't hear the close. I turned to see Edward leaning against the doorframe.

"Good morning. May I come in?"

"Yes of course Edward," I say as I head to my desk and have a seat. He follows suit and has a seat at one of the leather chairs in front of my desk.

"How are you this morning Bella, I must say that you are looking good, if that's a testament to how you feel." A smile plays across his face that touches his eyes.

"I am doing well this morning. Thank you. And you?"

"I would be doing a whole lot better if I didn't have the second biggest office."_Motherfucker_. No he did not just bring up the fact that he's going to be a live-in lover at my paper and slap me across the face with it.

"Yes I did hear that you were moving in. I guess since you're going to, hell, you might as well be thorough." I cross my legs and lean my elbows on the arm-rests. The smile instantly is gone from his face and I can tell that he was searching for some shred of hope in my eyes, but he would find none. "After all, Randolph never set up shop here, so there was no need for another large office besides for the Chief, which is _me_."

He laughs to himself and fixes his eyes back on my face.

"When will we ever get over this Bella? Will we ever have a normal relationship again, because I would like to try," his eyes were reaching out to me, but I wasn't willing to reach back.

"Our _relationship _is normal Edward. Business is business and that's the only relationship that we will be having. Now, since you are setting up an office, I take it that I will be seeing you daily unless you are otherwise called to handle things at one of your other businesses that you head?"

"Yes that is correct. My main office is in Europe of course, since that's where I have spent most of the past years. I have yet to set up a U.S office, but that is in the works. For the meantime though, I will be operating business with the paper as well as others here, if necessary."

"I see. I trust you have everything you need. If you need help in finding an assistant, I can have Angela call the agency that we use to have some applicants sent over." I'm sure that he had already thought of that and probably had his assistant being flown in as we speak.

"Thank you but I already have that under control." _See. I wonder how long he's been plotting to set up office in here. Probably since day fucking one. He is relentless, but that's Edward. _

"You're welcome. Is there anything else you wanted to discuss? I have a lot to get done before noon and time is ticking." I smile and tap the dial of my watch.

"Do you have something going on at 12? I was hoping that you and I could have lunch while we discussed some ideas that I have as well as ideas you might have for the paper."

"Yes I do have something for 12, so it would be a bad time. We can set up a meeting tomorrow or Friday to discuss the paper."

"Oh." His face was wrought with disappointment and rejection. I could see that he was trying to figure out what I had to do at 12 but wasn't saying. And because I was being so vague, I can tell it was driving him crazy.

"You're having lunch with Black at 12, aren't you? " I could see a dark look come across his face. He squinted and glared at me. _How the fuck did he know?_ Well guessing since 12 is lunchtime, and he saw Jake show up at the office the other day, I guess it wasn't hard to put two and two together.

"Really Edward, that's none of your business. What I do on my own personal time has nothing to do with this office or you." I was seething on the inside, but I didn't let it go to my face. I just stared at him looking through him as though he was glass. He fixed his face and smiled subtly.

"I apologize. That was out of line. I'll check with Angela to see what's a good time tomorrow to setup a meeting with you." He looked like a child who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar-crushed. He stood to leave and then turned while walking to the door.

"Look Bella, I think that we got off to the wrong start. I would like for us to be able to work together without all of this tension. I really want this to work."

I could tell he was being sincere, and for the sake of the paper_, my_ paper, I needed to make this work. Edward was the best of the best as far as it came to business. If he were a painter, he would be the Picasso of business. But how could I work well with him knowing that he was the mastermind behind some major plot to get back into my life? I looked at him and answered.

"I would like for this to work as well for the sake of the paper." With that, he smiled and walked out.

_**Ok fic fiends, boy is Bella being a bitch without a cause or is protecting her icy shell of a heart? As always, leave your comments, questions, concerns, and reviews. See you in two weeks!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Here we are again, another installment for the Dom and the Beautiful *laughs* **_

_**As always, thanks to my beta Lulu for her tireless effort in making my work presentable. Thank you to RobstenCuteness for the awesome banner. And most importantly, thank you to you the readers for putting up with me and my naughty mind.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__** I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I do own the naughty story you are reading and have become obsessed with. **_

_**Music: Call Me by Blondie**_

_Chapter 15_

**BPOV**

I worked for what seemed like hours, but it actually was only an hour and a half. We recently had added a life and style section to the paper and I wanted to make sure that it was set up to be a success with our fashion forward readers. I had hired a celebrity stylist to do a piece once a month and if all went well, then we would make it available more often.

I sat back and wondered how Edward took it when I said that I wanted our situation to work as well. I did include that I wanted it to work for the paper. Knowing Edward, he saw it as an opportunity to become more comfortable with me, and that was something I did _not_ want. Edward has always been a puzzle not easily solved. His life is thousands or maybe millions of random small, scattered pieces that eventually come together to form who he is. That is what made him so mysterious, so intriguing, besides the gorgeous face and perfectly sculptured body. Even though I am treating him with indifference, doesn't mean that I can't enjoy the bouquet without taking a sip, right? As I start to analyze this question to myself, Angela buzzes in.

"Chief, Mr. Black is here."

"Thanks Angela, you can send him in."

I stand up and walk from around the desk. I wondered where we were going for lunch and I was anxious to see what sort of ideas he had for my car. Jake said that he was already familiar with the Vanquish and actually had a shocked look on his face when I told him it was the car I drove. Like me, he saw the both of us frozen in time, him at sixteen and me at eighteen. It wasn't such a bad thing really because now we get to rediscover each other as we are now, so it's the excitement of getting to know someone new.

Jake stepped in and waited at the door watching as I daydreamed a bit.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are we going to eat?" He laughed as he saw me jump from the sound of his voice.

"Jake, sorry, I just slipped away for a bit. Yes, we can go eat. Always worried about food, some things never change. I hope we're going somewhere that can satisfy your appetite." I smile. Taking jabs at him felt good, it's been so long since I felt so natural with someone. It felt really good.

"I don't know Bells, I have the appetite of a wolf at times." He smiles playfully and I walk over to grab my coat and purse. We walk out of the office and I tell Angela to alert me only if there is something vitally important that needs my approval. As we walk over to the elevators, Jake places his hand at the small of my back to usher me through the elevator doors. I suddenly realize that I left my blackberry and rush back to the desk to get it. When I enter the elevator and turn around, I see Edward staring at us from the foyer with a dark look on his face. _Oh shit. _The elevator doors shut and my stomach is in knots as we make our way to the ground floor.

"As I told you, we're going to be taking my car today," Jake paused and wiggled his eyebrows at me with a mocking grin on his face.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you how the Rabbit was holding up after all these years," I shoot back and waited on his response. I do so love playful banter with Jake.

"Well the old Rabbit died several years ago but I gave it a proper burial at the scrap yard," he laughs to himself.

"Aww... It will truly be missed," I lower my head pouting as I look up through my lashes. Jake grabs my hand and jerks me forward to continue walking.

"By the way Jake, what type of car is it you drive?" I was really curious to see what type of car he owned. You can tell a lot about a person's personality by their car sometimes.

"You'll see. We're almost there; it should be just around the corner," I could see the excitement in his eyes. As we walked hand in hand, I had forgotten how warm Jake was. He always seemed to be running a temp. Maybe it was all those muscles burning constant energy underneath his clothes.

"Just answer me one question: Is it fast?" God I hoped it was because I loved a fast car. Ever since I got into motorcycles with Jake all those years ago, I vowed to never drive anything that couldn't go at mach speed.

"Oh, it's fast. The horsepower is unlike anything you've ever felt Bells." We stopped and he stepped from around me revealing the car.

"Oh my God…" That was all I could say. Fast and furious was more like it.

Parked before us was the newest Ferrari 599 GTO in that beautiful red with black top. I could feel my body coil with anticipation of riding in it, or better yet, driving it. I wouldn't drive it today but I will be sure to put that on my to-do list of activities with Jake. If I remember correctly, only 500 or so people got the opportunity of owning this car. When I said I like to go at mach speed, this thing goes a step forward and goes at the speed of light. It reaches over 208 mph. The body of the car was specifically made to achieve its lightning speed. It is sex on wheels. Jake watched as his excitement matched my own and I realized I had been voicing statistics of the vehicle while standing there.

"Damn Bells, you're a car buff now? When in the hell did that happen? I must've missed that memo," he smiles warmly and I punch him in the arm. I walk over to the car salivating at how it will feel underneath my fingertips.

"Let's go Bells maybe later on I can show you what this baby can really do. For now, we'll maintain the speed limit." He presses a button and the doors open and the engine starts.

The sound sends me into a frenzy and I jump into the vehicle like a wild teenager. The all lambskin Italian leather interior and sleek state of the art electronics overwhelmed my senses.

"Jake, this car is hot just like you." It came out so fast, I didn't even realize what I had said before I said it. _Fuck. I didn't mean to say that out loud. Maybe he wasn't paying attention._ I shut the door and fidgeted with my seatbelt only hoping that he hadn't heard me.

"So… you think I'm hot?" A sly look came across his face and I knew that I wouldn't be able to live that one down. Not as far as Jake was concerned.

I try to do damage control. "Jake, you've always been hot, you know you've always felt like you walked around with a fever all the time." Did that work? He leans towards me and speaks low.

"Bella, its okay for you to think I'm hot. He leans in closer and places a soft kiss on my jaw. "To be quite honest, I think you are too." He laughs watching my mouth drop open as he backs up and swerves out of the garage. It's like high school all over again, except there was no hall monitor named Edward to enforce the rules.

I sat stunned in silence. What in the world had just happened? I feel like there was some invisible line that had just been crossed and only I would suffer the consequences. He turned up the radio and Blondie's "Call Me" blasted through the speakers. What was Jake saying? I mean, I always knew he had feelings for me when we were younger, but I brushed it off as a teenage crush kind of thing. To actually think after all these years that the feelings he had for me were real and had intensified with age threw me.

He drove with a smile on his face obviously delighting in being able to throw me off guard. I suddenly realized where we were going to have lunch. It was one of my favorite seafood restaurants here in Seattle, The Crab Pot. So typical of Jake to take me somewhere where all walls would have to be down seeing as though you are literally eating with your hands the entire time. There is no room for pride when you have a large bowl of boiled and steamed seafood dumped out on the table before you while a bib is placed around your neck.

Jake usually is a talker but I'm guessing he wanted to give me time to think over his blatant romantic comment, not to mention the kiss along my jaw. I could still feel where his lips had touched my skin and the thought warmed me all over. It has been so long since I have allowed a man to touch me in that way and I don't know what it meant. He swerved into a parking spot and cut the engine. As I undid my seatbelt, he got out of the car and made his way to my side.

"Hungry?" he asked, with a playful grin on his face.

I grabbed the hand he offered and slid out of the seat. He closed the door behind me, grabbed my hand and led me inside the restaurant. As we were seated, Jake ordered us each a beer as he stripped off his camel colored leather motorcycle style jacket. Underneath was a simple black t-shirt that hugged his chest as well as his sculpted arms. On bottom, a pair of distressed jeans and camel colored boots. _God he's beautiful._ Jake had these rugged good looks that were a rarity and matched with his Native American colored skin, he was a bronzed Adonis.

There's no need for me to look at the menu because I already know that I'm going to order a heaping bowl of their fresh seafood. Jake watches me intensely and decides to speak.

"So a Vanquish, huh? I would've though you more of a BMW kind of girl these days." It seems that Jake was struggling with the fact that I had acquired a grown-up taste in cars.

"Yeah, I love it. I think it's the best car for me. Just enough bark with a bite to back it up," I smile at my dry sense of humor. When did I get so stuffy?

"Cool. So what did you have in mind as far as etching out the details? Do you have any ideas of what you would like to have or did you want to see one of mine?"

In that moment, Jake was asking me if I trusted him with something that was very important to me. He wanted to see if I would be open to other options besides my own.

"I would like to see one of your ideas but I have a few of my own. That's why I needed a designer. So we could both work together to choose the best option. Sort of like a meeting of the minds." The waitress comes with our beers and I take a sip.

"That sounds reasonable Bells. I'm glad that I can be the other mind for you."

"I'm glad too Jake, so did you bring any sketches or swatches with you?" I hadn't seen a portfolio in his hand when we exited the car. Maybe it was in his trunk.

"No, I pretty much keep the ideas in my head. I don't like to draw too much out, besides I've never been good at art. That's what I have an artist to draw up sketches for." We laugh and the waitress comes back to take our order. As we wait for our lunch, Jake discusses some ideas that he would think would work for me. He asks me about colors and designs I had in mind and says that he'll get his artist to draw something up for next week. As we finish up car talk, the waitress comes with our bowls of seafood, dumps them on the table, places bibs around our necks and little bowls of melted butter on the table and leaves us to our meal.

The seafood is steaming, and I decide to go for the smaller items and leave the crabs to really cool off.

"So, what's up with Cullen?" Jake is staring at me trying to read my eyes to get the information that he thinks my mouth won't tell.

"Ummm… Well, Edward owns The Sun as of yesterday. I didn't find out until I walked in the conference room and saw him there finalizing the contracts with our previous owner Randolph Hale." I continue to pick up random shellfish and dip them in butter and chew, hardly tasting the food.

"Really? So he just popped up like that and became owner of the paper that you are Chief of? Still as manipulative as ever I see. I'm sure you being Chief, was the deciding factor in his purchase. When did Hale decide to sell?" He cracks open a crab and dips the soft flesh into butter before popping it in his mouth.

"Three months ago. I wasn't even aware until last week. It was all so surprising, especially when I saw Edward." Surprising wasn't the right word, a better word would be a gut punching.

"And how do you feel about him being owner with the history between you?" He was probing, trying to see how I felt about Edward being back in my life in some aspect.

"Needless to say, I am not happy about it. If it were up to me, things would be different. I would've bought the paper if I knew it was up for sale. But when I think about it, there's no way I could be Chief and owner. It would be too much, besides I like being Chief just fine. I don't have to worry about the business aspects of the paper, just the success and functionality of it. Both of which are two jobs within itself."

Jake smiles. "Yeah I can understand that. Being an owner is a big deal. Owning my own car customization business can be a headache at times, but I still do customizing myself to keep me grounded. So you aren't happy to see him then?" He raises his eyebrows while taking a sip of his beer. Boy, was he making this difficult. He wanted to hear me say that I wasn't romantically interested in Edward anymore.

"No, Jake. Edward and I loved each other once or so I thought. However, there is too much pain in the past that I want to leave there. I'm not interested in Edward anymore, but I have to work with him for the sake of the paper. There is no getting around it. I'm the Chief and he's the owner. Though we have a history, I will not allow it to affect our business relationship, nor do I look to make him apart of my personal life. I've worked too hard to get where I am, and I won't allow Edward to destroy my life ever again. Edward sucked as a boyfriend, but he is a great businessman and I know that he will be an asset to the paper." There, I had spoken my peace. I couldn't make things any clearer.

"Good. You deserve better Bells. I always thought so and I'm glad that you think so as well. Since Cullen isn't in the way to block it, now you'll get the chance you deserve. A healthy relationship with someone that won't try to control you and who will love you just for who you are and not for what they want you to be. I want to be that person Bella."

I looked down and realized that I hadn't even made a dent into my seafood. I did feel relieved getting that off of my chest but I felt a stirring in the pit of my stomach by what Jake had just laid on me. He wanted to be in a real relationship with me. Not a friendship that had blurred lines of sexual tension. I ate quietly, chewing over what he proposed in my mind. Could I be happy with Jake? Did I want him in that way? Yes, of course I was attracted to him physically and I loved being around him and talking to him. But, was I ready for a relationship? The last relationship I had ended badly. Was I prepared to take a risk with my heart again after it took me all these years to recover from Edward? 

These were questions I would have to think long and hard on. Jake was offering me a second chance at love. Was I ready to take that chance and what did that mean about my Dom lifestyle? What would Jake think when I told him? There are too many things to think about in this short time. I forced a small smile to my face and concentrated on my meal. Jake began to prattle on about everyone back at La Push. I listened in every now and then, but my mind was too consumed with my future clashing with memories of the past.

_**I'm sure there are comments to be made about this chapter, especially from Team Edward, you know what to do. On to the next chapter…**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I do however; own this crack addiction of a story line.**_

_Chapter 16_

**BPOV**

When I made it back to work, my mind didn't have time to dwell on the conversation that Jake and I had over lunch. He gave me an unexpected light kiss on the lips as I made my way out of his car and told me he would be in touch next week in regards to my designs. When I reached my office, Angela greeted me with a rundown of the rest of my day. I had a couple of meetings with editors and with our layout designers. I had the designers draw up some new layouts for the paper because I believed it was time for the paper to be revamped.

Since I was meeting with Edward tomorrow, I wanted to make sure that I had some new idea concepts available for him to look at. I wanted to handle our Owner/Chief relationship the same way I did with Randolph. I wanted there to be a level of trust and respect. I didn't want to feel as though I couldn't respect him as a businessman and I didn't want him to think he didn't have to value my opinions and ideas for the paper.

By the end of the day, I felt drained and this felt like a new concept to me. It had been a while since I felt tired both, mentally and emotionally. The heavy conversation with Jake weighed on me, so I decided to sweat it out at the gym. I did some extensive cardio and strengthening because I was going to need it for what I had in mind for E.C. this weekend. I wanted to really start his training and since this wasn't a sexual Dom/Sub relationship, I had to strictly rely on all the other aspects to have successful sessions. I finished up my workout with some Pilates to cleanse my mind and body of all the mixed emotions I felt throughout today. I stopped by the Seaside Grill and got a lobster roll to take home for dinner. Jane wasn't due to come back until Saturday, so that meant I had to fend for myself. You would think that I had had enough seafood today but I wanted something a little more decadent and after the day I had, you could say I deserved it.

When I reached home, I checked my messages and I had one from Rosalie. She reminded me that she would be back Friday and wanted to have lunch. I eased into my favorite cotton loungewear, poured myself a glass of white wine, plated my roll and settled into my nook. What in the world was I going to do about Jake? I had the Edward thing under control so far, as long as he didn't try to slip me a Mickey, of which he was known for on occasion. _You know what? You still have time to think things through before you talk to Jake next week._

I didn't want to eat my roll without tasting it like I did my lunch. Could I at least allow myself to enjoy one meal today, even if it was a contradiction to my extensive workout? _Fuck it_. I take a huge bite of the lobster roll and let the soft flesh slide down my throat. God, it was good. It's been so long since I had one. I need to treat myself to the simpler things more often. Even if its something that can cancel out my workouts for the entire week. I finish off my meal and wine and head to the shower. Tomorrow I meet with Edward. I do hope that everything goes smoothly and he is done with trying to get personal. I let the hot shower soothe my aches and pains both of the mind and body and get mentally prepared for tomorrow.

**EPOV**

It's bad enough that I suspected that she had a lunch date with Black but to actually see him today picking her up drove me fucking crazy. It's like a slap in the fucking face! _ Fucking dog. _When I saw his hand on the small of her back I wanted to rip his fucking hand off. How is it that he gets to touch her and she won't even extend me a handshake? I thought that moving into the office was going to get her warmed up to me. I wanted our relationship to get better, to where she could see that she could trust me. The only way to do that was to always be readily available. She would have to see me around the office everyday, which meant more face time.

I wanted Bella to see that I could be reasonable. I wasn't the same control freak of a boyfriend she once knew. Though she never complained, I could tell that she was bothered by my controlling nature and she even stopped her friendship with Black to appease me. I felt horrible that she was hurting over giving up her best friend but I didn't feel bad about it being Black.

At the time, I was jealous of their friendship because it seemed as though she could be herself with him. It was as easy as breathing for those two. She never had to ask permission to be wild and reckless. I almost had a heart attack when I found out they used to race motorcycles together whenever she went down to La Push. I always trusted her but I didn't like the relationship that they had. I feared that Bella would wake up one day and see me for the asshole I really was at the time, which I'm sure Black voiced to her, then he would take her from me.

How long had they been seeing each other? Was this the first lunch date they had? Was it a date even? Were there going to be others? I had to move and move fast. I have to be patient and go slow with her. Get her to realize that I am not the Edward she once knew, the one who broke her heart. I did a lot of growing over these six years of us being apart and I knew I could be the man to make her happy. I looked forward to my session this weekend with Tigress. I need her to help me overcome the last bit of my controlling nature and I also need to be punished for not being the boy Bella deserved so long ago. With a little time and using this opportunity given to make my way back into her life, I know that things will work out.

Standing alone in my condo as I overlook the city, I realize I have a lot to think about this weekend while getting my ass handed to me by Tigress. I wondered how long I would have to see her before I became the Edward that Bella deserved. Though last weekend was my first, I think that it really helped. I had learned how to focus and relinquish my control over to another all over again. I wanted Bella to possess my body and soul the way she had my heart but in order to do that, I had to surrender it freely and I could do that, I have to do that if I had any hope of making her mine again.

I pulled my BMW in the spot next to Bella's and thought about how I always wanted to be the one to buy her that Vanquish. I only wanted her to have the best when we were together but she wouldn't allow me to give her anything because she said I was already all she needed. She was always so selfless and giving. She wanted to take care of others and never wanted to be taken care of.

As I take the elevator up, I began to get my mind focused on the meeting with Bella today. I can't wait to see what she has on today. She has this confidence with her that I always knew was there, and boy did she wear it well. My mind floats back to when I first saw her in that silk blue suit and my erection begins to strain against my pants. _Damn it._ I'm going to have to stop that. I can't help it though, just the thought of Bella always did things to me and now her body was the 2.0 version of what it was six years ago. She always wore those sexy shoes and I love a woman in high heels. Exiting the elevator, I decide to peek in on Bella and say good morning, even though I was going to see her two hours later. I had to see her now because she was like a drug I couldn't get enough of. _My own personal brand of heroin._

I passed the desk where Angela was busy at her computer and knocked on the cracked door.

"Come in," she said in the most melodic voice.

She sounded as though she was in a good mood, which is a good thing for me. The last thing I needed was for her to be pissy with me especially after the look I gave her when I saw her and Black together in the elevator.

"Good morning," I said walking towards her desk briefcase in hand. I didn't want to have a seat unless it was offered. I wanted her to see that she had me by the strings and I was willing to be her marionette if she would have me. She stood and I almost came as I saw what she was wearing. She was wearing an ice blue cashmere v-neck sweater dress with knee high black leather boots. My erection grew harder and I placed the briefcase in front of me to hide my arousal. Why oh why must she do this to me? Is there anything that she wears that won't turn me on? Probably not.

"Good morning Edward. Are you not going to be able to make the meeting later on?"

I love the way my name sounded on her tongue but her question bothered me. She thought that I was coming into her office to cancel. Couldn't I just drop in to say good morning? Did she regard me with so much indifference that she didn't even want to accept any words from me outside of a meeting? _Fuck Cullen. What did you do to her? You really messed up bad._

"The meeting is still on Isabella, I just wanted to pop in and say good morning and see how you were." _Please Bella, please let me in._

"Oh, okay good. I have some ideas to discuss with you, so this meeting is going to be longer than average but I doubt it will be longer than an hour. I'm doing well by the way, thank you. How are you?"

_I'd be doing a whole lot better if I were doing you on top of this desk._

"I'm doing well thanks. I'm glad that we decided to have the meeting today. I look forward to hearing your ideas and I promise to keep an open mind and view them objectively." There, that sounded professional. See, we could handle business without personal tension.

"Good, that's all I ask. Well, I guess I'll see you in a little bit."

With that she sat down and smiled politely. Damn she was good at dismissing me. It was kind of a turn on. It reminded me of another dominant female I knew. I laughed to myself and walked out of the office. Yes, I could definitely get used to this. I made my way to my office and had a seat. I could feel my body anxious with anticipation both at seeing Bella walk into that conference room with those fuck me boots and listening to her businesswoman bravado while going over her ideas for the paper. I hadn't been successful so far with controlling my body in her presence and that was going to have to change. I know she knew what she did to me but it didn't mean that I needed to flaunt it in her face. That wasn't the way to gain her trust or her respect. As much as I wanted her personally, I wanted her for her mind as well. Bella is a great woman, and since her work is her life, I needed to become a part of her world first if she were to become my world in the end.

_**And there you have this week's installment. Drop me a line, let me know what you're thinking. I love the fact that some of you are trying to figure out this unsolved mystery called the breakup! See you next time!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**There are some things I need to say, so please bare with me.**_

_**First, my beta Lulu and I want to thank you the readers for being so patient. Real life happens and though we expected to update every 2 weeks, it has been a bit over that. In between work and school and just life, we've fallen behind but that doesn't mean our commitment to getting WOT to you who appreciate it has. **_

_**Second, there have been some comments made about the content of my writing. This is fiction. There are no rules and no limits to what I can say or do with MY storyline. It can be as outlandish or out the box as I choose for it to be. I don't plan on having this professionally published, so therefore I don't have to work under guidelines or try to pacify others in there anal need for things to be a certain way. Once again, this is fiction and fan fiction at that. Many of us write for the love of writing as well as sharing a common love for similar interests. If you are uncomfortable in any way with what I write and its inaccuracies, you have the choice to not read it. It's that simple. **_

_**Thank you from the bottom of my smut lovin' heart to my beta Lulu. You are my rock. Thank you for helping me in spite of you having so much on your plate. You are truly appreciated.**_

_**Thank you to RobstenCuteness for the WOT banner. **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Twilight or its characters. I do however own all rights to this my storyline and my interpretation of what the characters would be in another smutty universe. **_

_**(Breathes) Okay now returning to our regularly scheduled smutty program. This chapter will also be switching POV a lot, so keep that in mind.**_

**Chapter 17**

**EPOV**

It was 9:50 and I made my way to the conference room. I wanted to be there before Bella just so I could see her walk in. I know it sounds pretty pathetic, but I needed to see her in any and every capacity I could. I positioned myself at the head of the conference table facing the door. Bella didn't disappoint, at 10:00 o'clock she came walking in and my stomach did flip-flops. She was so unbelievably gorgeous. Her red violet hair cascaded down her back and shoulders in loose curls and the dress showed off her beautiful silhouette. She smiled a warm smile at me and made it quickly over, portfolio in hand. I stood up to greet her.

"Good morning again, Isabella." I sat as she took the seat to my right.

"Good morning again to you as well Edward. Were you able to get some work done as of yet this morning?" She was making small talk, actually asking me something without being prompted by me. Could it possibly be a change of pace for us, or was she just being kind?

"Yes, as a matter of fact I was. I had a phone conference and it was quite successful. Things are going smoothly at my home office."

"That's good to hear. Let's begin, shall we?" No more chit-chat, time for business I suppose. I place my elbow on the table and prop my chin in between my thumb and index finger and listen intently. I wave my arm for her to proceed.

Bella started by talking about the layout for the paper. She handed us some new and improved ideas for layouts for the paper. Seeing as though the Sun was a standing tradition, she wanted to keep its integrity but bring it into the 21stcentury. I agreed. It was time for the Sun to make its place with the rest of today's top media publications. The layout designers did a good job with putting her ideas into perspective. I was thoroughly impressed. We both agreed that since there is a new demographic of young professionals in the Seattle area and more pouring in every year, we needed to offer them a paper that included what is important in their lives.

By the end of the meeting, we established that we would look over the new layouts and rate them, then meet back in a week with our decisions. Bella also agreed to meet with a couple of the editors to see what they thought about the new layouts as well and how they would enhance their sections. I told Bella that I wouldn't be in the office on tomorrow since I had some other business to take care of with home office. I wished her a good weekend and tried not to focus on her ass as she made her way down the hallway and back to her office. The things I wanted to do to her body. She had no idea how much I wanted her.

_Patience Cullen_ _you'll have her in your bed soon enough. Or the floor, or the wall._ I smiled to myself and tried to refocus on the weekend because I was in deep shit. I hadn't learned to control my erections. I had tried, that's got to count for something right? After all this was my first week. My ass began to ache from the memory of that first paddling and I can only imagine what the punishment was going to be for not doing what I was told to do during the week and that gets me excited. I shake my head leaning back in my office chair in realization that I am a sick bastard.

**BPOV**

The meeting with Edward this morning went well. Better than expected. Of course when I walked in he clearly was eye fucking me but he never stepped outside of his professional demeanor, so I let it slide. We agreed that the paper needed a new look and decided to meet again next week with our choices for the new layout. I was pleased with my presentation, since I so rarely get to do one.

I settled in my office and worked attentively the rest of the day. Edward wasn't going to be in the office tomorrow, which was good because I was going to be leaving the office a little earlier than usual for my session with E.C this weekend. I needed to go over my scenes for the weekend and make sure that I did everything properly. Suspension is very sexual but it can also be dangerous if not done properly. I was going to start him off with something light and take it up to a level he was comfortable with. Hopefully, he hadn't done everything that was required; this meant I would be punishing him tomorrow night.

Since he's new, I automatically knew that he wasn't fully under control. Yes it was a set up, but it was one he agreed to. It had been a while since I had done suspension, so I was really looking forward to it. I had a trick up my sleeve that I wanted to try that would show off my limberness. I am sure he would enjoy seeing what I can do with my body, as well as the punishment that would follow when his dick reacted. I liked seeing him in the chastity belt and couldn't wait to taunt him with it. I shut down my computer, grabbed my things and made my way to the parking garage. I grabbed a sandwich when I got home, took a shower and hit the bed. I had a long weekend ahead of me and I knew I needed a good night's sleep tonight to be well rested for tomorrow night's activities.

Today went by in a blur. The office was the same as usual. The only thing exciting was that one of the printing machines had gone haywire, but it was fixed in a matter of minutes. I left the office around 4 because I needed to get in a good workout before tonight. I did some chin ups to get me in the frame of mind to use my upper body strength in a gymnastic sort of way tonight. I grabbed a Cobb salad from the Seaside Grill and headed home. I had my usual glass of wine before a session weekend to soothe and calm me. I hopped in the shower, washed my hair and slicked it back into a ponytail. Usually I wear one of my wigs, but since I was going to be upside down for a couple of minutes tonight, it would be of no use. My phone buzzed and Laurent alerted me that he and E.C were on their way. I left his chastity belt on the dresser in his room because he would need to put it on immediately Saturday morning.

My body tingled with excitement as I went to my closet, pressed the button and took out my red patent leather open breast bustier from the wall. Tonight was about control. I knew that E.C would have to fight the urge to let his arousal show at the outfit I had on. It was a test to see if he had been practicing at all. I would flog him tonight for his punishment. I had just acquired a new deerskin red and black triple slapper and I was ready to try it out. I finished getting dressed, topping my ensemble off with a red nemesis mask and a red pair of 6-inch patent leather platforms and made my way to the kitchen for a glass of water before I headed to the Lair.

**EPOV**

As I waited in the Lair, I could feel my pulse racing. Should I be standing should I be kneeling? I just stood there with my head down like last weekend next to the bed. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't realized that she was standing in the doorway.

She snatched me out of my thoughts when she said, "Look at me" and it took everything in me not to bust a nut right then.

She wore a red patent leather bustier that left her breasts exposed. The creamy skin of her breasts with the soft pale pink of her areolas and nipples sent my head into a tailspin. In her hand she held what looked like a three paddles in one. Her shoes were red patent leather platforms at least 6 inches tall.

"Kneel. Last weekend was your trial run. You are back this weekend so I take that to mean that you are in it for the long haul or until you voluntarily leave. When you come to the Lair, you are to come in, kneel in the middle of the floor on the designated mat. The proper position is you sitting on your heels; knees together with your forearms on your thighs with your palms face down. As always, your head is to be down with your eyes looking at the floor. Get into position."

I immediately do as I'm told and walk over to the mat in the middle of the floor and get into position.

"Good boy. Every time we meet in here, this is the position I am to find you in. Do you understand? Answer me."

"Yes, Miss. I understand." I loved her tone of authority; it was so strong and confident. It's husky yet firm at the same time, really unlike any voice I've ever heard. It's like she made me want to be what she wanted me to be when I was here. I couldn't explain it.

"Now, last week I went over two safe-words with you, yellow and red. I want to give you another word, which is green. Green is to give me the go ahead to keep pushing you to another limit. This is a way for you to test your own limits along with me. I plan on pushing you in ways you never thought imaginable and in many ways you will enjoy every minute of it even though you never thought you would. If I come into the Lair and you aren't in proper position, you will be punished immediately. You are mine to control and when I give you instructions, I expect them to be followed without hesitation. Nod if you understand."

I nod and a sheen of sweat forms on my chest. What was she planning on doing to me? Would I like it, could it be possible that I would want more of it?

"How has your control been coming along? Were you able to keep yourself from getting aroused at all? Answer me." My heart began to pound. I know that I had been unsuccessful and for that I deserved to be punished.

"I tried this week Miss, but was unsuccessful. My apologies Miss." If I had to be punished for getting hard looking at Bella so be it, it was well worth it to feel my erection grow at the sight of her.

"Well you will have a two-part punishment for that. One of which is your chastity belt, which you will wear all day tomorrow. The second will begin right now. Stand and walk over to the steel bar against the wall."

I do as I'm told and wonder what she's about to do. This steel bar has cuffs hanging from chains. The bar itself has a series of vertical chains affixed to its top and I see a long rope coming from that.

"Lie on your back arms above your head." She hit's the buttons on the iPod docking station and classical music fills the room. I do as I'm told and she walks over and begins to cuff my hands. I watch nervously wondering what's going on. The bar looks like something out of Cirque du Soleil and I can't help but wonder what kinds of acrobatics are going to take place. After cuffing me, she removes my underwear and takes some red soft rope and binds my feet. Why is being tied up so fucking erotic? I know that I'm about to get my ass beat but I can't help but be turned on.

"Since you didn't do as I instructed, and learned to control your erections you have to be punished. I am going to punish you and then test you. If you don't pass the test, you will be punished again and so on. We can go all night if you wish until you give me one controlled run." With that she walks over to the adjacent wall to a silver crank that's imbedded into the wall. It reminds me of the windup bar on a jack-in-the-box.

"Tell me your safe words and what they each mean."

"Red if I'm broke, yellow if I'm breaking and green if I want more Miss." I gave her the short version. My heart is beating fast as my mind wonders if I will have to safe word.

"Good. You are not to make a sound. If you do, I will start your punishment over. Since you didn't succeed during the five days we were apart, that is your punishment." Five whips of that paddle will be fine. I took much more last week. Bring it on. She began to wind the crank and I felt the resistance as the chain attached to the bar made its way up. The more she cranked, I could feel my arms being pulled along with my body into a vertical position. After 10 cranks, I was extended vertically hanging from the bar in mid air. What the fuck? I prayed that I would be able to survive the punishment she had for me in contrast with me hanging by my wrists in mid air. She walked over to me with the paddle in hand and stood in front of me. She licked her lips as she sized up my dick.

"Like I said, you will receive 5 blows for the 5 days outside of here that you didn't control your erections. Since your dick seems to be the one with the problem, I only see it fitting that it will receive the blows, excuse the pun." She laughs an infectious laugh of a dark angel. _She's going to whip my dick! I can't believe it._ I've had my dick slapped before in a playful manner during sex, but not a full out blow. I brace myself as I see her take position. She slides the paddle down my chest and rubs it underneath my balls. I shudder at the contact and before I know it, she hauls back and I feel the triple sting of the paddle right against my manhood. It took everything in me not to make a sound because I knew if I did, she would start again. A loud smack rang out for number two and I wondered if I was going to have to safe-word. This was a punishment alright. The fragile skin of my penis was on fire and I wanted the punishment to be over. She raised back and smacked again, and my body jerked backwards.

"Now, now, don't jerk back or I'll have to give you an extra for trying to break my strides." She laughs devilishly and my dick is torn between getting hard or tucking its way between my legs like a frightened dog.

She slides the paddle along my jaw back down my chest and suddenly another smack. I close my eyes and try to suppress the groan trying to course its way out of my throat. She comes close.

"Are you going to learn to control your erections E.C? Answer me."

"Y-yes Miss." I stammer. "I will learn to control my erections." I really meant that, because if this is what I have to go through every time I disobey, I want no more of it. I

She lays one last smack on me and I can feel my heart pounding out of my chest. My dick is literally on fire. I've never felt such pain and I don't want to again. She walks over and places the paddle on the marble counter and turns to walk back to me. She reaches me and tells me to look at her as she begins to rub some type of cream on my dick. It feels so good having me in her hand and I try to focus on other things. I can't have myself getting hard after that beating. She rubs harder and softly plays with the tip. She sees she is getting no response and she smiles and says "Good boy."

She then grabs my upper arms with both hands and hoists herself up to straddle me with her legs wrapped around me in mid air. She begins to grind on my dick and it sends me in a whirlwind because I can feel that her outfit is crotchless again. She breathes heavily in my ear licking my earlobe and biting on my jaw. I think of everything but sex. Fishing, dirt, war, anything that would keep my dick at bay. _Please don't get hard. Please. Please. Please._ She smiles as she realizes how hard I'm trying to concentrate and she gives out a slight moan. Then she does something that I couldn't have believed if I weren't there. She slides her legs up to hook them around the inside of my arms to where the heels of her pumps are facing outward. She scoots herself up while holding onto my thighs and her pussy comes in direct contact with my mouth. _Holy fuck she is limber. Holy fuck her pussy is by my mouth! What the fuck?_ Just the thought of my tongue darting out and tasting made my dick twitch and I knew I didn't want to lose this battle.

She bends her body in a crab while holding onto the back of my thighs and leans the side of her head against my abs. She begins to breathe and blow on my dick with her warm mouth. Was she fucking insane? Who was this woman? Was she in acrobat or some shit? How in the hell was she able to do this? I closed my eyes and thought of ole ladies bathing in jello and held onto that thought for what seemed like forever. She slid her tongue out to lick me and I thought I was going to go insane. I held on and held on and then she stopped breathing on me. She raised her body up to and freed her legs one at a time and before I knew it she was back standing upright with a devilish smile on her face.

She smacks me on the ass and says, "I knew you could control yourself." She bit my thigh and walked over to the crank. She slowly lowered me to the ground and I bent my knees so I was in a kneeling position. She walked over and loosened the cuffs then walked over to the counter. She came back with the same cream in her hands and rubbed it on my wrists.

"The lesson for the day is over. Undo your feet and clean up. Put some more cream on your wrists and penis before you go to bed."

"Yes Miss. Thank you Miss." And with that, she walked out the room leaving me sore and breathless.

_**Holy dick spanking Batman! Tell me what you think. You know what to do. On to the next chapter…**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Twilight, but the storyline is mine and mine alone. **_

Chapter 18

**EPOV**

What the fuck had just happened? I never expected her to go Ringling Brothers on me. It was totally unexpected; she was totally unexpected. That by far pushed me to my limits. I didn't want to safe word because I knew it was a punishment well deserved and I trusted she wouldn't do anything that would cause me irreparable damage. I loosened the rope from my feet and eased myself off the floor. The cream she placed on me helped a lot. I could feel what a difference it made. I slowly began cleaning up. I didn't want to put any underwear on yet seeing as though she just beat the shit out of my dick and it was still sore from the punishment. I can honestly say I didn't like this punishment at all. I enjoyed the sexual parts of it with her limberness and her teasing me along the way, but the paddling of my dick was a complete downer.

You can believe that I won't be getting hard again when I'm not supposed to, not with that memory etched into my brain. I cleaned up the Lair, turned the music off and headed to my bedroom. On the dresser, I found the box with the dick in a box belt. Oh God, after tonight how in the hell am I to be expected to wear this thing? As I walk into the bathroom, I notice the container of Epson salt, a tube of cream, a couple of new pairs of boxers and the rest of my toiletries sitting on the counter. Thank you God, breathable underwear. At least I could say she wasn't cruel and unusual. She definitely did attend to all my needs as stated in our contract. All my aftercare was her responsibility and she didn't disappoint. I ran a hot bath; poured some salts in and eased into the soothing water. I let my mind wonder as the steam rose up and I cleared my head from this past work week. I think that Bella and I are making steps in the right direction. She wanted our business relationship to work as much as I did and since her work is a major part of her life this meant that in some way so was I. After my relaxing soak, I put some cream on my aching parts, placed on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt from the dresser and crawled into bed. This had been an exhausting week not to mention a physically exhausting mini session. I only hoped that the worst was over and that another pleasurable pain filled night was up for tomorrow. I looked forward to eating with Tigress and playing with her afterwards. I'm sure she would say she loves playing with her food. I laugh to myself and drift off into a sound sleep.

**BPOV**

Wow. He really hung in there. I think to myself as I let the hot water run over my face. I definitely had worked up a sweat so I had to shower again from my acrobatic feats. I really thought he would've safe worded. I can't lie; I get a rush when I can get a sub to safe word. I remember on some of my more experienced subs, they would make a sound or scream in pain, but not E.C, he really held on and muddled through. That's a lot to be said about him and I am interested in finding out more about his personality. I wonder where that file is, last time I saw it was the first session night and I can't remember where I placed it. I'm sure everything is in order because that is what I pay Jenks for. It's probably in the abyss of The Sun's paperwork stacked in my home office. Things have been so busy trying to revamp it that I bring a good deal of work home with me. No matter, we are in our second session and I'm sure we'll be having many more. It's always good to give the true punishment when a sub has disobeyed, that way, they won't fuck up like that again because the pain of the punishment will be etched into their memory. Now that E.C knows the consequences, I am sure that he won't mess up like that again. I step out of the shower and feel drained. Damn, it was hard on the body when doing the suspension, especially when I had to rely on my body to do the work for me. I dried off, slipped on an ice blue satin nightgown and climbed into bed. Tomorrow would be better than today in many aspects, and I believe our sessions will go a lot smoother from here on out. As I dozed off to sleep, I thought about Jake and all that he offered and began to realize that we deserved the chance that we didn't get 6 years ago. And in that I knew that I wanted to see what chance we stood together.

"Good morning E.C, I trust you slept well. You may bring up my breakfast." I hit the speaker and listened intently as he made his way to the dining room. I was really looking forward to breakfast this morning. After last night's activities, I was famished. I made it down to the dining room after I heard him leave and poured myself a cup of tea. I lifted the lid and there was my scrumptious breakfast. You would swear a chef created it because of its neat presentation and tempting aroma. There, before me was a perfectly cooked ham and cheese omelet complete with breakfast potatoes and sliced fruit. On a small saucer laid two slices of buttered toast and strawberry jam. I put my strawberries on my toast now instead of my hair. As I take a bite of fruit, my system alerted me that a car approached the driveway. Who in the hell could that be making a surprise visit? Before I could make my way to the front door, I heard a rapid tiny knock. Everyone knows not to show up to my home unannounced. I slid the pad on the wall to reveal the CCTV screens behind it. _Oh my fucking God. Rosalie._ I forgot Rose was going to be dropping by. I didn't hear from her yesterday so I assumed she got caught up. I didn't expect her to show up here without calling first. I opened the door, and there she stood, blonde, beautiful and statuesque.

"Bella!" We wrapped in a warm embrace and I stepped aside to let her in.

"Rose! I didn't know you were going to be dropping by. You should've let me know, I would have been properly dressed." _And I wouldn't have had a sub on my level below._ _Fuck._ Good thing no one knew there was another level but Jane, Laurent, and myself. I didn't need what I do in my personal life to be found out by anyone. It wasn't something that I was ashamed of, but I just knew that no one would really understand.

"Oh Bella, I told you I was coming into town. Did you forget so easily? I know you're busy running the paper and all but geeze." We walked into the living room and she placed her purse and jacket on the sofa.

"Rose, I didn't forget. I just didn't hear from you yesterday when you were supposed to get in, so I assumed I would hear from you sometime today. You went a step further and delivered yourself to my doorstep."

"Well, I am full of surprises at times, but then again aren't we all?" We laughed. _You have no idea what surprises I have, and one is underneath us as we speak. _

"I knew you would be up early, you always were an early riser. Got any coffee? Smells good in here. What's for breakfast?" She raises her eyebrows and heads to the dining room.

"Well, I was having an omelet and some potatoes. As you can see, I barely dove into it before you beat down my door." I smiled warmly. It was good to see Rose. I really missed her. I hadn't realized how much until that moment. She sat down and began to cut into the omelet. Boy was she spoiled. Who else would presume it was okay to eat someone else's breakfast?

"Mmm, Bella this is delicious. Don't worry; I'll save you half. I'm not totally selfish you know." She took a bite of fruit and followed me into the kitchen, plate in hand. I started the coffee and Rose went to take a seat in the breakfast nook. I got the coffee started and went to sit next to her as she handed me the plate.

"Thanks. So what time did you get in yesterday?" I took a bite of omelet, and she was right it was delicious. I would have to thank E.C properly tonight. I am instantly glad I asked for extra insulation between floors when I had the house built. I couldn't stand the thought of any of my subs actually finding out who I was or anything about my life.

"I got in late last night. I had a delayed flight in New York, which was a mess. That is one thing I definitely don't miss about the states." She got up, took a coffee cup off the counter and poured. She reached into the fridge for the creamer and opened the countertop canister for sugar. After she decided it was to her liking, she had a seat back at the nook. "What did you do last night, obviously not entertain someone of the opposite sex or you would have just fucked hair and a flush to your cheeks."Rose was always blunt.

"Damn Rose, everyone isn't the quintessential Hugh Hefner you know. I'm too busy with my career to worry about men right now." Even though Jake had made me a proposition, I didn't want to tell Rose yet until I had made my decision. "Besides, you get enough dick for the both of us. I am quite comfortable with living vicariously through you in the sex department." I grinned and took the last bite of omelet.

"You can't live through me for long Bella. Don't you have needs? How long has it been, six years? I would kill myself if I had to go that long without a good fuck. I know you are all into the sex-without-love is empty thing, but sometimes all you need is to get laid. What happened to that guy ummmm…Mike, yeah Mike Newton?"Why did she have to bring him up? Mike was a rebound. I got with Mike after Edward broke up with me. We saw each other a year later when I was at NYU and he was in town for the weekend while attending classes at Penn State. Mike was a nice guy, but he couldn't understand that I wasn't ready to be in a relationship. I had let him suck me off a couple of times and I'd given him a couple of hand jobs but there was no spark between us.

"The problem with Mike was that all he wanted to do was fuck. It's like he wanted something that I wasn't going to give. At the time, after Edward being my first, I felt like I would be desecrating my body with any other guy's dick inside me. It just didn't feel right. Eventually, I had to let Mike go. It wasn't fair to him that I didn't give a shit enough to try nor did I give a shit about him. Not in that way at least. Besides, I was developing calluses on my hands from whacking him off insistently to keep him satisfied." Rose laughs hard and I laugh harder remembering having to soak my hand in Epson Salts after a 3 hour whack fest.

Rose got up to place her cup in the sink. I followed suit, placing my plate into the dishwasher and clearing what was left in the dining room, while she made her way to the living room. After finishing in the kitchen, I followed her to the living room and watched as she talked to her dad on the phone. She was always so attentive when it came to her father and I envied that. Charlie and I were pretty close, but it wasn't the same. I knew Charlie loved me and do anything for me, but his love was expressed in a non-committal way. It wasn't his fault. Like so many of us, he just didn't want to get hurt. She hung up and told me she had to go.

"You just got here, Rose. I understand though." I was sad she was leaving so early after we hadn't seen each other in weeks. There was so much to talk about. I hadn't even told her Edward was back. She gave me a tight hug.

"I know Bella, but I won't be going back to Italy until Wednesday, so we have plenty of time to catch up before I leave. I'm all Daddy has right now. I'll call you; we can have dinner tomorrow night. Will that be okay?"

"Sure, that will be fine." We kissed each other on the cheek and she was out the door. I went upstairs and got dressed so I could head into the office for a couple of hours. I checked in on E.C to make sure he had applied the cream as I instructed. I reminded him about lunch and his cleaning duties of the Lair. I wanted to try tying him up again tonight if he was ready. I so enjoyed suspension. It added an extra amount of danger to bondage. I had plans for him tonight. I was going to tease him while I was at the table, just another test, but for my benefit as well. I don't think I could go the whole weekend without seeing his dick grow hard from my touch. I dressed with tonight's scenes on my mind and couldn't wait to act them out later on this evening.

_**Okay, there you have a little info on Bella's sexual activity since Edward and you get a little more insight into her new mindset and view of love, sex and relationships. As always, please feel free to leave your reviews and comments by hitting the button. **_

_**See you next time…**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**First, Happy New Year! 2011 was definitely a doozy and it is my wish that 2012 is even more of one. I want to thank you the readers for sticking with this fic. In Septemeber, things became hectic in real life, and I as well as my beta had to take a step back from this fic and do what needed to be done outside these pages. I hope you can forgive us for making you wait so long for an update. We truly appreciate your loyalty and faith in us and this year all your questions will be answered in regards to this story. Once again, thank you for the comments, reviews and encouragement. **_

_**Thank you to my Beta Lulu, we're in this thing together babe. Thank you so much for taking time out of your busy life to aid me in this journey. I love you truly.**_

_**Thank you to RobstenCuteness for our banner. **_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. The only thing I do is turn it into kinky fanfic fun. **_

Chapter 19

BPOV

I pull back into the driveway, home from work mid-afternoon and my thoughts go to E.C. I am sure he has completed his task of the Lair and is resting for what I'm sure will be an interesting session. Last night I played the villain, which I enjoyed very much and put him through the punishment deserving for no self-control. I could tell that E.C was a very sexual being; he just hadn't had the right buttons pushed to take him to that next level. He was here for a reason, and though I was curious as to what the reason was, I opted to keep things between us very formal.

As I climbed out of my car, I looked forward to lunch and having sometime to myself to think things through. Both, about my personal relationship with Jake and my recent work related one with Edward. Edward didn't show up to the office today, and as a matter of fact it looked like he hadn't been in at all. I guess there was no need for him to be in the office on the weekend. Whatever other business matters he had, I'm sure he was more than able to conduct from home. I make my way upstairs and change into one of my favorite warm-up suits to lounge around in. It's almost 2 p.m and I'm sure E.C is finishing up my lunch.

Today, I had set the menu to grilled salmon with his choice of vegetable. I pushed my hair up into a ponytail and made my way downstairs at 2:05. As expected, there my meal awaited. He had chosen some fresh zucchini to accompany the fish. Good choice. As I enjoyed my lunch, I thought about all Jake had to offer. He had always been a catch in my eyes but I wasn't interested in being the one to throw out the hook. Now, it seems as though I was the one who he was seeking to bait. I laugh at my fishing analogies. Charlie must be rubbing off on me.

I thought about my talk earlier with Rose. Was I really cheating myself out of happiness by not sharing my life with someone? Did I feel less whole without having someone to love me and take care of me in ways I couldn't take care of myself? Could Jake be that person? He said that he wanted to be, but was I willing to let him? And if I let him, what did that mean for my second lifestyle? Would I no longer desire to punish men and if the desire was still there, where did Jake fit in all that? There are too many questions and at this time, no clear answers. I need to relax, and the only way I do that is by curling up with a book.

I always enjoyed escaping into some fictional world to ease the drama of reality. I alert E.C that dinner will be served at 7 and his expected attire is hanging in the closet. I make my way upstairs past my bedroom and down to the hall to my vast library. I loved this place. It is my home away from home. I've allowed myself to get lost for hours in Hardy, Milton, Bronte, Shakespeare, and Austen. The entire back wall of the room is a series of glass windows with a slight aqua tint to keep out too much sun. The room glows from the bluish haze as it reaches the all white bookshelves that align every free wall. In the middle of the room is an aqua suede chaise longue and small accompanying side table. I wander around the room gliding my hands across the spines of the mixture of old and new books. I've always loved the smell of libraries, something about old books that have been read by so many different people from different walks of life appealed to me. I love the sound of cracking open a book that's old and weathered thinking about its history or journey along the way. I decided on a collection of works from Homer and crack open the book to The Odyssey. I've always enjoyed Greek mythology. It has always come in a close second to my first love of British literature. I grew up a fan of the classics, and British writers were the pillars of the written word. As I delve into Odysseus' journeys back home, I think of Penelope and her struggles she had to endure alone. Not knowing if the man you love is dead and having to choose another husband when your heart belongs to your first is a tough decision. I drift off into a sound sleep and let the Greeks conduct my color filled fantasies.

EPOV

I wondered what she had in store for me tonight. I sat in the library on my laptop. I assume she enjoyed the salmon; I didn't get a sound tongue lashing, so that gave me a relief. My manhood was back to good health and I had no intentions on putting him through that again.\

I checked my email to see if I had anything from Bella. Why wouldn't she give me her phone number? I could've easily had Jenks procure it, but I wanted her to willingly give it to me. It's amazing that we are at a stage that we never had to endure when we were together 7 years ago. There was no need for a phone number because when I met her, I knew she was the one. I devoted every single minute to her and she to me. Even when we were in class, we couldn't keep out of each other's sight. We always made sure we touched in some kind of way. There was always a charged atmosphere surrounding us and it was intoxicating.

We had all the same classes, and since Bella wasn't into extracurricular activities, we spent all our time including bedtime together. I used to sneak up to her room around 10 when her dad was sleep and sneak back home around 4 before my parents would notice I was gone. My brothers and sisters knew where I was, but they kept our secret and I owed them big time back then. The only time we didn't see each other was when she worked at the Newton's Outdoors Store and when she had to spend quality time with her dad, which meant making sure there was a hot meal for him to eat. I remember when I came down with the flu, she made me homemade soup and it was the best I had ever tasted in my life. She was beautiful, intelligent, giving and selfless and I loved her when I didn't have the right to do so and she loved me when I wasn't worthy of it.

Now I am on the verge of being completely worthy of that love and I will do whatever it takes to be the man she deserves. I am the one for Bella, and she has always been the one for me. Black is just a bump in the road that will be easily smoothed out. I snatch my mind away from dark thoughts and check to see if the merger with a new import and export company has gone through at home office. No word yet. I close my laptop and head back to my room.

Soon it will be time to have dinner with the Tigress. I wonder what she will be wearing today and it sends my loins into a deadly place. I will myself under control and look in the closet for tonight's attire. Last time it was a perfectly tailored black suit. I wonder what I'll be wearing tonight. I look in the closet and there is my appropriate mask, a pair of distressed denim jeans, and a white collared shirt. Casual wear tonight, I don't even see any shoes. Maybe the dress attire has to do with what we are having for dinner. Maybe she has a certain theme. Last week our first dinner was very formal with the exception of her not having on a shirt underneath her blazer. The meal was very refined, one you find in a high quality restaurant. I guess tonight its going to be a jeans and shirt type of dinner. Who knows, the Tigress was always full of surprises, and I rather enjoy them.

I hopped in the shower and washed my hair. While the water cleansed my hair of the lathery soap, my mind wandered to what was in store. Hopefully, this Saturday would be like the last. Last Saturday, she helped me reach a mind-shattering climax that I would never forget. She was a pro and all the items she used to help me reach my limit caused a slight smile to come to my face. I never would've thought I would like nipple clamps, but I sure in the hell would put them and those special massaging underwear on the top of my list of toys I like. I don't dry my hair but instead I slick it back like she told me to the last time. I get dressed and the clothes fit perfectly. I leave the top button undone and roll up the sleeves to my elbows. It reminds me of a day on a boat look and I like it. I place on the mask that covers my eyes, molds to my nose and comes along the sides of my mouth and wait for 7 o'clock to come.

When I see the clock hit 6:59, I make my way upstairs knowing that when I reach the dining room it will be 7. I walk in and the entire room looks transformed. There is white everywhere. Cascading material hangs from the windows. There is a white array of fabric draping the dining room table. The room is dimly lit, there are candles everywhere giving the room a soft almost sun setting glow. I sit and I instantly smell the mouthwatering aroma of steamed seafood. I love fresh seafood when it's properly steamed. I close my eyes and inhale the wonderful aroma and I open my eyes and realize that the Tigress has been standing there watching me.

I immediately put my head down but not before I see her beautiful body draped in what has to be the softest fabrics I've ever seen. She is gorgeous even though I can't see her face. Her dress reminds me of a Greek goddess and my mouth immediately becomes dry. Her hair is braided into one of those French braids and the end of the braid hangs along the left side of her bare shoulder.

"You may lookup", she says in a soft authoritative tone and I gather my bearings before I do just that. This woman is a dark enchantress and I am caught up in her game of bondage and bliss.

BPOV

I walk into the dining room and the clothes fit him perfectly. I can see his sculpted chest against the fabric of the soft cotton shirt and I am pleased. He has worn his hair wet and slicked back as I requested last week and I am happy that he pays attention to what I like. I can see that I startled him when he opened his eyes and saw me watching him. I wonder what he was thinking about so intently with his eyes closed? As I walk over to the table to have a seat by him, he gulps and eyes me cautiously. I thought I'd serve something light tonight. I decided that we would have seafood for dinner since I didn't really get to enjoy my lunch with Jake the other day after he offered me a romantic relationship.

It just so happens that Jane worked for The Crab Pot at a time so she knew how they prepared their awesome shellfish except for the secret spices, which she tweaked to make her own recipe. I wanted to have a sensual dinner, one you eat with your hands so that I could see E.C's reaction. I so enjoyed seeing him squirm and become flustered when I did something unconventional. Eating with your hands caused you to lick and suck your fingers, just the ammo I need to get him ready for our sensual session tonight. Sensual food, sensual massage with hot oil and sensual spanking. This is going to be good. I decided against another night of suspension. I'll save the next round for our next session. This will give him some time to deal with his feelings of confusion at liking something he was taught was wrong.

I can see that Jane has decorated just as I asked, to heighten the experience. You always have to set the mood for these things. I see that E.C has unbuttoned the top button of his shirt but he still seems stuffy, he needs to unbutton one more.

"Good evening E.C, how are you tonight?" I smile at him and tilt my head to the side genuinely interested in how he's feeling after last night.

"You may speak freely. Remember this is your time to communicate with me. Keep in mind the rules and everything should be fine." I nod assuring him that I won't bite, well, at least not at the table.

"I am feeling fine thank you. Better than I expected Miss." He looks at me cautiously. I don't want him to be afraid of me; I just want him to understand that when you break a rule or disobey, you will be punished. After all, that is what he was here for.

"Why better than you expected? Be honest." I wanted to know what he really thought. Did he expect to look down and see that his dick hadn't survived the storm? Or was he realizing that he actually liked to feel pain, an intense level out of the norm?

"I think that I expected to still feel the effects of last night, but thanks to a hot soak and the cream you gave me, I feel good." He chuckles to himself as though he's the only one in on an inside joke.

I smile warmly."E.C it is my job as your Domme to take care of you. I am not here to injure you or push you to a level you can't handle. A big part of what I do is punishing you when you do things that aren't to my liking or falls outside of my rules ,but it is also my duty that after punishment, I tend to the effects of that punishment." I hope he understood I wasn't some evil bitch. I don't get off on being a monster and although I may be cold, I'm not heartless. I was in this thing because I love to control things, not because I was a sadist. Sadism is a level that I didn't want to reach. I don't knock those who choose that lifestyle, but it's just not for me. "Do you understand?" I ask intently waiting for the realization to hit his eyes.

"Yes Miss, thank you. I know I deserved the punishment for not doing what I was told, and I appreciate your providing me the care afterwards."

He smiles and it reaches his eyes from what I can tell. I look at the wine chilling in the bucket of ice and look back at him. It's time for a glass of wine. "E.C, please pour us some wine." He stands, walks over to the bucket, grabs the wine opener and releases the cork. He comes over and pours me a glass and does the same for himself. Before he can sit back down, I hold my hand out stopping his movement. He holds his head down and waits for me to speak.

"Unbutton your shirt." His hands move rapidly to unbutton his shirt. "Slowly." I want to set the stage for what is going to happen tonight. One of the most sensual things you can do is undress slowly in front of someone. He slowly moves his hand over the shirt buttons and I watch intently. Though this is turning me on, from which I can feel the wetness between my legs, this is more about him obeying me and relinquishing control without seemingly being forced to do so. Also, I know that he quite enjoys being naked in front of me so it's a win-win situation.

He finishes the last button and stands there bare-chested. I can see the flush creep across his skin and see that his breathing has accelerated. His body is perfectly structured and it glows under the candlelight as a light sheen of sweat coats his abs. He's really turned on but it hasn't reached his erection. Obviously the shock therapy from last night worked. I couldn't help but be slightly disappointed. " Sit." He does as he's told and Jane walks in with our seafood. "I had Jane prepare some steamed seafood for dinner tonight. I hope that you aren't allergic."

"No Miss. I actually love steamed seafood."

"You may lookup E.C, as I told you before, this is your time to communicate with me." He looks up and smiles.

"Eat." He grabs the mallet that Jane has supplied and begins to crack into the crab. I watch his nimble fingers pry the crab in half searching for the soft and tender flesh inside. I begin to remember those fingers as they pumped in and out of me along with his thumb that encircled my clitoris and I smile devilishly. I grab a lobster tail and eye him as he concentrates on his crab. I take a sip of wine and circle the rim with my pinky finger. He looks up as he watches my finger encircle the glass.

"Miss, aren't you hungry?" He's concerned that I'm not eating yet. Since he's concerned….

"Yes. Feed me."I scoot closer to his chair and raise one eyebrow. He gulps and I see his mouth drop open. I may be a little presumptuous but I can't shake the feeling that he wants to.

"What does Miss want first?" He asks as he stares at my mouth.

"The lobster is my first choice, dipped in butter." He cracks open a lobster tail and dips it into the cup of melted butter and moves toward my mouth. I can see him swallow and he doesn't take his eyes off of my mouth as I open my lip and allow him to place a piece of soft flesh onto my tongue. I close my eyes and savor the taste of the fresh meat and decadent butter. I bite down and moan. I lick my lips and open my eyes. E.C looks catatonic. _Atta girl, Tiger._ I think to myself and smile with one last lick to my lips while staring into his eyes.

I could see his eyes smolder and knew he was holding onto his sanity. He offers me another piece and we continue the process until the lobster tail is finished. I feel bad that he hasn't really gotten to eat in the past 5 minutes but I brush it off. As he places the last piece in my mouth and chew, I notice there are some remnants of the fleshy meat on his fingers along with melted butter. I grab his hand as he tries to pull away and I look into his eyes as I slowly suck the butter and remaining lobster from his fingers. I hear his breath hitch and his eyes smolder. _Down boy._ I laugh on the inside not showing it on my face. I let go of his hand, scoot my chair back and turn back to my food. He is frozen still, staring at me and blinking slowly.

"Eat." I order and he pops out of his reverie and continues to eat his meal. I take a sip of wine and smile into the glass.

"No questions tonight?" I ask suddenly. It seems crazy to have dinner with someone and not talk.

He clears his throat and answers huskily, " Umm, how was your day Miss?" He's nervous as well as fighting the fact that he's envisioning my mouth around his cock, which was the purpose of my tease.

"It was good E.C. I enjoyed my breakfast and lunch you prepared for me. I got some work done, which is always good." I didn't need to ask him how his day went, he has spent it cleaning the Lair and probably reading. I had noticed that Wuthering Heights was out of its usual spot when I went downstairs one day during the week.

"I'm glad to hear that. Miss, may I ask you a question?"

Hmm so he had been thinking about something he wanted to know. Let's see if I wanted to answer or not.

"Yes, as I told you E.C this is the place you express your concerns or ask any questions."

"Why do you prefer for us to wear masks when we are together?" It is a good question, one that I hadn't been asked before, but then again, I had never taken on an inexperienced sub before.

"Because this Dom/sub relationship is not about what either of us look like. I never plan on knowing you personally and it also aids in anonymity. That way you can see me in public and never know who I am, and I can see you and never know who you are. When you make things personal, that's when everything goes wrong whether or not you intend for them to. It's much easier this way in the long run. That is why I don't ask you any personal questions and I don't allow you to ask me any. All you need to know is that I'm your Dom and you're my sub. Simple."

"I see." He takes a sip of wine and it seems as though he got the answer he expected but not the one he wanted. I decide to lighten the mood.

"I can tell you're willing yourself to not become aroused by the things I do." I take my bare foot and slide my toes up his jeans leg and rest my foot in between his thighs a couple of inches from his crotch. He gasps and looks at me. I rub my foot against the inside of his thigh ignoring his bulge on purpose. I lean in close and say in a seductive voice "I don't mind your erections, I actually look forward to them. I enjoy seeing you're turned on very much. I just don't like you to get one when I tell you not to." I slide my foot across his bulge back and forward as I lean back in the chair and take a piece of crab meat, dip it in butter and slide it across my lips before placing it on my tongue, all the while staring into his eyes. I feel his erection stretch through his jeans and I can see the first part of my mission has been accomplished. I lick the remaining butter from my lips and fingers.

"In the Lair in 15 minutes." I get up from the table and walk out of the dining room, leaving him shocked and wanting. _Oh yeah, this is going to be fun._

_**What a good way to start a new year eh? Leave your review below, but don't go anywhere, another chapter awaits…**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**The saga continues….**_

Chapter 20

BPOV

I decide on a custom-made lambskin black leather corset with matching shorts that hug all of my curves. I opt out of the fishnets tonight and put on my 6-inch platform stilettos. I keep my hair the same and gloss my lips up really good. Shiny gloss draws more attention and gets a guy thinking about your lips being on him. I smile at myself, grab a Sensual Blends candle out of the bathroom cabinet and light it. I've tried these spa aromatherapy/oil candles with some of my other subs and absolutely love them. It's handy in that the candle comes with a pour spout on the side for easy usage. I know that E.C will definitely enjoy this. I make my way downstairs to the Lair and I find E.C ready and waiting in his proper position. I would hate to prolong the sensual part of the session if I had to stop and whip his ass for not obeying the rules.

I close the door and set the candle on the console letting the fire melt the soy wax into oil. I can tell he's breathing hard by the way his chest moves in and out. I wonder if it's nerves or just pure excitement. Maybe a mixture of both which is always good when you are in a playroom. I wouldn't be surprised that he's still hard as a rock. I walk over to the wall and pick up a riding crop and a smooth wood lambskin covered paddle. _I'll spank him on the bench_. Yes, he's never experienced the bench yet and tonight would be a good way of getting him in the habit of being bent over.

I walk over to the bench in the far right corner and set the paddle on the soft blue leather. The bench I just acquired a couple of months ago, all mahogany wood with intricately carved legs that looked like a tiger's paw. This bench was custom designed by me of course. I always pick out everything that furnishes the inside of my playroom. I go to hit the switch on the iPod and decide against it, I want to hear every sound that comes from him tonight.

I walk over to him with the riding crop and trail it up and down his back, alternating from each shoulder. I crack it lightly against his skin dragging it to another spot and cracking it again. I hear his intake of breath and I can tell he's turned on. I take the crop and slide it into his underwear going across each buttock cheek and then down his middle. He stops breathing and I smile. Just because I wasn't into using strap-ons on my subs, didn't mean that I didn't enjoy working men over with a riding crop or butt plug every now and then. I would like to try a plug on him one weekend, but he would have to throw his inhibitions to the wind and really trust me for that to happen. _Maybe some anal beads would be a good start._ The buttocks area is very sensitive in regards to heterosexual men. They don't understand that the butt is an unchartered pleasure center and once you get over the fear of having something go in, you could learn to enjoy it.

I walk around the front of him, take the crop and use it to lift his chin. I slide the tip of the crop down his jaw towards his lips. "Lick", I command and he opens his mouth, and reaches out his tongue to lick the crop. He really gets into it and begins to moan and swirl his tongue while flicking it on the tip of the crop.

"Stop." I say sternly and tap him lightly across the mouth.

EPOV

She is driving me absolutely insane. Memories of the last time she worked me over with that riding crop go through my head as she commands me to lick. I want to do things to her, things I've only ever wanted to do to Bella. Why is that? I am jerked back into reality as she taps me across the mouth to stop my assault on the riding crop. She uses the crop to raise my head up, but I keep my eyes down.

"You may look at me." When I do, all thought leaves my mind and is replaced with pure sensational lust. I want to fuck this woman, hard. Or better yet, I want her to fuck _me_. If she has this kind of power with minimal touch to my body, I can only imagine what she could do to me. My breath hitches and I can feel the darkness take over me.

"It seems E.C, that your dick isn't the only thing you can't control…we're going to have to do something about that mouth. Stand." I do as I'm told and she walks around me and smacks me on the ass with the riding crop. I feel the entire sensation to my dick and it sends a jolt through my entire body. She drops the crop to the floor, walks around me, and gets on her knees in front of me. She slowly glides her nails across my abs and it sends my dick into major frenzy. She laughs a smoldering laugh and slowly slides her hands into both sides of my underwear. She pulls them down slowly while staring me in the eye and its more than erotic, it's fucking hot. She licks her lips as she bids me to step out of my underwear. I want to fuck her mouth, it's so hypnotizing and she is wearing a shiny gloss that shows off the plumpness of her bottom lip. She throws the underwear to some far off corner of the room and takes the riding crop and begins to slowly slide it up the inside of my left thigh, stopping at my groin, all the while gauging my reaction to the contact. Before I notice she smacks the inside of my thigh and I moan. I am so loving this. I am beginning to understand the pleasure pain thing.

"Quiet, "she says in a stern voice while grabbing my chin to silence my mouth.

My breathing becomes heavier as I wait for her next command or action. She walks behind me gliding the crop across my chest and around to my back. She drags the crop very slowly down my spine and stops at the top of my buttocks and then she smacks me hard with the crop across my left cheek and then the right. She leans over and slides her tongue along my earlobe, biting at the tip and breathes heavily, "You like that?" She hums in my ear and it sends shock waves through my body to my groin.

"Beg me for more," she says in a seductive voice.

My voice is husky as I answer full of want and need. I need her to whip me, I like when she whips me.

"Please Miss, whip me some more." She grants me my desire and slides the crop between my thighs while tilting my head back and to the side. She slowly glides her teeth across my neck, across my shoulder and bites my neck as she smacks the crop against the base of my cock. I groan and can feel the wetness at my tip. She is fucking incredible. She is a master at her craft and I am a willing student. She pushes my head back upward.

"Go stand facing the bench."

I willingly do as I'm told and I see the paddle sitting on top of the soft blue leather. The paddle resembles that of a Ping Pong paddle covered in soft blue leather with pearlized studs covering its handle. The bench is all mahogany with a padded kneeling stool and blue leather cuffs with chains attached hanging off the front end. The thought of being tied up at her mercy adds to my sensation and it washes over me, possessing me.

"Look at the bench and envision what I'm going to do to you."

No need for you to tell me to do that, because I have already been thinking about being whipped before I even entered the Lair this evening. I hear her open a drawer at the console and walk slowly towards me. She takes my head, tilts it back and blows slowly on my neck and shoulder where she last bit.

"I can smell the come on you." She says this in a seductive voice and the tip of my dick gets wetter. She reaches in front of me holding a double-sided strap with a blue round ball in the middle. It resembles a collar with a big ball at the center.

"This is how I will train that mouth of yours. Open your mouth." She takes the ball and places it in my mouth while fastening the straps behind my head.

"Mmm, much better. What I have planned for you at this bench, all I want to hear you do is moan in pleasurable pain. Kneel and bend over my bench." I do as I'm told and my breathing intensifies with the unfamiliar object in my mouth and the anticipation of what's to come. She steps around the front and cuffs both writs to the bench. She sticks her finger in between the cuffs and my writs to test the tightness and smiles. I wonder how wet she is, if she even is wet. I have the feeling she is. She gets off on controlling men in here and whipping them into submission. I don't think she's a sadist, I think that she enjoys the control and there is something to be said about a woman that is in control.

She comes around and takes the ankle cuffs and secures my ankles and pulls the chains so my legs are slightly apart. I hear her walk across the room to the wall and I wonder what she is going to get now. She takes a blindfold and places it over my eyes. Whatever she is about to do, she doesn't want me to see. I feel her body against my back the smooth tops of her breasts graze against my arms. All I have is my sense of hearing to depend on. I have no eyes or mouth only hearing and touch.

"I'm going to try something new with you E.C, if you are uncomfortable, use your safe words. Tell me what they are."

"Red, yellow and green."

"Do you remember what each means? "

"Yes Miss."

"Good, let's begin, shall we."

"E.C, I so love your ass, it is sculpted to perfection. I just want to bite it. "I feel her teeth graze my butt and she takes a small bite. Then I feel her palm fondle my left cheek before the loud smack hits my skin. She has distracted me while she made her assault. I flinch at the sting and she caresses my cheek before moving to the right one. She scratches her nails lightly across then smacks my right cheek with the paddle. My chest goes up and down as I let the sensation overwhelm me. She continues another series of smacks and then reaches down between my parted legs and begins to massage my balls. My hips move along with her movement and she smacks my ass with the paddle again.

"Keep still," she says in my ear and I stop my movement. I tilt my head back enjoying the attention as her expert fingers palm and massage me. She takes her other hand and begins to tease my nipples pulling at them and pinching them while her fingers continue their assault on my sack. I am in a heady heavenly bliss. She pulls my left nipple harder and I moan as I lay my head back against her shoulder as her body is pressed firmly to my back. She puts her knee in between my legs and spreads mine further apart. I can feel her pelvis against my buttocks and the thought of her wetness only inches away from me sends me into a spiral.

Her left hand continues to pull and pinch my nipples and she switches hands to massage my manhood. My nipples are still reeling from her touch and I can feel her nails glide up my back around my left side and she claws her way down my stomach, slowly. It is torture-pure and concentrated in the most erotic of ways. Her hand slides up my hard sex and begins to play with my wet tip. I am floating, taken over by all the sensations so far. She takes the fingers of her right hand and massages my balls from the back in the same rhythm as my sex. I feel her glide her fingers up the back towards my buttocks and I stiffen.

"Relax E.C, trust me. Listen to my voice, only my voice not your own." She continues to play with my tip and then uses my wetness as she slides her hand slowly up and down, stroking me gently. She sucks on my earlobe and I can feel the muscles tighten in my stomach. She is too good. _Oh fuck, she is good_. She smacks my right ass cheek with her hand and I feel her fingers claw at my buttocks massaging it towards my slit. She begins to stroke faster and I am caught up in the moment. I can feel my body being taken to the edge; all I need to do is free fall off. In the same moment I'm ready to dive, she slips a lubricated finger inside my back opening and moves her finger slowly around. She strokes faster and mouths "Come."

That is my undoing and bright lights explode in front my eyes as my body bends backwards with pleasure from my climax. I can feel the cuffs tightening against my skin as my wrists fight the restraints. She continues to slowly stroke me and retracts her finger as she begins to pull at my nipples. Not again. I can feel the buildup and I come all over again moaning in pleasure and panting hard with my head against her shoulder.

"Good boy."

She is raw sex and seduction. She moves away from me and I slump forward over the bench trying to stabilize my breathing. She loosens my ankles and rubs them to relieve the pressure. She does the same with my wrists and takes the blindfold off and lifts my head up to look at her. She removes the gag ball from my mouth and massages my jaw with her fingers. She looks into my eyes and squints while humming, "Hmmm," as she smiles at me like a tiger knowing that her prey is about to meet its fate.

"You look completely spent. I had something else in mind for you tonight." My eyes widen .More? She has already driven me crazy, what else could she have in mind? If I come again tonight with the same intensity as the first two, I might go blind. I wonder if you can literally go blind from coming to hard. In thinking about it, I can feel my body get excited again.

"Don't worry; I won't make you come again. Well… not tonight at least." A smirk comes across her lips. She bids me to stand and walk over to the bed. She follows me over, "Lie on the bed facing down."

I do as I'm told. She walks over to the console and retrieves the burning scented candle. _Oh my God. She is going to pour wax on me?_ I'm worried she's going to burn me. I've never been a fan of fire. She straddles me across my hips and lowers herself to a sitting position on top of my butt. Instantly I feel the warm wax pour on me, I am surprised it doesn't burn and instead I feel a light type of oil run down my spine. She places the wax on the stand by the bed and begins to rub her hands into the oil. She's giving me a massage and she is good at it.

I close my eyes and relish in the expertise of her hands kneading the tension away from my shoulders. She slides her hands down my arms after pouring some more oil on them first. The smell is relaxing. It smells of amber and myrrh and I am suddenly sleepy. I let my mind drift off as she moves off the bed and pours oil all over my legs. Massaging up and down my thighs and suddenly I'm awake, wide-awake, as she slowly moves her hands up the inside of my thighs and kneads the muscles there. Her hands are like lethal weapons. _Is there anything she can't do?_ She massages my butt and continues back down towards my ankles.

She massages where the cuffs were a few minutes ago and prompts me to turn over. I do as I'm told and turn over on my back, of course my erection is faint, but it's still there. She shakes a single finger at me and climbs on top, straddling me across my thighs. My erection rubs against her soft leather corset. She pours some more of the oil on my chest and begins to massage me firmly across my abs. She encircles my nipples and gives them a quick tug. She begins on my arms, paying attention to my wrists and slides her fingers down along my body further until she goes around the base of my sex. My breath hitches and I long for her to stroke me again. I can't believe I'm ready again.

She rises up and pours oil on my thighs and begins to knead them paying close attention to the inside of my thighs moving up towards my groin. She stops short and heads back south towards my legs and ankles. She stands before me, watching as my erection grows under her stare. A devilish grin comes across her lips and she quickly grabs a towel I didn't notice was at the edge of the bed. She wipes her hands while watching me and throws the towel on the floor and walks out the Lair. Yet again, I am left alone frustrated and fucked over.

_**The mistress sure loves em and leaves em…**_

_**That's all for this installment ladies and gentlemen, as always, hit the review button and leave me a comment or review. Whether you loved it, hated it, I value all opinions. Until next time...**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Forgive me Fanfic Fiends for I have sinned. It has been 5 months since my last update and for that I should be whipped by the Illuminati. I want to thank my faithful readers, who have been with me from the beginning when my posts were every two weeks as planned. I also want to thank my new readers who have just encountered WOT and though have only seen the last update as of January, have still left comments in hopes that it will be finished. I don't have to tell you how RL can throw you curve balls. I am still committed as ever to completing this fan fic, though it may not be within the box I first initially set, it will be finished. Thank you to RobstenCuteness for creating the wonderful banner for my fic just a year ago. **_

_**I am going out on a limb and proofreading these two chapters myself and maybe more in the future. Like me, my beta Lulu lives a real life as well, but she is still committed to aiding me in getting you quality reading as best we can. So please don't crucify me. I promise that once the fic is totally finished, all errors will be amended. Right now, I just want to get the story to you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I just merely tinker with them.**_

_**With all that being said…WOT continues...**_

_Chapter 21_

The weekend is almost over and I still haven't made a decision about Jake. Or have I? What do they say, 'let your conscience be your guide'? Yeah. What the fuck does that mean anyway? As I let the hot water cascade over my body, I feel the effects of last night's events. The bench had worked out well and E.C trusted me enough to do some anal play on him. Then again, it's not like I gave him much of a choice.

Distraction is the key in anal play, with anything in life really. You have to overload the senses so they can't focus on one thing when others are going on at the same time. This was a good way to get him started. You can't rush into it. One's body has to be trained to get used to total play. He did really well, but I'm not surprised at that. He has been a great sub thus far and I am sure there are many more things that we can delight in together in our remaining sessions. I, on the other hand haven't been the best Domme. If my Dom knew that I hadn't checked E.C's file yet, I would be caned until I couldn't walk for a week. I shudder to even think about it. _Where the hell is that file anyway? _I've been searching for that thing for the past three nights. Maybe in the midst of Jane cleaning, she placed it somewhere she assumed I would look.

I could feel his body respond and open up to me in a way that comes with that type of total surrender. When his body arched back against mine as he reached his peak, I felt like a dark angel wrapping him in the safety of my wings. He is so damn responsive. It's very rare to find a sub that is so open, especially with minimal experience.

As I step out of the shower I can't help but wonder if Jake would be willing to let me dominate him. I frown slightly and shake it off. There is absolutely no way he would. Jake is an alpha male, and they don't surrender to anyone or anything. Maybe he would just need a little persuasion. I can be very convincing.

I run a towel across my body to dry it off, brush my teeth and walk over to my dresser drawer. I pull out a soft cotton tank and boy short set before climbing into bed. Tomorrow is my dinner with Rose. Thank God she didn't say lunch. I didn't want her to see me too keyed up after my bath tomorrow morning. I enjoyed the last one with E.C but I am not going to allow him to finger me again. I needed something to take the edge off last time, and since I plan on having sex in the immediate future whether it is Jake or someone else, I want to savor the anticipation. I pull the covers up under my chin and fall into a blissful sleep.

I awake the next morning feeling relaxed as the sun shines in through my windows. I peak at the clock and it says 6. I get up, slip on my yoga pants, grab my mat and am out on the lawn in a flash. I always love doing yoga on Sunday mornings and since we aren't having dreary days of weather this weekend, I need to take advantage. I inhale and exhale during movement, letting the poses take me deeper into my meditative state. I concentrate on my breathing and heart rate as the warm sun shines on my face. There's nothing like good old Vitamin D. It's so rare in Seattle to get some, so I soak it up. I head back in and check my Blackberry for any messages that might have come through the night before while I was indisposed.

I see a text from Rose with a time and place for our dinner tonight. I know the place, again its one of my favorites. I'm excited. It's been so long since I've had a sit down dinner with anyone in a public restaurant. I power up my Mac book and see an email in my inbox from Edward. It seems he sent it Saturday morning while I was at the office. _Hmm_. I wonder if he had any new ideas on the layouts.

To: Isabella Swan

Subject: Weekend/Layout

From: Edward Cullen

Dear Isabella,

I hope that you are having a great weekend. I am sure you are spending your morning going over every detail for the weekend editions of the paper. Know that I am also busy, so I'm not sitting around twiddling my thumbs as you might think. I do own a Fortune 500 corporation. Remember? I'm just teasing. I have been thinking about the possible layouts for the paper and I have picked layout 3 as the front runner. I am looking forward to seeing you bright and early Monday morning.

Until then,

Edward

CEO, Cullen Enterprises

Well at least the email wasn't entirely about him trying to get into my personal business. I can't help but think he's up to something seeing as though his middle name is Mindfuck. Edward would have a fit if he really knew what I was into these days. I'm sure it would turn him 3 shades of white if he ever found out. So he likes layout 3, which had been my choice from the very beginning. Good to know that we share a like mind straight out the gate in our working relationship.

I hit the dial pad and call Eric in printing and tell him to go ahead with layout 3 for Monday's edition. No need in waiting if we are in agreement. Let's test the layout out and if it doesn't work, then we can always change back. Nothing wrong with going with your gut when business is concerned. Everyone reads the paper on a Monday and that way whatever feedback we get, it will be coming from a stronger base of readers than throughout the rest of the week. I hug myself internally pleased with a sound decision and head towards the library.

Since E.C will be bathing me and feeding me breakfast, I go and grab my copy of Wuthering Heights and relax with some soft jazz playing in the background. I buzz E.C around 9 and remind him that he is to wear his belt as he did last time. I take the chained key and place it around my neck relishing in the thought that I alone hold the key to his freedom. To have the key and he not be able to ask me for it is a joy. I wouldn't say that I delight in the pain of others…but I would damn well say I enjoy it on certain levels.

This morning, I've requested a simple breakfast of fruit, bacon, scrambled eggs and toast. I perch myself at the vanity at 10 and wait for his arrival. On time as always, E.C walks into the bathroom and places the tray of food on counter. He notices I am there and stands in front of me in his sub stance. I glide my finger across my bottom lip and take in his body. He really is a delectable man. I know that the fitness routine I have him on is a piece of cake and I'm sure he is much more advanced. I stand and tighten my ponytail so it's up high on top of my head before addressing him.

"Begin the water and then undress me."

"Yes miss."

He walks over to the tub, plugs it up and begins to run a flowing stream of hot water while adding two scoops of lavender bath salts and a stream of lavender bath oil.

"May I miss?"

He is referring to if he can undress me. How nice, he is learning his role.

"Yes you may." He kneels and begins to slide down my yoga pants very slowly, making sure he doesn't skim my skin with his fingers. I guess he's trying to keep from touching me as long as possible. I laugh to myself and he stops suddenly when he hears it and continues.

"Is miss ticklish?"

"No, just wondering why you think not touching me while you undress me is going to ease the arousal of you bathing me." I hold onto his shoulders as I step out of my pants and then he works my panties down. I can hear him gasp as he sees my lacy boy shorts on equal level with his face. He slides down my panties and helps me out of them before standing up. He takes the hem of my tank and pulls it over my head, scooping up all my clothes and throwing them in the hamper.

"Miss," he beckons as he heads towards the bath. I take his hand to steady myself as I ease into the soothing hot water as he turns the faucet off.

"I'll soak while I eat my breakfast. Last time I didn't get to fully enjoy my meal. You were so eager to get your hands on me." I grin and I see his body shift from my mention of last week's bath time. He retrieves my plate and hands it to me, standing to the side as I eat. The yummy breakfast mixed with the nice hot bath is a match made in heaven. I know there are some people who object to having food in the bathroom, but I'm not grossed out about it at all. _I wonder what he does to get the eggs so fluffy._ I'm a good cook, but I'm better at more complex meals. It's always been a simple breakfast that has thrown me for a loop. When I was younger, I always opted for a bowl of cereal.

I finish half of my breakfast and give the plate back to E.C, now ready for my bath.

"When you get to my feet, massage them, its hard work standing in 6 inch heels while you spank and stroke a sub during sessions." I smirk and he replies in kind.

He starts with my feet to get me to relax and it works. His skillful hands are a good mixture of firm strength and agile softness and I feel the tension leave instantly. He begins to wash my legs, moving slowly up towards my thighs. I see his intake of breath as he stares at my sex, probably thinking about last week's bath.

"No play today, just the bath E.C."

I am sure he's disappointed that he doesn't get the opportunity to finger fuck me in the tub today, but I'm sure he'll get over it. He gently cleanses my sex and continues up towards my stomach, my breasts and finally to my shoulders. I haven't seen him shift uncomfortably, so I'm sure that the belt is not a problem anymore. Why would any unauthorized touching be a problem after having your dick whacked in a painful way? I remember when my ex-Dom punished me using genital clamps after I failed to keep form touching myself. I never did any unauthorized touching again.

"That is all E.C, see you Friday."

As he reluctantly walks out, I slide down into the warm water and inhale and exhale the marvelous scent of lavender. I decide to pop into the office just for a couple of hours to make sure the Monday edition with the new layout will rise to my expectations before it goes to print. I unplug the water, climb out of the bath tub and head upstairs to my bedroom to get dressed before heading into the office.

Everything for the Monday edition looks great. I am glad Edward and I made the right choice on the layout. I think it's modern but still keeps the integrity of the paper. I check my watch and realize that its 5 and I have just enough time to get home and get dressed for my dinner with Rose. Jane has made lasagna for me to have for dinner for the next couple of days and I am happy for it. I go into my vast walk-in closet and decide on a silk pale pink sheath dress and I put on a matching pair of patent leather Jimmy Choos. I grab my quilted leather Chanel bag and head out the door. Rose has chosen _La Petite_ as our restaurant tonight and I am excited. I love classic French cuisine. I roll up to the valet outside the restaurant 20 minutes early and check with the maitre d' to see if Rose has made it yet. I am told she hasn't and am asked if I would like to be shown to the table. I opt out and instead have a seat at the bar while I wait. It's been such a nice day and I decide to have a glass of wine. This restaurant has the greatest selection of imported French wines in all of Seattle and I always indulge in a glass whenever I can. I decide on a crisp white wine and settle into the velvet seating at the modest sized bar. I open my purse and check my Blackberry to see if there are any missed calls from the office when I hear a familiar voice ask if the seat next to me is taken. I look up to answer and my eyes almost bug out of my head when I see a face I hadn't seen in over 6 years…Alice.

_**Ahh..the lovable yet annoying pixie. On the next chapter..**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**So enters the pixie…**_

_Chapter 22_

"Bella!"

She nearly grabs me off of the chair and cocoons me into a tight embrace. I am happy to see her, but I am shocked. I hug her back just as tight and I feel my throat grow tight. What the hell is Alice doing in Seattle? The last I heard, she was over in Paris enjoying her life as a top clothing designer. I dispel the look of shock from my face as I swallow the annoying lump in my throat.

"Alice! Oh my god. I can't believe it's really you. How are you?"

We pull away from each other and she assesses my outfit as she always did in the past. Unlike when we were younger, I see a pleased look spread across her face.

"Well, much better now that I see that you've embraced all that is fashion. Are those the new Jimmy Choos? Wow Bella you are stunning. I mean you always were beautiful in your own way, but geeze you are simply breathtaking." She looks me over, her eyes bright and full of sincerity.

I feel myself blush under her gaze, something I haven't done in a long time, and my heart warms. Alice and I were the best of friends almost like sisters when I lived in Forks. I am glad that after all of these years, it feels like nothing has changed. We hug again briefly and she takes a seat asking the bartender that she'll have a glass of whatever I'm having. We smile at each other and Alice grasps my hand and squeezes tightly.

"Alice, it's so good to see you. What are you doing here in Seattle? I thought you were in Paris."

"Well, I was there up until a couple of months ago. I have been home getting a much needed rest. I went back briefly for Fashion Week in Italy but now that that's over, I left the managing up to my second in command while I came back to the states for a bit. Edward told me that you are the Editor in Chief of The Sun. Congrats Bella. That is a great accomplishment for someone our age to have achieved."

She takes a sip of her wine and beams at me prattling on at the same rate I remember. I miss Alice; she always had the most infectious aura. Not to mention that she looks awesome. Then again, she always did have a sense of fashion to rival any fashion icon. Dressed in a black tailored pantsuit with electric blue stiletto pumps and Chanel bag, she is the epitome of chic. Her hair is much the same a halo of dark spiked hair in a shorter pixie style. She always reminded me of an elfin creature rather than a young woman.

My mind wanders to the knowledge that Edward has been speaking of me to his family. _Of course he's told his family about us working together now. I wonder if he mentioned his true motivations of becoming owner of the paper._ I quickly tune back into the Alice show right on cue.

"Thank you Alice. As I'm sure you know Edward is owner of my paper." I give a tight smile that doesn't quite reach my eyes.

"I am glad to hear that your line is booming. That's a great accomplishment as well. You've always had a head for fashion so it doesn't surprise me that you are doing phenomenal things. So, what are you doing here tonight? Are you out dining with Jasper?" I relax a little and cross my legs over, turning my body to face her as I take another sip of wine.

"No, actually I am meeting Edward here. What about you? Are you on a date?"

_There she blows! _I can hear the lumberjack call of triumph echo through my head. Her eyebrows shoot up in question. Leave it to Alice to get straight to the point. She has managed to chop down the tree she was after in less than 5 minutes, which has bested her old record of 6.

I hope she's not thinking what I think she is. She can forget it. Whatever happened between Edward and I is in the past, never to be relived.

"No actually I'm meeting my best friend Rose here for dinner. Her father is the previous owner of The Sun, but we've been best friends since our years at NYU. She's actually in town from Italy. She wanted to check on her father and see that he makes a smooth transition into retirement. She should be here by now."

As if on cue, my Blackberry rings and its Rose. My very first thought is that of my own sanity and then of the most important, an emergency. _Please don't say you're cancelling Rose._

"Rose, where are you? Are you ok? Did something happen?" I hate to throw so many questions at her but Rose is only late if something important has happened. I watch as Alice takes a sip of wine, her eyes saying she's listening intently, her body language implicating that she's not trying to be intrusive.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I thought I was going to be able to make it but I ran into a slight problem with daddy." I gasp, a natural response, evidently loud enough that she hears it through the phone. Alice sits up in her seat, her face concerned even though she doesn't know Rose personally.

"Oh! No Bella, It's not anything to be worried about, but I think the reality of his retirement is weighing on him. I think I should stay home with him tonight. I'm all he has. I'll make this up to you, I promise. How about lunch tomorrow, my treat? I'll drop by the paper to pick you up." My coiled muscles relax as I hear everything is okay, which in turn causes Alice to relax as well.

"That's ok Rose, he is your father. I totally understand. Give him my best and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Bella, I'll see you then."

She hangs up. Randolph can be such a big baby. I guess he's really in need of his daughter's attention now and he's going to take full advantage of it, seeing as though she won't be in town for too much longer. Alice snaps me out of my reverie as I glide the phone back in my purse.

"Bella, is everything ok with your friend and her father? You look upset."She places her hand on my shoulder and rubs gently.

"Everything is fine Alice, thank you. Randolph is just having some retirement blue so Rose is not going to be able to make it to dinner." I take a sip of wine swirling the glass by the stem in my hand.

"Bella that's great!" I look at her quizzically and my brow puckers as I take a sip of wine. A slight frown crosses my brow when I don't get at what has Alice so excited.

"I didn't mean it that way Bella. I meant that it's great that you are free for dinner. You can have dinner with Edward and me."

I almost spit out my wine as her thoughts connect to my ears. Is she insane? Me have dinner with Edward is out of the question. I am working too hard to make sure we maintain a business relationship. I can't go and blur the lines with something as personal as having dinner with my ex boyfriend and his sister who used to be my best friend.

"Alice, I don't think that's a good idea. I appreciate you thinking of me, but I'll be fine with the dinner my housekeeper has already prepared. Besides, you and Edward need to spend some quality time together seeing as though you are in town for only a while." Alice scowls at me and leans in.

"Bella don't be absurd. It's been so long since we've seen or heard from each other. That being due to you totally disconnecting yourself from our family after you and Edward broke up. I don't know if we'll get the opportunity with your busy schedule and my short lived trip to have dinner and enjoy each other's company." She places her hand on mine, giving me those 'don't kill my dream' eyes as an extra tactic.

"Don't worry about Edward, I'll make sure he behaves himself and if he doesn't, I'll tell mom on him. Please Bella have dinner with us." A bright smile crosses her face and I feel my resolve waning. I never could deny her anything, like everyone else.

"Alice, I don't know…." Before I can finish my sentence, another familiar voice chimes in from behind me.

"Yes Bella, I would be delighted if I...err we could have you for dinner."

I turn around and there Edward stands clad in a charcoal grey suit, with white shirt and a slender black tie. He has a flustered look on his face obviously from his slip of tongue. I look over at Alice and she looks away avoiding the uncomfortable moment. I flinch at the double meaning in his statement and I decide to analyze that comment later when I am by myself. Edward always was great at hanging a suit. My mouth is slightly parted and I go to object, but I can see that I am being double teamed and it reminds me of old times. I turn to Alice and she gives me the sad little girl face and I laugh, my resolve gone.

"Alright Alice, you can put away the big guns. I will join the two of you for dinner." I smile at her seeing Edward smile in my peripheral view.

"Great! How could you possibly say no?" I look at Edward and give him a don't-think-this-is-your-way-in look and he shrugs his shoulders with an innocent look on his face. I know better. There is nothing innocent about Edward Cullen.

"How can someone so small, still be so annoying after all these years?" Edward steps over and embraces Alice in a tight hug. He pulls back after kissing her cheek lovingly.

"Ladies if you are done with your drinks, our table is ready." Edward holds out his hand and gestures to our table. He tells the bartender to add the drinks to the bill and Alice and I walk arm in arm to our awaiting table. The dining room is stunning. The walls are a beautiful eggshell color with golden flecks here and there that are heightened by a series of extraordinary crystal chandeliers. The carpet is donned with what seems to be one large spectacular Persian rug. The tables are adorned with cream tablecloths embroidered in gold seems. The glasses are the finest crystal with a gold rim around the mouth and gold covers the entire stem and base. The chairs are gold with an eggshell color as the cushions with gold embroidery. Simply exquisite.

Our maitre d' pulls out my chair which prompts me to sit and Edward pulls our Alice's chair for her to be seated. I am thankful I only eat here once every now and then because dining here all the time could make one feel spoiled. Our waiters come and Edward asks to see the wine list and chooses a very rare bottle of wine for our meal. I already know what I want for my main course. I have the Duck a L'Orange every time I come here and it always tastes superb. We have some time to look over the menu as one of the waiters pour the wine. I decide on the Coquilles Saint -Jacques, which are sautéed scallops. Alice decides on the Escargot and Edward chooses the marinated mushrooms. As we wait on our first course, I look on as Alice explains how she happened to invite me to dinner. She knows that there is no need to give an explanation, but does nonetheless. He smiles at me reassuringly as he fixes his gaze upon me. I remember when that look would send a shock straight to the apex at my thighs but its different now. Alice notices how he's staring at me and decides to add fuel to the fire that's coming from his eyes.

"Edward, I was just saying to Bella how breathtaking she looks. Don't you think she looks absolutely gorgeous tonight?" Alice looks at me innocently and I try to kick her under the table but she realizes and quickly moves her legs to the opposite side.

"Alice…" I begin, but then Edward cuts me off.

"Yes Alice, she looks beautiful." I am now seeing that I've walked into a death trap with Alice as bait and Edward as the hunter.

"Thank you both. Enough about me." I quickly change the subject and since it would be rude to ignore Edward while he's sitting at the table, I figure he has no problem with me giving Alice more attention since she and I used to be the best of friends. But then again this is Edward I'm-jealous-all-the-time Cullen, so he might mind but that's not my problem. After all, Alice invited me to dinner spur of the moment and I know she didn't do it intentionally to have Edward and me at the same table. She did it because she genuinely wanted to seize the opportunity to reconnect with me. Who was I to deprive her of that especially when I enjoyed her company so much at a point in time?

"So Alice, tell me about fashion week. How did everything go?" Alice begins to prattle on about her season theme and the famous models that begged to be in her show. The waiter arrives with our first course and I dig in while Alice continues. The scallops are delicious, seasoned very well and cooked to perfection. Alice's snails bother me so I keep my eyes on her rather than her plate. I glance up and notice that Edward is smiling and shaking his head as he eats and watches Alice. He loves her so. She's always been his favorite sibling. I take a sip of wine and it is crisp and delicious. I've never tasted wine like this. I see why it's rare. It is a special treat to only be enjoyed every so often.

"So Bella how's your personal life? Everything I read about you is business, business, and business. What do you do outside of work? Anyone special you are seeing?" _Fuck Alice. Why don't you just ask me who I'm fucking and get it over with?_ I know she doesn't mean any harm but that's a part of my life that I want to keep out of the hands of Edward Cullen. Edward leans slightly forward all of a sudden, very interested in getting a front row seat to the Bella Swan Show. I decide to go for modest and honest without giving too much information.

"Alice there isn't much to tell. The paper is my life. I enjoy my job immensely and when I'm away from it, I can't help but think about it. Outside of work I work out a lot. _Paddling a man's ass is a workout_. I read, race cars and that's about it. There's really not much room for a personal life. I do lots of things to keep myself occupied. My interests vary." _There, that should be a good enough answer._

"Bella, you still didn't answer if you are seeing someone. Don't think I didn't notice you trying to distract me with the car racing. You've always had a dangerous streak. I can remember when Edward used to fuss when you would race motorcycles with Jacob Black." She smirks as she takes a bite of scallop she scoops off my plate.

Edward has a more obvious reaction this time and I can see all the blood leave his face at the mention of Jake. I see I can't avoid the question because Alice won't let it go and Edward is all too eager to hear it for himself.

"No Alice, I'm not seeing anyone at the moment." This is a true statement. I don't plan on seeing Jake until later this week to tell him I want to give us a try. A smug look comes across Edward's face and I immediately want to kick him in it. If he thinks this means that he has a shot, he can fucking forget it. I can see the excitement in his eyes and I instantly regret looking at him. I can see that this is going to be difficult, I fix my face and focus my attention back on Alice.

"It's amazing that a young, successful, stud muffin of a man hasn't scooped you off of your Pradas. What is wrong with men today? They can't distinguish their ass from their elbows." She smirks at Edward and his entire face goes pale. It looks as though he's going to be nauseous._ Well played Alice! Give Cullen a taste of his own medicine._ I am instantly happy as I revel in his discomfort. The waiter comes with our entrees and I cut into my duck. I decide that Edward has been too quiet, so I see this as prime opportunity to bring up the layout. The duck is succulent, my compliments to the chef. Alice gushes as she dives into her Coq au Vin and Edward nods as he takes a bite of his salmon that is in an excellent wine sauce. I almost don't want to talk while enjoying the decadent duck, but it would be rude to not engage Edward in conversation.

"So Edward how was your weekend? Did you get a lot of work done?" He looks up at me startled that I am asking him about his out of the office activities, let alone addressing him directly. He wipes his mouth gently as he looks up at me.

"My weekend was good actually. I'm still waiting on a deal to go through, but I'm sure it will be no problem. Did you get my email?"

Of course he was going to seize his opportunity to find out if I had checked my email, and since I didn't send him a response, it has left him hanging.

"Yes, just this morning. I apologize for not responding. I had been busy at the office making sure the Monday edition will go off without a hitch. Speaking of which, I told printing to go ahead with the change of layout. Since you and I agreed that the third one was best, I saw no need in prolonging the change. Also, seeing as though everyone pretty much reads the Monday paper, we'll be able to get some good feedback about how our readers feel about the new look."

Edward looks up puzzled. I hope he's not upset that I went to print without running it by him first. I decide to be humble; I don't want to spoil Alice's chance at a nice dinner.

"Edward I hope you don't mind. I just thought it best to go ahead and get the ball rolling."

"Bella, I'm not upset. Yes, I wish you would've consulted me first but I am sure you were acting in the best interest of the paper. It is a smart move to test it out on our biggest edition of the week just to see how our readers respond. Also, we are partners in this paper and what is a partnership without faith and trust?"

He takes a bite of salmon and smiles genuinely. Oh, so he wants to play this game? What the fuck does he know about faith and trust? The last time I gave that to him, he destroyed them both. _Calm yourself Bella. _

"Good. Next time I will consult you of course. It was a slip on my part. I'm so used to going for the gusto and taking control. You do understand." Of course he understands about control, what the fuck else does he do but try to control everything?

"And to answer your email, my weekend was good. I got a lot accomplished at the office. Thank you." _God this duck is good_. I could eat this every day. Alice clears her throat so we remember that she's there.

"So Bella, since I'm in town for a bit, we should get together and catch up. I am sure mom and dad would love to see you as well. It's been so long. You were always like an extension of our family."

Why in the hell does Alice have to do that? Doesn't she understand that things will never be the same? It's like trying to squeeze blood out of a turnip. She's so persistent. Alice has always been the most hopeful person I know. She believes that anything is possible and always sees life for its positive possibilities instead of the harsh realities.

"Sure Alice, it would be nice for us to catch up. I would really like that." I decide to not entertain the mom and dad scenario. It would just bring back too many painful memories to be sucked back into Edward's world. It's bad enough he's weaseled his way into mine. The waiter comes and removes our plates.

"Bella would you like some dessert?" Edward's eyes blaze at me and I can see he means an entirely different type of dessert that's not food. It's like he's totally forgetting Alice is at the table. On cue, Alice smacks Edward on the arm and he mouths on "ow" with a smile on his face.

"You didn't ask me would I like dessert." Alice pretends to pout.

"That's because I don't care about what you want, I only care about what Bella wants right now." His eyes search mine for some sort of wishful answer.

_Oh he is just being blatantly suggestive. _

"No thank you. I'm going to opt out of dessert. The sauce from the duck satisfied my sweet tooth." _Whatever forbidden fruit you are offering me serpent, I will take no part in it._ I am pleased with myself. I have been offered a rotten apple and I turned away. _Take that Cullen! _A wistful smile comes across his face and I can see that he finds me amusing. For what reason, I don't know.

"Well since we aren't going to have dessert, then I guess we better call it a night." Alice looks dumbfounded at Edwards's words and she excuses herself as her phone rings. I hear her acknowledge Jasper as she hits he answer button on her phone. The waiter hands Edward the check and he slips his credit card in without looking. As the waiter walks away, he leaves Edward and me at the table alone. I look up and Edward is gazing at me like a deer in headlights. I shift in my chair and glance around the dining room.

"I am glad you decided to join us for dinner Isabella. It is good to see you outside of the office. I hope that we can do it again sometime." He holds up his hands in surrender. "As friends of course."

Friends with a history of being lovers. Why does he think things are so easy? So cut and dry? So black and white?

"Thank you for inviting me to join. The meal was delicious and it was a great surprise to run into Alice. She's so sweet and still so annoying." We both laugh and it's not strained or forced. It's a true laugh from the heart.

"God, I missed that laugh." _Oh shit. Here we go_. As soon as the mood lightens, he has to go and do something to ruin it. This is why I don't want any involvement outside of the office. Edward has no control over his emotions. I cut him to the quick.

"Edward…we were having a nice evening, don't spoil it." He nods as he sits back in his chair and smiles slightly but it doesn't reach his eyes. Alice comes back to the table and she can tell that the air between us is thick.

"What did I miss?" she asks and turns to Edward.

"Nothing Alice. Bella and I were just discussing how annoying you are to be so small."

Alice mumbles to herself and smacks him on the arm once more. The waiter returns with Edwards's card, he signs, reaches into his pocket and slips in a large tip. Alice scowls at Edward and he smiles. We get up from the table and make our way outside. My car is the first one to come around and Alice's eyes grow wide as she surveys my Aston Martin.

"Holy cow Bella, you've come a long way from that old red Chevy."

"Well Alice, what can I say? I've changed and so have my tastes." A smirk comes across my face as I think of my secret tastes and recognize the indirect jab I scored on Edward. She smiles and embraces me in a tight hug. "Let's get together soon. Promise?"

"I promise Alice. We will get together soon before you go back to Paris. Tell your parents I said hello and give Jasper my love." Our embrace ends and I look up at Edward who has a strained look on his face.

"Good night Isabella. Drive safely and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Edward. Thank you again for dinner. See you tomorrow."

I walk around to the driver's side where the valet stands, I reach in my bag and hand him a tip and climb in. I give a small wave to Alice as I buckle up and I drive off towards the freeway grateful that I'll be able to sleep off tonight's dinner and start fresh tomorrow morning.

_**And there you have it**__, __**the pixie strikes back! Let me know what you think. As always, all comments and reviews are greatly appreciated. Until next time! For those of you who celebrate it, Happy Memorial Day!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**I was jolted awake in the wee hours of this Memorial Day morning with a stroke of creative genius. It's an amazing feeling. One I haven't had in a very long time, and it's the thrill that made me love writing in the first place. I'm on a high right now and I'm going to share it with you. It's fitting in a way, because its time and I know you all have been waiting for it. It's funny how you map things out, but life has a way of changing things up and in this case, I think it's for the better. I had originally planned for the reveal to happen in a different way and for different reasons, but I think that this fashion is much more entertaining and since it's my fic, I will do as I please. You have the pleasure of reading it straight from my brain, hot of the press. This is going to be a long chapter. I don't have a formula to how many words I put in a chapter. I just go with it. *smiles wickedly* Anyway, here it is…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. Period. **_

_Chapter 23_

**EPOV**

Who in the fuck had stood her up for dinner? I missed that part seeing as though I was busy checking on the table for Alice and I. Who would be stupid enough to pass up the opportunity to have Isabella dine with them? A fucking retard that's who. I overheard here speaking to Alice about a friend, but that didn't give me any specifics to whether it was male or female. I hadn't heard her speak of friends, so I assume it had to be that prick Jacob Black. He has no fucking class. Of course he stood her up. His loss was my gain though, and my heart damn near stopped when I saw that beautiful form with creamy skin sitting at the bar talking to my sister. She was dressed phenomenally and I couldn't help but eye fuck her as I watched from a distance. As the pale pink silk draped across her thighs, I couldn't help but become aroused at the thought of those thighs being wrapped around my waist. I'm so glad my little sister is so good at getting her way with people. It's almost as though you can't deny her anything. Isabella thanked Alice and me for asking her to join us for dinner, but it was me that should be thanking her.

I hadn't been in a position to see her outside of the office, so this was a rare opportunity and I wasn't going to let it pass me by. She is always so formal and reserved when handling business and I knew that she would let her guard down a bit seeing as though Alice was here. She adored Alice at a time. They were almost joined at the hip when we all were in high school. I loved seeing the glow coming from her skin when she and Alice talked at the table. I could see the delight in her eyes of being able to be close to Alice again. No matter how hard Isabella was, she couldn't resist my pixie like sister.

As I watched her at the table dining on her duck, I couldn't help but envision how her lips tasted with that orange sauce gracing them. She always had the most amazing pouty lips that made me never want to stop kissing and biting on them. I tried to use my charms to get her to open up a bit to me, even going as far to say I would like for us to be friends, but she wasn't biting. We shared a laugh together about how annoyingly sweet Alice is and I went and fucked it up by telling her how I missed her laugh. It was a thought plucked from my head that spewed out of my mouth. I wasn't thinking at all, her laugh always did have a way of clouding my senses. Hell, anything having to do with her make everything foggy, like a closed room overtaken by smoke.

She was pissed at me from the years before, I knew that. She had every right to be, I was a fucking dick but I sacrificed hurting her more by breaking up with her instead of totally fucking over her and not being the man she deserved in her life at the time. Bella was beautiful, there was no doubt about it, and she belongs with me. I'm going to do everything in my power to make her see that, but she has to see it for herself. However, sometimes you must give fate a hand.

I had recently found out from Jenks that she wasn't romantically linked to anyone. I've been having him dig up as much information about her as possible. That day I saw her in the elevator with Jacob Black, the rage surged through me so deep I could've punched a hole in his face. It took everything in me to keep my composure. I should be the one taking her on lunch dates. Me and only me. She was mine and though things weren't the best between us, I know that I am at least one step closer to her than I was two weeks ago.

While I was at the Tigress' this weekend, I emailed Jenks and told him to pull up everything he could on Jacob Black. I wanted to know what that fucker was hiding because I knew how sneaky his ass was and I didn't put anything past him. Bella always had a soft spot for the mongrel and I knew now that they were back in communication with each other; it would be a matter of time before those old feelings would manifest themselves in a new way. I knew he would use my absence in her personal life as an opportunity to finish what he started back in Forks. He always wanted what was mine and that was what he intended to do-take what's mine. Little did he know, this Edward is the upgraded version and if he thought I was a "bloodsucker" as he used to put it back then, then he had no idea that I would rip his throat out to get Isabella back if he stands in my way.

As she said her goodbyes to Alice, I felt a pang of jealousy because I had yet to touch her. I remember the first time her skin brushed mine all those years ago. It was like an electric current passed through me. I couldn't explain it, but I knew she was special and that caused me to be intrigued. As she turned to say goodbye to me and thank me again for dinner, I stared at her willing her to touch me. I didn't care if it was a handshake; I just wanted to feel the softness of her skin against mine. I wished her goodnight and to drive home safely. She returns the sentiment and gets in her car and drives off leaving me saddened by the fact that she didn't even seem to be missing my presence in her life at all. As Alice and I waited on the valet, we exchanged sad glances.

"I have missed her a lot. She was always like a sister to me." I hate hearing the sadness in her voice that equally doubled her face. I hurt all my family with my actions years ago. They loved Bella just as much as I did and when I broke her heart, I broke theirs as well. Even saying all this, they never attacked me for it, they only were supportive and trusted that I had a good reason for why I let her go.

"I know Alice. I miss her too." Alice turned to look at me, her eyes glazing over.

"What are you going to do about it Edward? You really fucked up but I understand why you did it; even though I didn't like it. When you and Bella broke up, it wasn't just the two of you affected. It affected all of us. We all lost a piece of the future that we thought was secure." I ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

"Don't you think I know that Alice? Believe me; I want Bella back in my life just as much as you do. My life hasn't been the same without her. It's going to be hard, but I am willing to do anything to bring us together again." I look at her with pleading, yet determined eyes. The valet pulls up with Alice's car and she turned and hugged me tightly.

"Get her back Edward. She still loves you I can tell. Deep down, the love the both of you shared is still there. It's not going to be easy, but I know things will work out. You lost her trust, and only you can find a way to get it back." She kisses me on the cheek and hops in her car. I wave as she drives off and I can't help but have a little bit of hope that things will work out…they have to…she's my life.

**BPOV**

Well that had to be one of the most uncomfortable dinners I have ever had the pleasure in having. I slip off my dress and place it on a hanger from the closet after kicking my shoes off. Edward's mind definitely was focused on other things that had nothing to do with dinner. I had to tell him when Alice left briefly that he needed to stop what he was doing. He tried to charm me by looking harmless and using that soft tone that used to drive me crazy. I have to make sure I don't run into him again outside of the office. It seems that he's still stuck in 6 years ago instead of the present. It was great seeing Alice though and I meant what I said about wanting to keep in touch with her. If I knew Alice, she was captain of the Operation Bella Cullen, which wasn't going to fly with me. Alice had always been an optimist and said that Edward and I were fate. I laugh to myself. _ Fate my ass._ If Edward and I were meant to be together, we sure got the short end of the stick with the way our relationship ended. I'm quite sure that fate had nothing to do with Edward's decision to fuck over me.

I climb into the shower and let the hot water relax my muscles as I soap up and get myself clean. Reaching for a towel from the rack, I wrap it around myself and walked into my bedroom. I check my Blackberry for any missed calls or messages, and I saw one from Rose and another from Jane. I open the one from Rose first. She said she will see me at 12 for lunch tomorrow, promising that she wouldn't stand me up again. I open the message from Jane smiling as I read that the location of the file is in the bottom drawer of the desk in my office.

I grab a cotton t-shirt with matching panties and head for the office. Tomorrow was another day and I was anxious to see what kind of calls or posts we got about the new layout. I had a feeling it was going to come over well without readers and I held onto that sense of accomplishment as I made my way to my office retrieving the file but stopping off in the kitchen for one last glass of wine. I figure why not a little late night reading before bed. I had neglected it for so long; I don't need to let the sun rise on another day without reading E.C's file.

I pour myself a glass taking a sip before opening the file. My eyes skim over the initial page and I can literally feel my heart stop as the glass slips from my fingers crashing to the floor. My hands shake, my mouth becomes dry as sandpaper as my eyes lock dead onto his name. There in black and white is the name Edward Cullen. I shake my head in a last ditch effort of being ignorant to this fact as I bend down to clean up the glass. _This can't be happening. This can't be true. It just can't!_ I grab a towel picking up the glass and some liquid disposing the entire thing in the trash. As I stand by the trashcan, my eyes full of anguish lock on the file as I try to wish it all away. Childish I know, but right now, all adult rationality has left me. _How could I have been so stupid and reckless? How could I not see?_ _How could I not tell?_ Had I guarded my mind so well in all things Edward that I couldn't see what was right in front of me? I hold my hand to my neck as thoughts of what all I've done to him over the past couple of weeks reach my conscience thought and I lose it. My throat goes numb and I open the trashcan, my body wrought with painful heaves as I expel my wonderful meal from earlier. With a sweaty palm and trembling body, I hold to the counter to keep myself from toppling over and curling into a ball right there on the kitchen floor. Once my meal is gone, I dry heave some more before feel the wave of nausea leave me. I wipe my mouth with a kitchen towel, my eyes rimmed with tears from the strength of my heaving, trying to muster as much strength as I can to look back up at the file. My emotions war through me-Confusion, anger, embarrassment. For a split second I am that teenage girl again. I try to give myself a mental pep talk and fail miserably, accepting the inevitable that Edward Cullen is my sub. I grab the file with still shaky limbs and drag myself upstairs, my body feeling like its aged 50 years in 5 minutes. I climb into bed, curling myself into a ball and for the first time in years, I cry myself to sleep.

I awoke the next morning to the sun beaming through the window. I feel like shit, and I'm pretty sure I look it. My eyes lock on the file and I shut my eyes tightly as I roll over taking deep breaths to calm myself. I feel like I've been run over by a truck aptly plated with the name Cullenator. My eyes open up as I notice the sun is a bit higher than it usually is when I wake. How long had I slept? I look at the clock and realize it was almost 8 and jump out of bed. Usually I am already at the office, and this particular day, I was supposed to make sure that I was there early so I can see about the feedback on the new look. I get to the bathroom and when I look up, my initial assumptions are correct.

"You look like shit. You've just been punked." My eyes are red, puffy, my skin is splotchy and my hair is wild. My voice has caved to some extent from the amount of tears I shed last night. I guess I had a lot stored up. Perfect. Reminds me of the morning after Edward stabbed me in the chest.

I brush my teeth and shower quickly, taking the extra time to wash my hair and style it, all the while giving myself an internal chastisement of being reckless and stupid followed by wallowing in self pity, with a side of drama to finish it off. Thank goodness for strong wills because if I didn't have that, I would be shit out of luck. I pull myself together deciding to deal with this revelation later on when I got back home. First and foremost, I am Isabella Swan EIC of The Sun, and I've got business to handle. The Tigress and her clusterfuck can wait. I'll have to muster all the strength I have to look Edward in the face today; this is going to be one hell of an act. I'm going to deserve an Oscar for what I'm going to have to pull off today.

Going for a deep blue button down silk blouse, some grey slacks and a new pair of Valentino pumps, I grab my purse and Blackberry to check for messages. I grab my makeup bag and apply concealer under my eyes to hide the bags, mascara to make me look awake and a little lip gloss while glancing in the mirror on my way out.

As I drive to work, I give myself several more pep talks, feeling me gain more strength as I reach the paper. My plan is simple, be Isabella Swan Editor In Chief. When I pull into work, Edward pulls in right behind me and I can feel my stomach try to churn. I shut that part of my brain off and steel my resolve. I cut off my engine and step out; Edward mirrors my movements and glances over with a light smile spreading across his lips. _Okay Bella, let's do this._

"Good morning Isabella." I lock the doors and hit the alarm button before turning to greet him.

"Good morning Edward. I didn't expect to see you at the office until about 9. You're early this morning." Hell to be honest, I didn't really expect to see him in the office until about 10, but that wasn't from my own observation, more from Angela's. I keep a light smile on my lips; anything more towards him would be suspicious. I step around the car and we both walk towards the elevators, him with a smirk on his face and shaking his head.

"Keeping tabs on my hours Isabella? I could've sworn as the owner it gave me special rights to show up at anytime." He glances over at me, my outside demeanor cool and confident, while my insides churn with nausea. He raises his eyebrows in curiosity as he pushes the up button.

"How interesting that you still throw your clout around to justify things. You're right, as the owner you can show up anytime, but then again you've opted to be an owner that's here _all _the time. You're here every day with the exception of weekends starting with Friday that is." _Fuck Bella! Snarky much? Of course he's not here on Fridays, he's getting himself ready to be whipped, chained and flogged by you._ I internally chastise myself and try to recover from the slip up with what I hope to be a seemingly teasing smile as the elevator doors open. He motions for me to go in first and I step inside to give him some room, my hands ringing my purse straps tightly.

"Why Isabella, isn't it a bit early in the day for the claws to be out? One would think you would be nice to me seeing as though we had such a pleasant dinner last night. Thank you again by the way for joining us. Alice was thrilled to see you. You probably made her week." He smiles and looks over to read my expression. The mention of Alice is a welcomed distraction and I am thankful for it.

"I enjoyed seeing her as well. It's been a long time. I had forgotten how much I missed seeing her; even if she can be a little pushy." We both laugh as the elevator takes us up to the office. As the doors open, Edward leans over unexpectedly catching me off guard and whispers in my ear "I am still partial to that color on you."

I turn and glare at him and his blatant disregard for my personal space and walk off towards my office not looking back.

I pass Angela at the desk, hearing her voice that is muffled out by the screaming match in my head as I close my door pacing the floor of my office.

_Who in the fuck did Edward Cullen think he was? Bastard. _He absolutely makes me sick figuratively and as of last night, literally. I greet Angela at my door and grab my cup of tea from her as she takes both my handbag and phone, placing my Blackberry on my desk. She starts to ask me what's wrong, but thinks better of it as I give her a stern look saying don't even think about it.

I log onto my computer and check the comments and suggestion section on our paper's website. I find myself calming as my business mind takes a hold as I remember who and what I am above all else. I hold to that thought as I lean back in my chair and scan the steady stream of comments coming in. I want to see firsthand what the readers think of the new look. It seems that we have had an out pour of comments and I hold my breath as I click on the first couple of comments. _So far so good Swan._ I noticed that the comments left were within the 25-35 age range which was good since this was our target audience-the young professionals. I checked in with a couple of the editors to see their ideas for columns later on this week and settled in for a long couple of hours of uninterrupted work.

At 11:00 Angela snatches me out of my work induced comfort zone and alerts me that Edward wants to speak with me. _Why can't he just leave me the fuck alone today? _It's like the fates are adding to my misery by making me see him more than I want or need to. I tell her to let him in. I stand up to receive him as he walks in the door. I hold out my hand to prompt him to sit down. He stares intently at me, something that he does all the time, but it looks more intense than normal. I don't know if its paranoia or nerves. Clearly Edward doesn't know the Tigress is me, if he did, he wouldn't be able to hold it in. I need to contact Jenks as soon as possible. I need to end the contract, giving him a full refund and go to my grave with this knowledge.

"Edward. I assume you are here because like me, you've been keeping up with the responses to the paper's new look." He nods with a smile across his face.

"Isabella, I'm glad that you decided to go ahead and give it a run right out of the gate. You are very intuitive. It seems as though the paper's new look is a hit. I guess great minds do think alike." _If you only knew. _He crosses his left ankle over his right knee and places a forearm on his thigh causing his hand to dangle. My eyes glance at his fingers and I remember the way they felt as they slid inside me, gingerly stroking my walls.

"Well Edward, I can't take all the credit. We both decided on a layout that we thought would be feasible for the paper. All I did was execute our decision. That is what you expect of me as the chief and I intend to fulfill my role fully. Nothing to fawn over."

I lean back in my chair, crossing my legs and take in his expression. I have to let Edward know that in spite of dinner last night, we will only share a professional relationship. I wasn't going to have him bring anything personal into the office. To be quite honest, without our own knowledge we had brought something far more worse into the office. If I allow him to get away with comments like he passed earlier this morning, then things were just going to escalate, which would leave me as the pawn and not the king or queen if we're being technical. I saw our relationship as a game of chess, and I was determined to always remain the most powerful piece on the board.

"You're right, that is your job as Chief and I should trust your intuition and leave you to what it is you do best. I just wanted to give you praise for your assertiveness. I know that in this business it's about instinct and balls of which you definitely have both."

I guess he considered himself making a joke as he laughs to himself, but I didn't find it funny at all. _I should cane you until your ass bleeds for that one. _He instantly sobers, seeing something on my face that causes him to straighten up. We sit there staring at each other for an immeasurable minute. Before I can ask if there was anything else he needed, he beat me to the punch.

"Look Isabella, I'm sorry for the comment I made to you this morning in the elevator. I would've thought that giving you a more than deserving comment wouldn't rattle you so. I thought we had made headway last night with having a friendly business relationship instead of one that is so formal. Then again it's my fault for acting in an unprofessional manner towards you. I can't help it though Isabella. You are a beautiful woman and when I see you, things come flooding out of my mouth that I can't control. I apologize though if I made you uncomfortable. You know that I mean you no discomfort."

_What the fuck?_ Where _the hell is Edward Cullen? Edward Cullen control freak never apologizes for things. What kind of trick is this? Oh yea, he moonlights as my sub on the weekend. At least the sessions seem to be helping in some way. _ I look into his emerald eyes, searching them. Searching for what I don't know. Maybe a glimmer or a glint that escaped my notice when we are in the Lair. Some kind of clue that I chose to ignore or didn't pay enough attention to. I knew that he was being honest and really asking for patience and forgiveness. This work relationship is new to both of us and we are both having a hard time dealing with it especially with the history we have. In less than 12 hours, our work relationship had become even worse for me, finding out that the man sitting across from me is also the one that kneels before me. Obviously some changes have taken place with Edward since our breakup all those years ago.

"Thank you Edward, I accept your apology. I know you don't intentionally mean me any discomfort, but your personal comments are going to strike a nerve with me regardless because of our history. I know that there is no malicious intent behind it and you just merely wanted to compliment me. You have to understand my position in things. I am trying to balance a business relationship with you as the owner of this paper as well as the ties we have. This is not easy for me, so I need for you to get that and see that passing me a compliment of that kind can be a little unnerving." He nods to show me that he understands and I see a sad look pass across his face before he can recover. I try to smile reassuringly.

"Now that we've cleared the air, is there any-"

Edward and I glance toward the door as Jake steps in. Jake freezes when he sees Edward and an icy chill runs up my spine with their exchange. Edward stands, his lip curling with his fists balled up against his side. _Oh shit. Why in the fuck didn't he tell me he was stopping over? This is not good._ I stand and look from both Edward to Jake and I can feel the tension in the room go to another level as Jake makes his way over towards me. He leans in and gives me a kiss on the cheek and embraces me in a tight hug after sitting a portfolio down on the desk. I am frozen solid as Edward burns holes into Jake's back, his eyes immediately flashing to mine showing hurt, anger and question. Edward's top lip rises higher above the left side of his mouth as if he's going to snarl. I can see the anger radiating off of him as he almost vibrates from the intense emotion.

When Jake releases me, he keeps his left arm around my back spreading his fingers out over the bottom of my spine. He turns and looks straight at Edward with a smirk on his face. Jake is trying to provoke him and this display is horrid to watch. Here it is Jake comes into the office building of the paper Edward owns, and is trying to mark me as his right in Edward's face. I had to admit, it was ridiculous. I couldn't believe that Jake would be so immature as to disrespect Edward like that in his own place of business. Then I can believe it. I take a deep breath to kill the silence, slide from Jake's arm and come to stand in between both of them on angle.

"Edward, you remember Jacob Black", I say swallowing hard and looking to Edward to gage his reaction. It seems that in the midst of the exchange, Edward's face had gone glacial and blank. His hands were no longer in fists, and it seemed as though he was a robot. Edward turned and walked from my office without a second glance in my direction. I looked at Jake, who seemed to have a pleased look spread across his face which made me furious. This was my world and if anybody was going to throw it off its axis, it was going to be me. I walked to the door and closed it roughly to turn around and glare at Jake.

"What was that Jacob? What gives you the right to barge into my office unannounced? Though we are friends, this is still my job and I will not have you coming in here disrespecting it or me in such a manner. Do I make myself clear?"

He stands there looking at me with a questionable look on his face as though I were speaking another language.

"Answer me Jacob. Now."

Jake's face twists and I can see the anger flash across his face. "Why are you talking to me like a child?" he snaps.

"I came here to bring you the ideas for your car and I find you in here having a conversation with Cullen of which neither of you looked as though you were discussing anything regarding business."

All the reasons why I didn't pick Jacob all those years ago come flooding back. Jake was loyal, outgoing, adventurous and protective. But he was a fucking child.

If this was how he was going to be, there would be no fucking way I could continue this friendship, let alone date him. Against my own will, I was allowing my personal life to overflow into my business as I walked over to him and stood in his face. I spoke to him in a firm and cold manner so that he knew I meant business.

"Listen, Jacob Black. This is my fucking office, which means what goes on in here is my fucking business. You are not my father nor are you my lover, so don't presume that you can walk into my office and question me. I am talking to you like a child because you choose to handle yourself in a childish manner. You purposefully used me as a pissing post to aggravate Edward which was juvenile and immature. Though we are friends, I am still hiring you to do a job. As a professional, you are to set up an appointment to discuss our impending business. For you to just show up at my office unannounced is unacceptable and I will not give you leeway because of our history."

By this point, I'm seething. I don't do well with disrespect and with everything that has happened in the past day, I'm ready to rip someone a new asshole, looks like Jacob is the lamb to slaughter.

"Whether you like it or not, Edward and I have a work relationship by him being owner of this paper and me being its chief. I don't care how you feel about it because it is not your concern but I will be damned if you waltz in here and try to dictate to me what a conversation does and doesn't look like in my own office. If you are going to be acting in this manner, then I see no reason for us to have a personal or business relationship."

I walk over to the mini bar and poured myself a bit of scotch and exhale as the amber liquid flows down my throat warming up my chest. I turn around to look at Jacob who looks like he has been punched in the gut by a prize boxer. He should've known better than to even do some stupid shit like this. I don't play with my career. I go for the throat of anyone who tries to put it into jeopardy. I don't like unnecessary problems and Jacob had caused one today. Now I have to go to Edward to do damage control just so we could get back on track. If Edward was in a horrible mood, then that means he would make my job all that much harder. Jake walks over to the leather sofa and has a seat staring into space.

"Bells, I'm sorry. I just saw the two of you in here together and freaked out. You know how I feel about you and how I feel about Cullen. It's like we're mortal enemies. He brings out the worst in me but I shouldn't treat you like you're a possession to taunt him with. I apologize for that, and for barging into your office. You're right, it was disrespectful and wrong."

Some of my anger dispels and I come across to sit on the sofa opposite of him and turn so I can read his expression. I never could stay angry at Jacob. Annoyed yes, angry no.

"Yes it was. You can't do things like that Jacob. How are you going to expect me to want to take our friendship to another level if you do such childish things? If you're jealous of Edward, then that's your own personal problem. What you need to understand is that I will not hesitate to end our friendship if I feel it will be destructive. Yes, there are parts of the old Isabella that still remain, but the tolerance for things that are negative died a long time ago. I am a grown woman and I will always act on my own behalf and in my best interest. If that means keeping you out of my life I will do so. I like you Jacob and years ago, I loved you as a friend, but if you're going to do immature things like you did today, I don't see how any relationship between us will ever work."

I can see the hurt pass across his face as the possibility of not being involved in my life registers in his mind. He squirms and wrings his hands as he looks up at me. "Bella, I promise nothing like this will ever happen again. I don't know what came over me. Everything that I felt for him all those years ago seem like they took over my mind and the only way I could piss him off without fighting him was to taunt him with our relationship. Please don't cross me out of your life."

I sit back and watch him while my mind plays out scenarios. In any other situation, I love to hear a man beg, but not in this one. I decide on one course of action.

"I will give you one more shot as far as our friendship goes, but our business relationship is over. I appreciate all the work you've done on designs for my car. I will pay you for your time."

He goes to object about the payment and I hold up my hand to silence him. "I think this way, you have no reason to show up to my place of business unless invited and it will serve a notice to you that I am not joking around." I walk over to my desk drawer pulling out my checkbook, writing out a check before walking back over to him, placing it in his hand.

"It's a shame really. I was excited about you doing the inside of the Aston, but you leave me no choice. If this is the only way to keep my personal life away from my business, then so be it. I really want us to be friends, so whatever issues you have, you need to work them out and make sure you are going to be able to be there for me like you told me last week. Call me when you've thought things through and we'll go from there."

I stand and walk over to the door opening it, giving him the indication that I am ready for him to leave. I'm not in the mood to offer a hug because I am still steaming. He stops at the door and gives me a swift kiss on the cheek before walking to the lobby to catch the elevator. _Fucking men, such temperamental and territorial creatures._ I wait five minutes before heading down the hall to Edward's office. I brace myself as I ask his secretary to buzz him. She does so and tells me I can go ahead in. I take a deep breath having to endure another embarrassing situation today that I did not need nor expect.

I walk into the office and the smell of leather hit my nose. On the floor is a Persian rug and adorning the walls are various 16th century art as well as bookshelves filled with a wide arrangement of books. There is a mahogany old style desk with leather wingback chair behind it where Edward is sitting. He raises his head and stands as I walk into the room and a solemn look crosses his face with a small smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

Well at least he was smiling, it couldn't be all bad right? He extends his hand to one of the chairs in front of his desk and I take a seat. He waits for me to sit and then sits back down himself. He waits for me to start and I watch his expression for a minute before taking my cue.

"Edward, I apologize for what happened with Jacob. It was immature on his part and unacceptable for this place of business. Believe me, I ripped him a new asshole behind it and I'm sure you can tell I am still not pleased with his behavior. He had no right to barge into our meeting so to speak unannounced let alone trying to provoke you into a pissing contest."

Edward just sits there staring at me with his pointer finger gliding across his bottom lip. He squints and lets out a deep sigh.

"Thank you for the apology Isabella, but it's not yours to give. Jacob and I have never gotten along and we will never get along regardless because of the history and because of the present situation that you and I find ourselves in. I'll admit I was angry to see him barge in and try to provoke me like that. I would've thought that after all of these years he would have matured some, but I can see that there is still that juvenile part of him waiting in the wings. I'm not surprised really. Jacob always did appeal to you because of his reckless and carefree ways. I won't get into that because that's none of my business and that would be crossing the line. I do accept your apology and I hope that we can forget about today as if it never happened."

Edward gives me a warm smile assuring me that all is forgotten and it puts my mind at ease a little. _If only everything could be forgotten so easily._ I don't know whether I'm speaking in past reference or in terms of current. I don't like not having control of things going on in my world. Things were already teetering on the edge with Edward and me already, and I didn't want anyone pushing either of us into a freefall. I smile in response at how he's taking the whole situation in stride. I could finally see that some things had changed in Edward's life. His need to beat his chest to signify his authority or male dominance had taken a back seat unless forced to take the lead. I'd hate to toot my own horn but maybe the Tigress had a little something to do with that.

"Yes, I would like that Edward." I stand to walk out and Edward grabs my wrist. I gasp as that old electricity courses through my body sending a pain through my chest.

He looks at my hand surveying it front to back and I look at him wondering what he was doing.

"I was just trying to see if there was any blood on your hands from ripping Jacob a new asshole." He smirks and I smiled sheepishly, casually walking out of his office closing the door behind me.

_**Okay, so there you have it. More to come of course. This by far is the longest chapter I've written. It's like 3 chapters in one. How do you feel about the reveal? Let me know...please leave your comments and reviews. **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thank you for your wonderful comments in regards to the reveal. I'm glad that you all enjoyed it and a hungry for more. Thank goodness for small strokes of genius. I want to say thank you to Lulu, RobstenCuteness and the rest of my support team whose confidence in me and this story never falter. **_

_**In light of recent events, I have posted all chapters thus far of WOT on in addition to here on . I know that several fanfics have been pulled for content and rating purposes. So if WOT happens to be pulled, it will still be available. As I post here, I will post there. Please feel free to leave kudos and comments on there as well.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They are owned and made iconic by Stephenie Meyer. However, the plot, circumstances and situations of this fan fic, belong to me. **_

_Chapter 24_

As I make it home and settle into a bath after an intense workout at the gym and a modest chicken Caesar salad for dinner, all the memories of last night, and today's events flash through my head. The realization that Edward is my sub, the morning fuckup with Jake that caused me to have to do immediate damage control to ease the tension of my professional relationship with Edward, the website going haywire from the excessive hits that it wasn't used to, and then my lunch with Rose had really fucked with my mind. As soon as I made it back to my office from the apology to Edward, Rose called to say that she would meet me at The Pier for lunch. I could've sworn that Rose was supposed to be picking me up for lunch, but I brushed it off and decided it would be easier to meet her there. I relax and let the hot water soothe my aching muscles as I think back on the highlights from our conversation, some of which were definitely memorable.

"_What the fuck do you mean Edward Cullen owns the paper? The Edward Cullen? The fuckbag who dumped you and left you to wallow in your own vomit and self pity for 2 years? You've got to be kidding me!"_

"_Rose I wish I were lying, but it's true; your father sold the paper to Edward. I didn't know who the owner was until I walked into the conference room as they were finalizing the contract. Randolph never gave me the name of the owner, he had only said that the owner knew my accomplishments and was more than pleased that I am Chief."_

"_Bella with everything you've told me, surely you don't believe it was pure coincidence that Edward Cullen of all people happens to buy the paper of which you are Editor in Chief. Just the fact that he already knew about your accomplishments is enough ammo to nail that fucker to the wall for being a control freak. I mean obviously when he found out the paper was for sale and you were Chief, he jumped right on it. I wouldn't be surprised if he devised a plan to win you back."_

"_Rose calm down, I'm not the same Bella from those years ago and you know it. There is no way that I would or could let Edward manipulate me again. Trust me; he's been getting the cold shoulder since day one. Yes, I have to work with him which is cause for me to be cordial and professional, but when he tries to make things personal, I shut him down. As a matter of fact I don't give him the opportunity to get on that level with me." _

Rose always did tend to be overtly crass and dramatic when it came to certain situations. If she were a Dom, I would not sign up as one of her subs. Just one look from her and you'd be begging for your life to be over. I knew that Rose was only looking out for my best interest. She was there for some of the aftermath of our breakup when we first met at NYU. Rose had been there for the nightmares and the lonely nights of tears and large consumptions of alcohol. She had seen me at what was considered to be my worst and urged me to seek the help I needed to get over Edward and move on to a healthier life. In many ways, I owed my life and sanity to Rose and though she could be a bit pushy and over protective, I knew she meant well. As I inhale the scent of lavender, my thoughts drift back to the meadow and how Edward and I would lie there for hours on end staring into each other's eyes surrounded by flowers and the never ending glow of the sunlight. I jerk up quickly from the startled flow of my thoughts and water from the bath splashs onto the floor. _What in the hell? _I had worked hard to remove any memories of me and Edward's time together from my mind. _Why now? Why this?_ Of all places, the meadow had been my most treasured place for Edward and I. It was our secret garden. No one knew it existed but the two of us. What in the world had brought the meadow back? This afternoon when he grabbed my hand, I felt a familiar spark that we used to share every time we would touch. There was a current that would pass through our bodies almost setting us on fire. Maybe that touch had tapped into the deepest part of my psyche that still remembered the feel of Edward's skin caressing mine.

When he grabbed my hand it was unexpected and I didn't like it. I had tried my hardest to keep Edward from touching me, and as soon as I let my guard down, he had controlled the situation and done so without my permission. It's the same as a sub touching their Dom without permission, it was unheard of. _Fuck, if you think about it technically the sub did touch the Dom without permission._ I would've caned him right there in my office if I could. The thought of having Edward bent over my bench, chained, shackled and at my mercy brings a sinister smile to my face. To be able to beat the shit out of Edward both turns me on and it gives me great happiness to know that I can give him a dose of my past misery in a physical manifestation. Maybe I can work something out to where this is a win win for both of us. I mean clearly Edward likes it rough, maybe I can play on that and get him to continue to be my sub after I reveal everything. _What the fuck Bella? You can't be serious!_

I shake my head at the thought and decide to table that for later. What Edward had done to me was purely emotional and mental, but my body also was affected. I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. I barely made it out of bed in the mornings at times. It's a wonder I didn't completely fail my way out of graduating from high school not to mention fail out my freshman year at NYU. I was a walking zombie for 2 fucking years. It's a wonder I didn't just go ahead and kill myself just to do the world a favor. There was something in me that was defiant-that refused to be defeated by him and that is what I held onto, what kept me going. I had to prove to myself that though it seemed so, Edward hadn't truly broken me. My newfound defiance fueled me forward and I capitalized on it, graduating top of my class for both undergrad and graduate at NYU, landing the internship at The Sun, and turning myself into a successful Editor in Chief and a moonlighting Dominatrix. I seized control of my life from the ghost of Edwards past-pun intended and I felt the strongest that I didn't know I ever could. I loved who I had become and there was no way in hell I would ever allow anyone else to have control over my entire life like he had years before.

I was the one doing the fucking and not the one being fucked, metaphorically speaking. I have a no nonsense attitude both in front and behind closed doors and that's the way it's going to stay. As I pull the plug and gradually let the water recede, I reach toward the rack and grab a plush towel to wrap around me. I walk to the wet bar across from the bedroom and pour myself a glass of wine before dropping the towel and slipping on an light pink spaghetti strapped satin chemise.

I check my Blackberry for messages and alerts and settle into bed with my much loved copy of _Wuthering Heights_. I read for a little over an hour before my Blackberry chirps. I reach over and see I a message from Jake. _You would think that after I castrated him today, he wouldn't want to speak to me until a week from now._ I snickered at the thought of Jake being neutered and open the text. The two words that read "I'm sorry" only piss me off more with him. The fact that he thinks he is going to wear me down with his apologies insults my intelligence. I send a text back telling him that if he ever did some shit like that again, embarrassing me in my own workplace and in front of Edward no less, he would really be fucking sorry. I hit send, pleased with myself and turn out the lamp sighing as I think about what this was going to mean for Jake and I; I wonder if I even want to start a relationship with him and what it would mean if I didn't. Now with this revelation, things between Edward and I are only going to get worse. I'm going to call Jenks in the morning and set up a meeting. We have to go over the contract between Edward and I and figure out some kind of way to clean this mess up. Either way, Edward deserves the right to know who I am. He's not going to like this and really I don't give a fuck. He needs to grow up and realize that sometimes shit happens. Yes, it was irresponsible of me to not thoroughly read the file, the then and now don't matter. The fact still remains that Edward Cullen's name was in black and white. There was no changing that.

**EPOV**

I punch harder and faster at the body opponent workout bag. Sweat pours from every area of my body. I can feel my muscles twist and turn with every movement burning tons of energy and increasing my heartbeat. I'm hostile because I feel out of control. I slam my fist into the dummy's body and roundhouse kick it to the head several times before bending over in exhaustion. This was the best way to let out my frustration and anger. I envisioned Jacob being the dummy, and myself being the superior opponent only too delighted to work him over. Jacob Black had surely tried my fucking patience today and it took everything in me not to body slam him across Bella's desk while driving my fist against his skull. Jacob always wanted Bella and he used their recent reconnection as a way to taunt me in my own place of business no less on two fucking occasions.

Not to mention the disrespect he showed Bella by waltzing into her office without her permission. That was fucking ridiculous. He hugged her and kissed her on both cheeks while having a smug smile on his face as if he was claiming her like a fucking possession. I didn't like it and he knew I wouldn't as he performed the action in front of my face. As I un-wrap the tape from my hands and wrists, I grab a bottle of water from the small fridge and swallow it down in 3 big gulps. My chest burns as it moves up and down rapidly as I try to control my breathing to coax my heart rate to go down. I grab a small towel from the rack and wipe the sweat from my face. It is raw testosterone that pulses through my system and I lay across the workbench to rest. _That motherfucker deserves a good ass whipping. He always tried to pretend like he was the good guy and I was the villain when it came to Bella. Motherfucker! _"I should've been the one to rip him a new asshole literally", I mumbled as I got up and made my way to the bedroom. I strip out of my basketball shorts and boxer briefs and turn the hot water on in the shower and climb in. As I lather up and shampoo my hair, my thoughts drift to how beautiful Isabella was today. The blue against the flush color of her silky skin caused me to twitch. The things that Isabella does to my body always sends a heat wave through me that makes me feel like I am going to spontaneously combust. I wish I could've been a fly on the wall to hear and see how Bella handled Jacob. If she said she ripped him a new asshole, I believed her.

Bella wasn't the same shy, blushing girl who had captured my heart and made me fall in love with her all those years ago. She was strong, confident, charming and intelligent-not that she hadn't always been intelligent, but there was a wisdom that only came with experience that radiated from her. Not to mention Bella physically was breathtaking. She had filled out and I could see that she had a much stronger frame than she once did. Her breasts were full and creamy, her waist small, her torso was probably defined and her ass was round and tight. It looked as though she had been working out over the years and I found myself wondering what she looks like in the gym-sweaty, panting, cheeks flushed, mouth slightly parted and eyes wild with energy. _Fuck me. I want her. Bad._

I have always loved Bella, but this version was simply irresistible. There was something animalistic about this craving. Like a lion ready to slaughter a lamb. I wanted to feast on her flesh. As I continue to wash my body, I realize my hand begins to linger and I immediately wash the soap from my hair and body and jump out of the shower. I knew that if I were to even stroke once, it would be all over, I wouldn't be able to stop. Seeing as though I would be with the Tigress this weekend, I didn't want to do anything to indicate to her that I had touched myself when I was specifically told not to do so. She was so good at being a Domme, that she could probably tell what day of the week I had thought about jacking off. There was no fucking way I was going to get my dick whipped again come hell or high water. Bella reminds me a lot of her—demanding, sexy and controlled. _Mmm I wonder how Bella would look in a leather corset, whip in hand, super high heeled boots that come up to _the_ thigh._ I grab a fresh towel and dry off before wrapping it around my waist. The workout had been just what I needed both for my anger and my libido. I throw on a white cotton tshirt and deep blue boxers and settle into bed with laptop in tow. As I open my email, I see I have one from Jenks. I had been waiting to see if Jenks had found any info on Jacob Black that could be useful. I open the email and what I find brings a Grinch-who-stole-Christmas smile across my face. Jacob had presented a challenge to me today. As an alpha male, it is my job to rise to the challenge presented by the lesser male and show him exactly why I am the king of the motherfucking jungle. I close my laptop placing it on the floor and turning out the light. I stare at the ceiling contemplating my plans for Jacob Black and as the wheels turn, I know that all I have to do is plant the seed and watch it grow.

_**Well well well, what do you think Mr. Cullen has up his sleeve? Guess we'll have to watch the story unfold…**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**It seems that many of you are just as obsessed with this story as I am. *laughs*. That's good to hear. Thank you to all of my readers. I appreciate every single one of your reviews and comments. **_

_**As I stated in the last post, WOT is available on another fanfic site and to find out where, just visit my twitter page THE_I_IN_FIERCE. **_

_**Thank you to Lulu and RobstenCuteness as well as the rest of my support group.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I only own the creative genius which is WOT.**_

_Chapter 25_

**EPOV**

As soon as I woke up this morning, I couldn't wait to speak with Jenks about his findings while digging through Jacob Black's life. As much as Jacob used to talk about not being deceptive and always being so honest and forthcoming, I was sure that insider trading and embezzlement weren't considered honest lines of work. I had to think of a way to force Jacob's hand without really telling him that I knew exactly what he had been up to. Jenks had linked Black to some insider trading through some well established connections on Wall Street. _I guess Jacob thinks being thousands of miles away is a good way to pretend you're not a thief and a cheat._ As I went through the file, I realized that Jacob hadn't received the settlement as Bella and her father had from the oil debacle. The Quileute in Forks, had lived separate from everyone else on their own reservation down in La Push. They farmed their own lands and provided for one another without the use of outside sources. They even had their own school. Their water came from a well, unlike everyone in Forks whose water supply came from public works. The water had been tainted by a chemical oil spill which made its way into the town's drinking system thus damaging Forks' water supply. No one died from the oil spill, but some sicknesses had been linked to the spill resulting in a major settlement that went way into the billions for the citizens of Forks.

As I get dressed for work, I begin to think about how fast Jacob had come to own his own company without the help of a college education or money from the settlement. I don't knock hard work, but I know a rat when I smell one. Jacob had dropped out of high school and never had the drive to even strive to be an interactive student. Jenks also included in the file a section on one of the girls raised on the reservation with Jacob, Emily.

Emily had actually made it off the reservation and went off to Northwestern University where she studied business and continued through to her MBA. Emily graduated top of her class and was given an internship at a top brokerage firm in NYC on Wall Street. How convenient that she also had an account opened four years ago in Jacob's name where money was being transferred to it every 6 months. How she was able to keep her insider trading and embezzlement a secret, God only knows. I am sure that God has nothing to do with it. I am convinced that Emily has sold her soul to the devil and Jacob is all too willing to sell his as well. The more I thought about it, the more upset I became. My anger was not because of Jacob. I didn't give a fuck about Jacob Black, but Isabella I do give a fuck about. Isabella is the only one I would go to hell and back for and the thought of her possibly being included in the mess Jacob was in without her knowledge was enough for me to want to hang that mongrel by his testicles.

I dress myself in a charcoal grey suit with crisp white shirt, slim emerald tie and black wing tipped Italian leather shoes. I had to make a stop over by Jenks' office to receive the hard copy of all the files he had emailed. As I scoop up my keys, and make it out into the warm glow of morning light, I climb into my car and speed off toward downtown Seattle with a sense of victory.

**BPOV**

As I head into the office, I hand Angela my trench coat and grab the clear mug of hot tea from her awaiting hand. I tell Angela to hold all my calls for the next hour unless it is vitally important for me to be interrupted. I also casually scold Angela for not being at her post at the time when Jacob strolled into my office unannounced the previous day. I sit my Blackberry down on the desk and power up my Macbook. I immediately start going through emails and find one from the Association of Women in Media. I click it open and see that I am being nominated for an award for my achievements and excellence in Philanthropy and Media. I had received awards before throughout the years but this was huge. The email stated that the award was to be presented at their big fundraising gala they had once a year that benefited media and telecommunication programs for junior high and high school students in urban areas. This information put me in a much better mood than I had been in on the way to the office. I was so pissed off with Jacob and his performance yesterday in my office that it replayed in my sleep. Not to mention the fact of Edward being my sub and having to deal with the shit storm that I'm sure is coming has been weighing heavily on me as well. I was looking forward to this weekend because I needed a way to release some of the pent up frustration from yesterday and I knew that the Lair would be that release. However, I couldn't have said release because my sub is the ex-love of my life from 6 years ago, who is now my boss. _FUCK!_ I place my head in my hands and run my fingers through my hair in frustration as I think of what I had planned for this weekend. The next round of suspension that I had planned couldn't have come at the perfect and the worst time. I realize that I am never going to see him trussed up in mid air. I lean back in my leather chair and swivel around so I can see the Seattle skyline. My life may not be perfect, but it was _mine_ and I worked hard for it to be the way it is and no one was going to stand in my way. I buzz Angela and alert her of the upcoming awards and tell her to get a hold of my personal shopper Elizabeth over at Neiman Marcus. I knew I would need an evening gown for the gala and Elizabeth had exquisite taste and knew what would look perfect on me for such an occasion. _Does one usually have to bring a date to a gala, or is it fine to go stag?_ I thought about it and said to hell with it, stag was my thing these days and I wasn't about to feel as though I was inadequate because I didn't have a man on my arm. Even if I wanted to bring a date, my choices were limited, and since Jake was being a whiny fucking teenager, there was no way I would present him as my date with the lines between us so blurred and unsure.

A light knock on my door wakes me out of my reverie and I swivel around to see Angela saunter in with the mailed invitation for the awards ceremony. I know how these things go, everything is so formal. I turn to open the envelope as Angela makes her way out of the office. I glide my fingers over the gold embossed invitation and a wave of emotion sweeps over me. I have been so focused on everything going on at the paper and in my personal life, that the reality of me receiving an award for my excellence in media didn't hit me until I read the actual invitation. I felt my throat tighten as the threat of tears try to spring from my eyes. I fight back the tears and immediately feel eyes on me. As I glance up, I notice Edward standing in the doorway. I instantly turn my chair away from him to collect myself. The last thing I want is for Edward to see me in an emotional state. I take a deep breath and watch as he walks over and places himself on the edge of my desk.

"Good morning Edward. I didn't see you there." I give him a warm smile to try to deter his reaction to catching me in an emotional state. Edward's eyes search mine and I immediately become anxious wondering if he saw the threat of tears in my eyes. The last thing I needed was for Edward to see me overtaken by my own tears. God knows he had been the reason for many tears shed all those years ago.

He gives me a light smile and reaches out a hand towards me but thinks better of it and drops it to his lap.

"Good morning Isabella. I hope I didn't disturb you. I didn't mean to intrude. I merely stopped by to say good morning and to offer you my congratulations on your upcoming award."

He gives me that mega watt get-you-wet smile while keeping eye contact. I knew this smile well because it was the same one I was paralyzed with when we met all those years ago in Forks. _Wait. How the fuck does he know about the award already? I just got the email this morning. Is he monitoring my emails?_ I straighten up and slide my chair further away from Edward in a effort to relieve myself of his close proximity. If Edward would stoop so low as to have company emails monitored, then he was more of a controlling bastard than I thought.

"Wow Edward, here you are already congratulating me and I just found out about my nomination less than 5 minutes before you walked in here. How could that be?" I tilt my head to the side and study his features to catch his tell. I was waiting for any indication of his devious behavior and if I found it, I would pounce on him like a lion on a gazelle.

"It's not what you think", he said answering the assumptions in my head as though I had said them out loud. "I am very well connected and in fact I am a major supporter of helping inner city school kids. The AWM is one of the many organizations that my company contributes to every year. I was informed of your nomination yesterday when I received a call from one of the committee members when she wanted to speak to me about how many tables I wanted to purchase this year. Needless to say I was happy to hear that not just you as an individual, but you as the Chief of the paper I owned would be receiving such a prestigious award. I believe you are the youngest to ever receive it thus far. It really is something to be very proud of Isabella. I figured that you would be receiving your information this morning, so I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your honor."

Edward moves from the edge of the desk and settles into one of the plush leather chairs in front of my desk. I am so thrown by Edward's mini monologue that all I can muster in a hushed breath is a thank you. I clear my throat as I snap back to my senses and fix my eyes on Edwards face. How is it, that after several sessions, I didn't recognize that he was my sub? Had I buried and rejected all memories of him, his facial expressions and mannerisms, that it blocked me from seeing the truth? After yesterday's blowup with Jacob, I feel that I should try harder to be friendlier towards Edward.

"Thank you Edward. I appreciate your congrats. I must say that I am still reeling from the honor and haven't had a chance to wrap my brain around it. It is indeed an honor, but not as honorable as you giving to such a worthy cause. I've followed the AWM for years but never thought that I would ever be a recipient of theirs. It's all so surreal, but I am grateful none the less."

I could feel his eyes scan over the invitation on the desk and back up to my face. As I looked at him, he seemed lost in thought. Almost an internal struggle of questions seemed to play across his face. Edward stood up and shook his head with a small smirk playing across his lips. He made his way to the other side of the desk and turned to look at the Seattle skyline. I couldn't understand why he was so quiet. Usually Edward was the one to keep the conversation going. I watched him with his hands inside his pants pockets, causing his blazer to be raised a bit, the sun shined on him in a way that looked like light through the facets of a diamond. Edward kept looking out over Seattle as he cleared his throat, an indication that he was about to speak.

"So, are you thinking of inviting anyone to come with you? I was thinking of purchasing a couple of tables for the editors here. I am sure they would love to be there to see you accept your award. Also, Carlisle and Esme attend with me every year and since Alice will be in town, I'm sure she will be jumping at the opportunity to show off one of her latest creations. I think Jasper will be flying in that weekend, so he will no doubt be accompanying Alice. Emmett will be in attendance as well."

I was taken aback by his question. I was just thinking about going stag and now not only will I be attending it alone, but I will have to face all the Cullens. I let out a sharp breath because it felt as though I had been punched in the gut. What was to be one of the greatest nights of my life was going to leave me to have to face one of my greatest fears-coming in contact with the family that was no longer a part of my life. I took a steady breath as Edward glanced over to read my expression.

"I hadn't really had time to think about it just yet. I would ask Charlie but that really isn't his sort of thing and Renee is so far away. As much as I want to see her, I wouldn't dream of asking her to come all the way from Florida for this even though I knew she would. I can't invite Rose because she is out of the country." In that instance I realized how lonely I really was and it caused me to freeze over from the inside out. A pang of jealousy hit me like a ton of bricks. Edward was the one that fucked over me, causing me to give up the family I always wanted. I felt my heart harden towards him as I realized how much he had and how much I didn't. I swallowed back the bile that threatened to make its way up my throat and took a sip of tea. I put on my stick-it-out face and glimpsed at him from the corner of my eye. "I think I'll invite Angela, since she would love the opportunity to get all dolled up for a worthy cause and I'm sure that my little black book can help me with my lack of escort", I say casually and see his eyebrows furrow and his face go pale giving me the reaction I craved.

Edward turned with a cold expression on his face and nodded abruptly before walking out of the office. _Serves him fucking right. That will dispel any hopes that I'll be adorning his arm for the gala. Pretentious bastard._ I settle into my chair and focus on my work for the rest of the day. I had a series of meetings with the editors and started to feel a little better knowing that I could puncture Edward so easily. Wait until he finds out that the woman he has been kneeling before is me. That will really castrate him. Since I couldn't serve a blow to his manhood at the moment, at least not until I let the cat out of the bag, then I would relish in the thought of being able to take jabs at his ego. The rest of the day flew by and I didn't think again about my conversation with Edward as I climbed into my car and made my way home for the evening.

_**Cold hard bitch much Bella? Come on..I know you have comments on how evil Bella was to Edward. Take a jab and leave me one. Don't fret, Edward's plans towards Jacob will be revealed soon. Until next time!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**I am blown away by the awesomely wonderful comments and reviews from the last chapter. I am so happy that you all are enjoying the story thus far and are ready for more. I know you've been waiting for the big why-did-he-break-up-with-Bella-moment. With that being said, let's get to it.**_

_**Thanks to my great support team Lulu, RobstenCuteness and the countless others.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I just own all the greatness that is WOT.**_

_Chapter 26_

**EPOV**

I sat down at the beautiful black piano and poured my heart and soul into the complex and sad melody. What happened today in the office frightened me. Bella was being so casual with the hurtful words she had said. Though true, it wasn't any of my business what happens in her personal life, I never would've thought she would so casually bring up past lovers with me. _Oh God, did she fuck any of them? Had she found love with another after me? _The questions plagued my mind as the hurt ravished my soul. What happened to her? Where was the warm, sweet, forgiving Isabella? What had I done to her? _You know what you did. _ Did our break up with cause her to become so heartless and cold? What if she knew the real truth of why I broke up with her? Would she welcome me with open arms? Would it change everything? I knew parts of the old Bella were still there, I saw them at dinner with Alice and even in my office just the day before when she apologized for the mongrel's behavior. My fingers glided across the keys with precision and I struck the keys as a man possessed as the memories of what I'd done all those years ago played in my head.

_You're the reason why Billy Black is paralyzed._ The thought echoed through my head, my ghost from the past still living to haunt me every time I stepped a foot in Forks, which is why I hadn't been back since I broke up with Bella. Not only were the memories there of what I did to Billy, but the memories of what I did to Bella were there as well.

I was only 10 at the time when my whole world changed. I had always been very mature for my age; I had to grow up really fast. Being the son of a prostitute wasn't easy. Coming from the background I had, and then being adopted by a well to do family when I came from nothing was definitely a culture shock for me. It was when my world crumbled that Carlisle found me. He saw me standing over my mother, my fists in tight balls as the nurse pulled the white sheet over her dead body on a stretcher in the middle of the ER at Forks Hospital. I was angry; angry at her for leaving me alone, angry for her allowing our life to be as fucked up as it was. We were always on the move, never a steady home. In our wake; my mother had a trail of men behind her. Prostitution always had its downsides. The risk of disease, being raped and of course getting killed was at the top of the list. What became to be my own haunting truth was her unexpected pregnancy. I smile as I remember the kindness of Carlisle something I wasn't used to. He was working on call and was just starting his shift when he saw me standing there alone. He took me to the cafeteria and fed me. He even had his wife bring me some new clothes, seeing as though mine were covered in my mother's blood.

My mother had been on a random 'John run' which she used to call them but she had been gone for over an hour. I sat in the diner across from the motel, writing and waiting on her to come and get me when she was done. She always would make it back within an hour from a call, and when she didn't, I got worried. I grabbed my backpack and headed across the street to our motel room we'd been living in for the past two nights. When I got to the door, it was cracked and there on the floor, I found my mother, with several stab wounds to her body choking on her own blood. I screamed and hunched over her begging her to hold on knowing in the back of my mind that she wouldn't make it out this time. She didn't. Soon after I was cleaned and changed, Child Services came to get me and I spent a month in the care of the Forks System until one day my case worker tells me that I've been adopted. I walk out into the family room and there standing before me are Carlisle and his wife, whom he introduced as Esme. They brought me home that night, and that's when I was introduced to Alice and Emmett, their two children, whom were also adopted. Esme, due to some complications as a young teen, had been rendered barren. They accepted me into their home, their lives and loved and cared for me in a way that I could never repay them.

I never felt unloved or unwanted, but my past wouldn't leave me be. One night during the summer, while clowning around with some of my team mates from the baseball team, I was offered oxycontin and that was the night I became addicted to prescription drugs. My nightmares of finding my mother there, choking on her own blood had become more and more realistic. I had undergone therapy when coming to live with Carlisle and Esme for several years. I went to the best child psychologist that money could buy. It had worked, so I thought. That was until I was jolted awake in the middle of the night covered in sweat, fighting off panic attacks.

That night after dozing off into a medicated slumber, I realized that it was my cure. It was what could keep the bad dreams away. I began to use up my allowance to score from one of the La Push kids, not caring how they got access to it, but wanting it. Soon the supply ran out, and I had to go to more desperate measures. I learned how to forge Carlisle's handwriting after stealing a pad of prescription slips and I would drive all the way to Port Angeles to get them filled. Oxycontin had consumed my life. I had learned how to disguise it. I still functioned normally even though I was anything but normal. I had learned all the tricks—Visine for the eyes, drinking something with caffeine to balance the down and the up. I was a walking zombie. I had become withdrawn and anti-social. Even Alice and Emmett weren't speaking to me anymore. They knew something was wrong but never bugged me about it. Figured I was going through some type of post traumatic stress because of what I'd been through.

I was on my way back home one night, I was so tweaked out, I wasn't paying attention to the road and that's when the life as I knew it imploded. I was so doped up, I fell asleep behind the wheel and the next thing I know when I woke up, a yellow rabbit swerved to keep from hitting me and flew off the road flying over a ditch into the woods, finally hitting a tree head on. Needless to say, I was scared sober and got out praying to whatever god would hear me that the person was okay. I ran off the road, sliding down the ditch stumbling my way in my drug induced haze to the car finding the front totaled from the impact of the tree and Billy Black behind the wheel. I knew I was up shit's creek. Billy Black was the best friend of none other than Forks' sheriff, Charlie Swan. I panicked and called the only person I knew could help me, Carlisle. Carlisle told me to stay put and within minutes he was there hopping out of the car, an ambulance behind me. I was so high; I couldn't even speak in full sentences. I don't know how he even understood me when I called him, let alone how I was able to dial the number. Carlisle did what he could to make everything disappear, but one thing he couldn't fix was Billy being permanently paralyzed. Only he and I knew what happened that night. Billy suffered a concussion which brought about amnesia. He only remembers waking up in the hospital paralyzed, not how he got there.

To Billy Black's amazement, his hospital stay and surgery to try and repair his spinal injury was fully paid for, along with months of therapy, but it was no use. Billy would never walk again and it was all my fault. Carlisle sent me to a rehab center for several months and it was our family's dirty little secret that the prodigal son was a drug addict. When I returned home, I was changed. I had given my word to never use again and I hadn't but that's not to say it wasn't hard. I wanted to use even more because of the guilt I felt for what I had done to Billy. Billy being paralyzed didn't only affect him, but his son Jacob as well. Jacob had to go to school, work and take care of his father since Billy was paralyzed from the waist down. Jacob was suspicious. He said his dad was a safe driver and there's no way he just ran off of the road on his own. He knew our family was the richest in Forks and with all the hospital bills and everything being paid for; he could only suspect us since we were wealthy enough to pay for it and not even miss the money. That's when the hate began. I didn't hate Jacob at the time, but he sure did hate anyone that was a Cullen. He reverted to calling us bloodsuckers that take from others and leave them for dead. He couldn't prove that we had any involvement in his father's accident, but he knew one of us was to blame and he zeroed in on me. How conveniently I went away for a couple of months after the accident to rehab, how I used to purchase the oxy from his friend Seth before I found a way around that. He knew. Jacob made it his personal mission to make our lives a living hell. He would have some of the "wolf pack" as they called themselves, a gang of Quileute youth, to harass any of us whenever we weren't at home. They called themselves the wolf pack because it was legend that their tribe descended from wolves. I hated what I had done to my family. They shouldn't have to suffer for my wrong doing. It got so bad that Carlisle had to involve Chief Swan who without his knowledge had ended up protecting the very family that had something to do with Billy Black's fucked up lot in life. The wolf pack were ordered to leave us be by their elders and they said they would in exchange for us never stepping our foot on their property ever again.

Two years had passed, the threats had stopped and everything was as normal as it could be. I went on with my sulky, yet passable existence. Then Isabella walked into my Biology class at Forks High and I felt lost and found at the same time. She was a classic beauty. A little awkward in her own skin, but then again, who wasn't in high school? I saw her stumble over her own feet as she headed to the lab counter to take a seat next to me, and I fell for her instantly. For some odd reason, she wasn't repelled by my withdrawn demeanor and we became friends, and then friends turned into something more. We were joined at the hip. My family loved her, Alice and Emmett both thought of her as a sister and Carlisle and Esme thought of her as a daughter. She was beautiful and we were madly in love, but Jacob was madly in love with her too.

Without Bella's knowledge, he threatened to tell her about my drug use and his theory of me being responsible for his father's accident. I had never spoken of any of my past to Bella. Sure she knew there were things that I wasn't proud of, she just didn't know what things. She and Jacob became close and his threats became more persistent and I began to use again, not knowing how to deal with the pressure. She was splitting her time between me and Jacob. Most of the time I didn't know what was going on since she visited him at La Push; where I wasn't allowed to go. It was like we were making her choose between us. She didn't know why we hated each other so, and I would make sure she never would.

It took a toll on our relationship; she noticed something was wrong and kept pressing me about letting her in and letting her help. How could I? How could I look her in the eye and tell her that I was a drug addict and because of it, I had taken away Billy Black's quality of life? I believed that Bella would be better off if I wasn't a part of her life anymore. I took her into the woods behind her father's house that summer a week after graduation and broke up with her. It was the hardest thing I had ever done. I needed her like the air I breathed but I couldn't be the man she deserved; she was better off without me. I left that very same night for the Ford Clinic and never looked back. After my intense treatment and therapy, I was finally able to get my life together. I went to Harvard and made school my life majoring in business and then continuing on there with my MBA then going on to build one of the most prestigious corporations in the world leaving my past behind me. Yeah, so I thought until I laid eyes on Jacob Black once again, 6 years later, in Bella's office.

When I first walked into the office, I could see that she was on the verge of tears, ones that I assumed were happy because of her award. She turned from me so I couldn't see the emotions play across her face but I said nothing. I wanted to ask her if I could do the honors of escorting her to the gala but she cut me to the quick when she threw in her "black book" comment. I felt a blow to my chest and all I could manage was a nod before rushing out of the office. Every time it seemed that we were making head way into a friendlier relationship, something would happen to set us back. The selfish bastard that I had been all those years ago had came back to haunt me. I had discarded Bella so quickly like she meant nothing to me in an attempt to save her from myself and now I was being punished for my deeds. There had to be a way to get her back, and I am determined to find that way.

As the last note played out, I rested my head on the piano with slumped shoulders. There has to be a way to get her to open back up to me. I refuse to believe that Bella doesn't still love me. There is a part of me that had always been with her and vice versa. I love Bella more than myself and I was willing to do whatever to show her that she meant the world to me, even if that meant taking the jabs to my ego and my pride and at the worst, admitting my past. I would be patient, I can be. I have lived too long without her and I was willing to take things as slow as I needed to so that I could capture her heart again and ensure she would be mine in the end.

**BPOV**

I made my way into the kitchen and opened the oven to reveal the chicken enchiladas that Jane had cooked for dinner. I dished out two enchiladas along with a nice helping of paella and a glass of sangria before making my way over to the breakfast nook. I loved chicken enchiladas and Jane was great at it. She made everything from scratch and her paella was so fresh with all the clams, shrimp and crab in it. After the two days I've had, I really could appreciate this delicious meal. The sangria was excellent. I always kept a couple of bottles in the house for these occasions when Jane prepared Mexican.

I talked to Elizabeth and told her I would be in this week to see what options she had set aside for me for the gala. I really wish I could be able to call Alice and have her come with me to decide on the dress, but that hit too close to home. I began to think of how much I missed Rose and wished how she was around on a more permanent basis. Edward's comment today about all of his family that would be at the gala, struck a nerve with me. It made me notice just how alone I really was. In the midst of all my work, I never had the time to think of myself as being alone. Damn Edward for being the one to make me realize it after all this long time. I finished my serving and got up for another two enchiladas. I knew that I was going to have to work my ass off tomorrow to kill the decadence of over indulging but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was seek comfort in something, and food would be it for tonight.

I don't have a significant other, so I couldn't bury herself in love making or mindless fucking and my sessions were only reserved for the weekends, so it's not like I could call a sub for an emergency session. My current sub is my ex boyfriend, turned current boss. I sigh exasperated thinking of my conversation with Jenks and how a now face to face meeting has to be set up to clear everything and end this Dom and sub relationship between Edward and I. I thought it best to meet in a professional environment, our attorney's present seeing as though the contract between Edward and I is a business arrangement. I wanted to tell Edward myself, but the business woman in me knew that it would be best to have our legal counsels there to keep everything on track. Of course when I asked Jenks to contact Edward's lawyer, I nearly blew a gasket when he informed me that he in fact was Edward's attorney in the matter. What are the fucking odds that we share the same attorney? I wanted to strangle Jenks, but I found it refreshing that he took the confidentiality between client and counsel so seriously. Here it was, he both worked for us and neither of us knew he did, nor did we know that we were in business with each other. I'll give it to the son of a bitch, he was good. Besides, I had always been taught that you have to keep your personal feelings out of your business.

As I take the last bite of my enchiladas licking the fork, I am completely stuffed. I take the last sip of sangria and place my plate and glass in the dishwasher. I Tupperware the leftovers and place them in the fridge. I press play to the keypad on the wall pulling up my voicemail and the voices flood the house as I make my way upstairs to the bathroom to undress. I had a message from my mother stating that she hadn't heard from me in a while and wanted to make sure everything was ok and for me to give her a call so she didn't worry unnecessarily. I scoff as I strip off my clothes and run the hot water filling the tub. The next message was from Jacob apologizing again for his behavior and begging me to call him when I got the chance. The last message was from Rose telling me that she had dropped her phone in a fountain in Italy and that's why she was calling the house. She was calling to congratulate me on my award that I would be receiving at the end of the month. Her father had alerted her of the honor and she was proud of me as was he. I sank down in the hot water and let my body relax and my thoughts drift off to a peaceful place. I just wanted the next few days to go by quickly so I could release myself in the Lair and enjoy a good session. As crazy as it sounds, my Lair gave me a sense of peace. I finished my bath and dress for bed allowing my mind to slip off into a peaceful sleep as my head hits the pillow.

The rest of the week went by in a blur, I had a series of meetings with editors and writers all throughout the week and finally Friday came. Edward had been in and out of the office all the week and I almost wondered if that was because of the wound to his ego I had marked earlier in the week. I allowed myself to feel bad about it for a split second and then I focused on my plans for the weekend. I had planned on leaving the office early today so I could stop by Neiman Marcus to see what options Elizabeth had set aside for me. I hadn't returned Jacob's calls yet and I figured I would put him out of his misery on Sunday after the weekend when I would be in a better mood after an emergency session. As I drive to the store, I get excited about what will be awaiting me. I enjoy dressing up whether it's for charity events or dinner. I let the soothing sounds of jazz play as I drive to the store in Bellevue and slide into an open spot in front of the store.

As I make my way through the glass doors, I take the escalator to the third floor that houses all the designer gowns. I reach the main dressing area where I see Elizabeth carrying an array of dresses to one of the posh dressing rooms. The plush cream carpet feels heavenly under my feet as I make my way over to have a seat to wait on her to come out of the dressing room. When Elizabeth comes back out and notices me sitting there, a wide grin plays across her face and she reaches out to hug me. I have established a great relationship with Elizabeth and I trust her taste in style and her eye for fashion. Elizabeth is in her early 40s but still has the body and the face of a young runway model. She modeled in her early years and loved the fashion industry so much she decided to stay in it and be a personal shopper and stylist. She could have been her own independent celebrity stylist but she had married after her modeling career and was the mother of 8 year old twins, so she chose a much more modest life that was still fulfilling.

"Isabella, it's so good to see you", Elizabeth beams as she ends our embrace. "It's been a while since our last shopping excursion; I was hoping you hadn't found another personal shopper." Elizabeth had always been sweet and kind to me. I knew that she worked on commission, but I knew that Elizabeth truly loved her job and genuinely took pride in helping her clients look their best.

"I would never do that Elizabeth. Things have been very busy lately and I just don't have the time to come out and shop. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I am excited to see what options you have for me." I return the warm smile and Elizabeth ushers me into the dressing room to get started.

I make my way home with a couple of shopping bags and a wicked gleam in my eye. Just because I went to Neiman's for a dress for the gala, didn't mean that I couldn't do a little extra shopping as well. Retail therapy was always a good thing and it gave me that extra relaxation that I would need to focus on this weekend's activities. I hadn't realized how famished I was until I heard a loud roar come from my stomach indicating that my last meal had been earlier this morning. I drop my bags at the bottom of the steps and go into the kitchen to fix myself something to eat. It was already 5 and I knew that Laurant would be arriving with my sub around 8. A past client had contacted me and the timing couldn't be any more perfect. I was craving to get my whip dirty. Finishing a modest salad and grilled salmon, I scoop up my bags and head upstairs to my bedroom. I proceed to hang up my new items and place my new pairs of shoes and new handbags in their proper places. I decide to call my parents and check on them just so I wouldn't have that left to do this weekend. After the very long and drawn out conversations with my parents, I still have an hour or so before I am to get ready, so I decide to take that time and prepare an acceptance speech for my award. I pull out my laptop and begin to type away. Of course I would need to redraft before I settled on a final copy that would satisfy my need for perfection, but that's just who I am.

After I have a full page typed, I check the clock on the nightstand and see that it was already after 7. I turn the shower on and watch the steam fog up the glass doors. I strip, climb in and begin to thoroughly wash my hair and body with my lavender products. I climb out of the shower and wrap myself in a red plush towel and head over to the mirror to fix my hair. I take my slick hair and arrange it into a neat bun at the back. _I think that I'm going to revel in a good caning tonight._ I think about it and decide I would just go with the flow. If Anthony seemed receptive, then that's what I would go with; otherwise my plans would change. I zip up my strappy black patent leather corset set with matching knee high patent leather stiletto boots. I pick up my mask and head down stairs to the Lair.

As I reach the door, I see Anthony kneeling in his proper submissive position and a pleased smile comes across my face. He looks ready for anything that I would be up for and that makes me excited. I had been pushing his limits since our very first session a year ago and he had always risen to the occasion so to speak. I walk over to him and use my pointer finger to lift his chin up as I coo to him "What am I going to do to you tonight?" I see the excitement in his eyes from my voice and I know exactly what needed to be done and I was all too willing to do it, but why is it that I want Edward kneeling before me?

_**Well, it seems like Edward is affecting Bella more than she thought. Has Edward somehow cracked Bella's armor via submission? As always, leave your reviews. I love hearing from you. Until next time. **_


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27 _

_**Thank you to everyone that has stuck by WOT since I first began writing it. You have no idea how much it means to me that you continue to follow this fic even when I'm not updating as regularly as I want to. Though updates may be delayed, I have every intention on finishing it. Thank you for your undying support and love.**_

_**Welcome to the new followers of this story. I appreciate every review and comment that you leave. **_

_**Disclaimer: **__** I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I just own every thought and idea that makes WOT. **_

_**EPOV **_

_Why had she cancelled on me for this week?_ I pull up to my condo after having driven in complete frustration, my cock hard as steel at the thought of being at the Tigress' feet only to have that fantasy shot down. This week had really been a crap shoot and I was glad it was fucking over. I get out, handing the keys to the valet as I enter the building, passing the bellman's desk without so much as a word, only to hear his fading 'Good evening Mr. Cullen' far in the distance. As I enter the elevator, the next thought I have is of Bella crushing me earlier in the week. I guess I deserved it. For me to think that I could so easily walk back into her life as though I belonged there was foolish. I exit on the Penthouse floor, entering my condo. I scrub my hand down the scruff of my face as all the built up tension flows through my veins. I throw my suit jacket across the leather sofa and go to the mini bar fixing myself a glass of bourbon as I loosen my tie. I'm realizing that this thing with Bella is going to be harder than I thought. I stare out over the city skyline, the expansive windows that encompass my living space clue me in on how lonely I am.

Several hours pass along with the decanter of bourbon and I find myself stumbling into my shower. I turn on the hot spray, my vision blurry as I tilt my head up, allowing the water to cascade over me soaking my skin and hair. My hands glide down my slickened body as my fuzzy thoughts envision not the Tigress, but Bella standing before me in the Lair. Her red violet hair glows like a halo around her under the dim lighting. Her lips full and red, begging to be kissed, her perfume intoxicating to my senses pulls me in. One of my hands press to the tiled wall as the other finds its way to my painful erection and I begin to pump slowly, my breath hitching in my throat as my fantasy of her plays out.

"Are you ready, Edward?"

Her question lingered in the air and I couldn't help but be excited. This woman's appetite for punishment was insatiable. _Fuck me. Those shoes are so sexy; she's fucking sexy._ I swallow hard as different scenarios for the night plays through my head. I couldn't describe it but being here makes me feel free—free to lose myself in something so forbidden. She makes her way over to the wall and turns to look at me with a wicked gleam in her eye "I do hope you did your proper exercises this week, because this is going to be quite a workout both mentally and physically." If it was going to be anything remotely like last week, then I knew that I was going to be spent once it's over and I was so looking forward to it. I notice that she's standing next to something that reminds me of a pommel horse from gymnastics. It's all blue leather with mahogany wood legs. It has chains hanging across it with cuffs attached for wrists and ankles. My eyes grow wide and I could only hope that I have what it takes to get through this session. "Come", she said in a stern voice and I rise slowly and stand before her next to the horse. She moves behind me and whispers in my ear "Touch it". I couldn't help but think about the double meaning as I reach my hand out and gently touch the horse feeling the soft and smooth leather beneath my fingertips. The horse feels harmless in this state but I have to admit I would much rather be touching the skin tight patent leather that clings to her body. A surge of electricity runs through me as I instantly know what would be in store. She was going to spank me and I knew that I was going to like it. How could I not? She makes the world of punishment so appealing. Like the devil in a blue dress, I couldn't resist her. Truthfully, I didn't want to resist her, this is what I needed—she was what I needed especially after the fucked up week I've had. I just needed something to take me away from my controlled reality for a while, and she was just the person to do it. She is my ferryman carrying me over to the dark side and I am all too willing to sacrifice my soul for this carnal pleasure. She teaches me to tether on the edge of pleasure and pain and make me realize that one couldn't exist without the other and I didn't think that I would ever want them to.

My skin flushes with heat as I squeeze tighter around my shaft, my eyes closed shut, the hot water beading on my skin as I bite my lower lip, the fantasy becoming more real as I go deeper into my mind.

"That's enough. Stand directly in front of it and don't move. Keep your eyes on the leather and think about what I'm going to do to you." I do as I am told and she walks out of my sight and I can hear her hum in pleasure as she deliberates her assault on my body. She comes back and smacks a long stick across the leather before placing it to rest. "Place your hands on the leather at least two feet apart. Don't press your body against the horse; I want your body two feet away from it. Pretend you are under arrest and I am the arresting officer." I can hear the melodic laughter that comes from her as she assesses my position. I take a deep breath and do as I was told. She brings the cuffs up and closes them around my wrists and presses a button on the side of the horse and the chains tighten, securing my hands and wrists to the top of the horse.

_What the fuck? Where does she get this shit from? Bondage R Us?_ She takes the cuffs and places them around my ankles hitting a button again so they can tighten and secure my legs in a tight and firm grip. I can feel the muscles in my thighs and calves flex and I know this is going to be a physical test. I knew that I was going to get whipped but I didn't know with what, for how long and how hard. I steel myself as I feel her eyes on me, no doubt assessing whether or not I would let my mind get the better of me and break me down. The stick she has across the horse doesn't look so bad. _It couldn't be as bad as a paddle now could it?_ I begin to wonder if it was solid or if it was hallowed out. Seeing as though it was used for punishment, my common sense kicks in and I knew it had to be solid. She walks over to the wall of toys and picks up another item and comes to a stop in front of the horse and leans over its body facing me with our noses almost touching. "Look at me", she breathes and the scent of lavender caresses my face. _Fuck she smells so good. I just want to bury myself in her smell._ I did as she wished and I could see a smile play across her lips. She turns and hits a button on the wall behind her and a mirror comes down right behind her, showing me the image of my body bound to the horse. Tons of questions and thoughts flash through my head at once. _She's going to make me watch. She's going to make me watch her whip my ass. That's so fucking hot. Wait, where the fuck did this mirror come from? I didn't see it here last time. Did she just get this installed?_

I have always been a fan mirrors, and have thought it was erotic having sex in front of one. Something about that sense of voyeurism turns me on even more. She licks her lips and picks up the stick and makes her way to stand behind me. She stands there with her right leg between mine and watches both of our eyes stare back at each other. She leans down and skims her nose across my left shoulder inhaling my scent before taking a nip at my left earlobe. I love the feel of her skin on me and I take delight in the slightest touch from her but don't make any indication of it knowing that it would get me in trouble to react without permission. As she makes the same maneuver on my right shoulder, she slides her nails down the sides of my hips and yanks my boxer briefs down to my ankles letting my semi-erection go free. _Yes Isabella, _I think to myself as she eyes me in the mirror.

My breathing intensifies, the muscles of my back flexing as my head tips back then forward slowly as I feel the buildup of what is soon to be an intense orgasm creep under my skin, sending tingles up my spine. The fantasy plays strong, my mind placing my body within the scene as I pump faster, a small hiss escaping my lips.

"I want you to keep your eyes open and on the mirror at all times, and I want to hear you this time. So I expect you to be very vocal. When I ask you a question, you answer. Understood?" "Yes Isabella." I almost don't recognize my own voice. It's so full of lust and excitement at what's about to happen. This is definitely going to be an experience. She slides her fingers back up the inner part of my thighs and it sends a thrill through me."Mmm", she coos and it sounds like a purr, how fitting. "I've been thinking about our session all week, wondering what I was going to do to your body to get the response I'm always awarded with when I do something unexpected to you." I watch as her tongue darts out and grazes my cheek. She really is a fucking tiger, literally. She grabs a hold to my hair and tugs on it hard giving her access to my neck. She skims her teeth along my jaw line, all the while watching my reaction. A gasp escapes my throat and goes straight to the tip of my dick. She shoves my head forward and I feel a hard smack across my ass beckoning my eyes to open. I can feel the aftermath spread through my left cheek and she repeats the same with my right one. Before I know it, her body is easing its way between mine and the horse as she breathes her warm breath against my inner thighs making her way up to my chest.

"Just the thought of the color your body takes when I get your dick hard makes my pussy wet." I love when she talks dirty to me. That shit makes me harder than a rock and I fight the urge to struggle against my restraints. I can't believe she is tangling me in this sweet torture. "You like when I talk dirty to you, don't you Edward? Answer me." Her breath on my neck spikes my pulse. She knows I do, just hearing her say the word pussy makes my dick wet and I know she can sense it. She is an animal, a total hunter and I am her prey. My breath is erratic as I answer "Yes miss." "Yes miss…what?" "Yes miss, I like when you talk dirty to me." Of course she can see the evidence, but it's different to vocalize it. I feel her nails skim my abs and head toward my navel. She makes small circles around my navel and I can feel her fingers crawling closer to my erection. My chest is going up and down in a rapid pace and I can feel my mouth get dry as she grazes the tip and takes the base of my dick and squeezes it firmly in her small hand. She takes her arm that is holding the stick and lays it across my other shoulder and before I know it, she slides it down the slit of my backside and then smacks me across the ass. My breath catches in my throat and she bites down on my shoulder. This close proximity is driving me insane. I realize she still is holding tightly to my dick and I can feel the heat of her body against mine as my dick grazes the slick patent leather pressing up against her abdomen. She lets go of my dick and presses her body harder to mine crushing it in between both of us. Our lips are so close and I want to take my tongue and glide it across her lips. She tilts her head to the side and breathes into my ear "Who has the control Edward? Answer me." I almost don't hear what she said because it's so seductively low and I can only think about her body pressed up against mine in the small space. I watch the small of her back press against the horse thinking she has such beautiful skin. Her back is graceful yet toned and I can't help but want to lick every inch of it. I wonder if her skin tastes of milk like I remember. It seems like an eternity and I finally answer "You do miss. You have the control." As much of a control freak I am at times, I love that I can finally drop the weight and let someone else decide for me. She disappears from between me and the horse and she is behind me massaging my ass no doubt to warm me up and then I feel the sharp sting of the stick and it knocks the wind out of me. It feels like thousands of tingling sensations all over my body like when your leg falls asleep after being in a position too long. My breathing intensifies and my assumption is confirmed that this stick is solid and not hallow. My eyes close for a minute and she bids me to keep them open or I will receive more than what she plans on giving. I stare back at the mirror and focus on keeping my eyes open. How do you keep from closing your eyes when you know something is going to hurt? I guess this is what she meant by mentally being ready. "Look at the marvelous red color that you turn from the impact. It's a joy to see from the paler complexion you had when we were younger." She's enjoying this and a light sheen of sweat comes over my entire body. She takes her hand and begins to stroke me slowly and a moan comes from deep within my chest.

My hand is replaced by hers in my mind and the feeling of her hand coaxing me to full erection and the left over sensation of the stick is heady. She glides her nails across my back and looks into the mirror with a wicked gleam in her eye. "You're dick is so wet that I can smell the need coming off of your skin." She takes her other hand and rubs my abdomen and my muscles jerk in response. I can see my erection grow firmer in her hands and I can't help but groan in appreciation for her hand skills.

My groans echo through the shower, as I feel myself get closer to the edge. My hips buck as I thrust forcefully in my hand, my legs trembling for release.

She strokes slowly going up and down my shaft and circling the head. If she keeps this up, I'm going to explode. I can feel my muscles tighten and she takes her right leg and hitches it around my hip and I can feel her breasts pressing against my back. My hips begin to move with the motion of her hands on me and it feels great. Better than great, it feels fucking fantastic. If she were in the front of me doing that move, I wouldn't be able to keep myself from ripping a hole in that sexy costume and fucking her hard until we both came. The slick boot rubs up and down my thigh and I begin to imagine both of us up against the wall with me thrusting into her up to the hilt. This woman brings out the animal in me and I enjoy it immensely. I never thought I would feel so turned on at being so out of control. She stops her assault on me abruptly and I suddenly feel the smack of the stick across my ass and I cry out in a pleasurable pain. I'm snatched out of my foggy haze as I feel my body paralyze and I come hard and deeply intense. A roar echoes through the bathroom. My head falls back as I pump hard and fast, my body possessed as my climax works its way through me my fantasy coming to a long drawn conclusion as I fall to my knees against the shower wall.

My muscles in my stomach jerk uncontrollably and I can feel my knees get weak but I'm trussed up so I'm unable to fall. All the while this is happening, I am watching myself and it is intense. To watch my body as it convulses is a turn on within itself and I can feel myself coming again. I hear the pleasurable sounds escape my lips as the second wave hits me. I am almost blind with orgasmic bliss and I lean forward trying to rest myself. As I look up, she is watching me in the mirror with a pleased look on her face. She hits the buttons on each side of the horse and I fall to my knees. My breath is ragged and I can see that her eyes are wild. She unties my wrists, leans down and skims her nose across my jaw inhaling my post orgasmic scent with what seems almost like a low growl coming from her chest. She smiles and walks out of the room leaving me sated and in fucking awe. _ Fuck me. _

My mind still fuzzy, I finally get out of the shower as the water runs cold. I dry myself off as best I can before falling into my bed, my head swimming with alcohol and thoughts of Bella as I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

_**Looks like Bella has definitely got underneath Edward's skin. Not to mention in his head. Until next time…**_


End file.
